Mein fremdes Kind
by mazipaan
Summary: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte, Harry zu töten? Er hat ihn stattdessen entführt und als seinen eigenen Sohn aufgezogen.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte. Harry zu töten? (Die Story ist absolut AU und demzufolge auch sehr OOC...)

Das ist ein Versuch und ich wäre für viele Reviews dankbar... Vielleicht ist es dann auch der Prolog zu einer interessanten Geschichte. Also schreibt mir bitte, wie ihr es fandet.

**

* * *

**

**Mein fremdes Kind**

„Nein, Sir. Ich war unaufmerksam und es tut mir sehr leid. Was soll meine Strafe sein, Sir?"

Der gerade etwa siebenjährige, schwarzhaarige Junge, der diese Frage gestellt hatte, stand deutlich zerknirscht, mit gesenktem Kopf vor einem Schreibtisch, auf den er kaum hinaufschauen konnte. Er war in eine teure Robe gekleidet, die allerdings nicht verdecken konnte, wie schmächtig und zu klein für sein Alter er war. Trotz der tapferen Worte war deutlich zu sehen, dass der Junge Angst hatte.

Der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch betrachtete ihn mit einem Lächeln, das weder Güte noch Liebe ausstrahlte, sondern nur Enttäuschung.

Das Haar des Mannes war ebenso schwarz wie das des Kindes, nur weitaus länger. Es fiel ihm in seidigen Wellen über die Schultern und verlieh ihm zusammen mit seiner ebenfalls schwarzen Kleidung das Aussehen eines schwarzen Engels, der mal freundlich, mal überaus leicht erregbar und wütend sein konnte.

Seine Robe ließ ebenfalls erahnen, dass er nicht gerade arm war, selbst wenn die Ausstattung des Büros diese Annahme nicht wirklich nahe legte. Aber in der Beziehung war er mehr auf Zweckmäßigkeit bedacht. Und so befanden sich in dem insgesamt sehr dunkel gehaltenen Raum neben dem großen Schreibtisch mit dazugehörigem Stuhl nur noch mehrere Regale voller Bücher und eine Sitzecke mit schwarzen Ledersesseln und einem niedrigen Tischchen.

Der Blick des Mannes war im Moment ausschließlich auf den Knaben gerichtet, dem das lange Schweigen seines Gegenübers offensichtlich zusetzte, da er unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

Sein **Vergehen**, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, war ein ruinierter Zaubertrank gewesen, der übergekocht war und beinahe das halbe Labor in die Luft gesprengt hatte. Dass der Junge erst sieben Jahre alt war und der Trank selbst für einen doppelt so alten Schüler eine ziemliche Herausforderung dargestellt hätte, interessierte den Mann wenig.

„Du hast versagt! Und du weißt, was hier mit Versagern geschieht!", sagte er endlich und es war deutlich zu sehen, dass der Junge bei der Kälte der Stimme zusammenzuckte.

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete er dennoch sofort und drehte sich Richtung Tür, um einen Rohrstock zu holen, der an der Seite eines der Regale hing.

Ohne den Blick zu heben, trat er dann hinter den Schreibtisch und übergab das Bestrafungsinstrument. Anschließend stützte er sich mit beiden Händen am Schreibtisch ab. Die folgende, ganz sicher sehr schmerzhafte Strafe ertrug der Junge ohne auch nur eine Träne zu vergießen oder einen Laut von sich zu geben, obwohl er mehrere Tage nicht ohne heftige Schmerzen sitzen können würde.

Als er sich danach umdrehte, um den Stock wieder in Empfang zu nehmen und an seinen Platz zurück zu tragen, sah er zum ersten Mal, seit er das Zimmer betreten hatte, auf und lächelte leicht, als eine Hand anerkennend seine Schulter tätschelte.

„Das hast du wie ein echter Riddle ertragen, mein Junge.", sagte der Mann nun freundlicher. „Nun geh zu deinen Zauberkunststudien. Morgen wirst du den Trank nochmals brauen."

„Ja, Sir.", erwiderte der Junge brav und verließ, den Rohrstock an seinen Platz hängend, das Büro.

-

Vier Jahre später kam wie bei eigentlich jedem elfjährigen magisch begabten Kind ein Brief. Mit einem unschlüssigen Gesichtsausdruck las ein sehr schlanker Junge mit wirren schwarzen Haaren den Inhalt zum dritten Mal durch.

„Was ist? Freust du dich nicht zur Schule zu gehen?", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm, die ihn zusammen fahren ließ.

„Doch, Sir.", versicherte der Junge sofort. „Aber ich habe gelesen, dass die meisten Schüler, die nach Hogwarts kommen, noch überhaupt nicht zaubern können. Ich habe Angst, dass ich mich vielleicht langweile und die anderen Schüler mich ausgrenzen, weil.. weil ich schon so viel kann.", versuchte er seine Gedanken zu erklären.

Ohne Vorwarnung bekam der Junge eine Ohrfeige, die ihn allerdings nicht einmal blinzeln ließ.

„Du wirst natürlich nicht dasselbe lernen wie bisher. In Hogwarts wird auf andere Fächer wert gelegt. Was du wissen würdest, wenn du das Buch richtig gelesen hättest.", knurrte der Ältere.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir."

„Geh zurück zu deinen Studien. Ich lasse die fehlenden Schulutensilien besorgen." Damit wurde der Junge wie so oft allein gelassen. Doch er war es gewöhnt und ging sofort in die Bibliothek, um ein weiteres der Bücher auf seiner langen Leseliste durchzuarbeiten. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er sie nicht irgendwann alle gelesen haben würde.

-

Am Gleis Neundreiviertel war wie jedes Jahr an diesem Tag ein hektisches Treiben zu beobachten. Hunderte Schüler verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern, begrüßten ihre Freunde und wuchteten schweres Gepäck in die einzelnen Abteile des Hogwartsexpress.

Am Rand des Geschehens erschienen plötzlich drei Gestalten. Zwei schwarzhaarige Zauberer und ein Hauself, der einen riesigen Schrankkoffer neben sich schweben ließ.

„Du weißt, was ich erwarte!" Ein durchdringender Blick traf den Jungen, der jedem anderen das Blut in den Adern hätte gefrieren lassen.

Doch dieser Junge mit den wirren schwarzen Haaren erwiderte den Blick, ohne auch nur im Entferntesten Angst oder Unsicherheit zu zeigen. Er hatte gelernt, dass solche Schwächen zu zeigen schmerzhaft war.

„Ja, Sir.", erwiderte er nur und im nächsten Moment war der andere verschwunden, hatte ihn ohne einen Abschiedsgruß vor seinem neuen Leben stehen lassen.

„Ich werde mein bestes geben... damit er stolz auf mich ist.", sagte er zu dem Hauselfen, der ihn daraufhin anlächelte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte ein leeres Abteil gefunden, wo Mobby seinen Koffer verstaute und dann ebenfalls disapparierte, allerdings nicht ohne seinem jungen Herrn Lebwohl zusagen. Irgendein anderer Junge setzte sich später noch mit ins Abteil, doch versuchte er vergeblich den schweigsamen Schwarzhaarigen in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Als sie endlich da waren, wurden die Erstklässler von einem sehr großen Mann, wahrscheinlich einem Halbriesen begrüßt.

Irgendjemand rief erstaunt einen Namen, wiederholte ihn mehrmals. Plötzlich fand sich der Junge in einer Umarmung wieder und starrte einen völligen fremden, ebenfalls schwarzhaarigen Mann an.

„Harry... Es ist unglaublich. Wir haben so lange nach dir gesucht, nachdem du weg warst... Deine Eltern sind fast wahnsinnig geworden vor Angst. Du siehst deinem Vater so ähnlich.. nur die Augen, die sind unverkennbar von deiner Mutter... ja, kein Zweifel... Du bist Harry Potter."

Der Junge entzog sich der Umarmung und sah misstrauisch und verwirrt zu dem Fremden auf.

„Sie müssen mich verwechseln, Sir. Ich kenne keinen Harry... Mein Name ist Thomas Riddle. Es tut mir leid für Sie."

Der Mann sah ihn vollkommen verwirrt, ja fast entsetzt an. Doch Thomas drehte sich einfach um und ging zu dem Halbriesen, der sich als Hagrid vorgestellt hatte, aber auch der musterte ihn so komisch.

An diesem Abend musste er noch mehr als einer Person sagen, dass er nicht Harry Potter war. Was sollte das nur alles? Und warum fingen alle mit seiner Augenfarbe an? Thomas liebte ihre Farbe und sie passte auch, wie er fand, sehr gut zu seinem neuen Haus.

Der Sprechende Hut hatte ihn, noch ehe er auch nur eine Haarspitze des Jungen berührt hatte, nach Slytherin sortiert und da passte grün doch sehr gut, fand der Junge.

Erfreut hatte Thomas festgestellt, dass doch nicht alle seine Mitschüler Fremde für ihn waren. Er kannte Draco Malfoy und seine beiden Freunde Crabbe und Goyle. Ein paar Mal waren sie mit ihren Eltern zu Besuch gewesen und Thomas freute sich nun riesig, dass sie ab heute den selben Schlafsaal teilen würden.

Vielleicht würde die Schulzeit hier also doch nicht so schlimm werden, wie er sich das schon ausgemalt hatte.

-

Also wie gesagt... eventuell TBC...


	2. Kapitel 1: Prioritäten

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte. Harry zu töten? (Die Story ist absolut AU und demzufolge auch sehr OOC...)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Ich hoffe mal, ich kann zu eurer Zufriedenheit weiter machen. :o)

* * *

**Prioritäten**

-

Langeweile... Das war etwas, was der schwarzhaarige Junge in der letzten Reihe der Schüler eigentlich nicht kannte. Bisher war immer dafür gesorgt worden, dass er etwas zu tun hatte und sei es nur, ein weiteres Buch zu lesen. Doch hier übten sie bei einem Professor seit drei Doppelstunden einen Zauberspruch, den doch wohl jeder nach einer Minute können musste.

Völlig genervt und mit dem Kopf auf einem dicken Zauberkunstbuch, das er bereits vollständig durchgearbeitet hatte, saß Thomas Riddle in seinem Zauberkunstunterricht und versuchte nicht einzuschlafen.

Er hatte es sogar schon einmal gewagt, ein Buch mitzubringen und darin zu lesen. Aber dieser kleine Professor hatte seine Augen überall und demzufolge unterband er die Unaufmerksamkeit schnell.

Heute sollten sie dann endlich tatsächlich diesen Spruch ausprobieren dürfen, nach ewigen quälenden Trockenübungen. Jeder Schüler hatte eine große, weiße Feder vor sich auf dem Pult liegen und die meisten Erstklässler rutschten nervös auf ihrem Stuhl herum.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht war...", stöhnte Thomas, als alle ohne jeden Erfolg versuchten, die Feder zum Schweben zu bekommen. Selbst Draco, neben dem er wie immer saß, bekam es nicht hin und warf ihm schon einen auffordernden Blick zu.

Thomas wollte gerade seinen Stab schwingen und ein paar Punkte für Slytherin erobern, als ihm ein braunhaariges Mädchen aus den Reihen der Gryffindors gegenüber zuvorkam und ihre Feder Richtung Decke schweben ließ. Der Professor überschlug sich fast vor Begeisterung und gab ihr natürlich die Punkte.

Das war ja wohl die Höhe, dass dieses Schlammblut wahrscheinlich mehr aus Zufall denn Können alles richtig machte und ihm die Punkte stahl. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie vor zwei Monaten noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass es Zauberer und Hexen außerhalb von Märchenbüchern gab.

Schon fast wütend schwang Thomas seinen Zauberstab, murmelte ein ‚Vingarium liviosa' und ließ auch seine Feder schweben.

„Sehr gut, Mister Riddle.", lobte der Professor ihn sofort. „Schön, dass Sie Miss Granger so gut beobachtet haben."

Hätten Blicke töten können, weilten der Professor und wahrscheinlich die Hälfte der Gryffindors jetzt nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Und Draco auch, der sich erdreistete neben ihm zu kichern anzufangen.

„Nimms nicht so schwer, Thomas.. Das nächste Mal.", wisperte der Blonde und grinste noch immer. Doch dann sah er zu Granger hinüber. „Solche Schlammblüter sollten sie einsperren und nicht zu uns hierher lassen.", murmelte er.

Kurz darauf war die Stunde endlich vorbei und Thomas verließ, noch immer wütend in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart grummelnd, zusammen mit Draco das Klassenzimmer, um zum Mittagessen zu gehen. Doch kaum hatten sie den Gang betreten, stand ihnen eine ziemlich große, in schwarze Roben gekleidete Person im Weg.

„Mr. Riddle… folgen Sie mir. Sie werden auf der Krankenstation erwartet."

„Ja, Sir.", reagierte Thomas etwas verspätet und warf Draco nur noch einen etwas irritierten Blick zu, bevor er schnell hinter seinem Hauslehrer herlief.

„Sir… Wer erwartet mich dort und weshalb? Mir geht es gut…"

Snape sah auf den Jungen neben sich hinunter. Die wirren schwarzen Haare, die Statur und die grünen Augen… alles schrie geradezu nach Lily und James. Wieso war ihm das nicht aufgefallen, während er den Jungen als Sohn seines Lords unterrichtet hatte? Diese Frage hatte er sich seit dem ersten Gespräch im Büro des Direktors gleich am ersten Abend des neuen Schuljahres gestellt. Dass der Junge hingegen nach Slytherin gekommen war, hatte Snape nicht im Mindesten überrascht. Immerhin hatte Thomas Riddle schon mit weit mehr schwarzer Magie zu tun gehabt, als die meisten Erwachsen Zauberer es jemals haben würden und das war immer ein sehr ausschlaggebender Punkt für den Sprechenden Hut.

„Auf Wunsch des Direktors werden Sie kurz untersucht und dann möchte er Sie sprechen.", erklärte Snape und kurz darauf betrat er mit dem Jungen die Krankenstation.

Sofort kam Madame Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro gewuselt, um sich um ihre Aufgabe zu kümmern. Thomas wurde zu einem Bett dirigiert, ausführlich auf herkömmliche und magische Weise untersucht und nach einigen Minuten für absolut gesund befunden, auch wenn er etwas dünn war.

Gerade als Thomas sich wieder anzog, kamen weitere Personen aus dem Büro der Schwester und er fragte sich, ob es dort einen zweiten Eingang gab. Doch im nächsten Moment fand er sich in der Umarmung einer schluchzenden Frau wieder und alle Gedanken waren erstmal verschwunden.

„Harry… Ich kann es nicht glauben. Du bist es wirklich.", brachte sie ziemlich mühsam hervor.

Doch Thomas verdrehte nur die Augen und versuchte sie weg zu schieben. Er mochte keine Tränen und er mochte keine Nähe, zumindest nicht auf diese Art.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wer immer Sie sind. Ich bin nicht Harry Pot…", begann er und stockte dann, als er in die von Tränen schwimmenden Augen der Frau sah. Sie waren seinen zum Verwechseln ähnlich und so ein reines, strahlendes grün war sicher nicht so häufig anzutreffen.

Einen Moment zögerte er sichtlich, doch dann befreite er sich gänzlich aus der Umarmung und sah einmal in die Runde. „Mein Name ist Thomas Riddle.", erklärte er und fragte sich zugleich, wie oft er das wohl noch sagen musste, bis man ihm endlich glaubte.

„Lily, beruhige dich, mein Engel.", wisperte der Mann, der ebenso schwarze und unzügelbare Haare hatte, wie der Junge auf dem Bett.

„Nun dann, Thomas. Es tut mir leid, wegen des kleinen Ausbruchs. Ich bin Professor Dumbledore und ich möchte mich gern mit dir unterhalten.", ergriff ein sehr alter Mann das Wort, dessen langer weißer Bart sofort Thomas' Aufmerksamkeit erregte. „Ich möchte dich bitten, das hier zu trinken."

Mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck nahm Thomas nun einen Becher entgegen und sah hinein, roch unsicher daran. Doch die vollkommen klare Flüssigkeit kam ihm nicht vertraut vor, obwohl er sicher war, dass er sie kennen sollte.

„Was ist das, Herr Direktor?", fragte er nach und sah mit fragendem und auch ein wenig misstrauischem Blick zwischen den Erwachsenen hin und her. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass Professor Snape ziemlich angespannt wirkte.

„Das ist nichts weiter… es wird dir helfen ruhig zu werden und es dir erleichtern, meine Fragen zu beantworten.", erklärte Dumbledore und bedachte den Jungen mit einem gewinnenden, großväterlichen Lächeln, das ihn sofort sehr sympathisch wirken ließ.

Thomas leuchtete das ein. - Warum sollte der Direktor ihm auch schaden wollen? Mit einem letzten Blick auf Snape, der auf einmal auch noch ziemlich blass aussah, führte Thomas den Becher an seine Lippen.

Genau in dem Moment flogen die Flügeltüren der Krankenstation auf und ein Mann betrat mit wehenden Roben die Station. Seine langen schwarzen Haare fielen ihm, als er mitten im Raum stehen blieb, weich über die Schultern und seine ganze Ausstrahlung vermittelte eine Arroganz, die immer wieder Erstaunen in Thomas hervorrief.

Sofort ging eine Veränderung in Professor Severus Snape vor sich. Er atmete einen Moment erleichtert auf. Im nächsten Moment sank er in einer fließenden, offensichtlich oft ausgeführten Bewegung auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf vor seinem Lord.

Thomas stand lediglich auf und senkte kurz den Kopf. Er musste nicht vor seinem Vater knien. Allerdings wunderte er sich sehr, dass die anderen Anwesenden Snapes Beispiel nicht folgten. Nie zuvor hatte jemand in seiner Gegenwart gewagt, nicht durch einen Kniefall seinen Respekt dem Lord gegenüber zu zeigen.

„Gib mir das!", befahl der Lord und streckte eine Hand in Richtung des Jungen aus. Als er den Becher an sich genommen und daran gerochen hatte, blitzten seine Augen wütend auf. „Hast du davon getrunken?"

„Nein, Sir.", antwortete Thomas sofort und sah furchtlos zu seinem Vater auf. Im nächsten Moment konnte er allerdings ein Zusammenzucken nicht unterdrücken, als der Becher gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und in tausend Scherben zerbrach.

„Das war Veritaserum. So viel zu deinem maßlosen Vertrauen. Geh jetzt essen! Anschließend kommst du ins Büro deines Hauslehrers."

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete Thomas wieder nur und verließ dann, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, die Krankenstation. Seine Gedanken jedoch rasten. Warum hatte der Direktor ihm Veritaserum geben wollen? Weshalb sollte sichergestellt werden, dass er die Wahrheit sprach? Immerhin hatte er nicht das geringste angestellt. Was ihn allerdings noch weit mehr beschäftigte, war die Frage, wie hart die Strafe sein würde. Denn Veritaserum hatte Thomas schon vor Jahren selbst brauen gelernt und dass er es nun nicht erkannt hatte, war ein Versagen, das sein Vater nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde, dessen war Thomas sich sicher.

Erst jetzt schienen die anderen drei anwesenden Zauberer aus ihrer Erstarrung aufzuwachen. Mit einem wütenden Schrei zogen sowohl Lily als auch James Potter ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf Voldemort. Doch kaum eine Sekunde später stand Severus Snape vor ihnen und versperrte ihnen die direkte Sicht auf ihren Gegner.

„Wollen Sie wirklich zulassen, Dumbledore, dass diese fehlgeleiteten und sicher noch immer trauernden Eltern den Waffenstillstand brechen? Immerhin gab es seit fast zehn Jahren keine Gewalt mehr. Schwarz und weiß lebt friedlich nebeneinander.", ertönte die zuckersüße Stimme des Lords und mit einer sanften, kaum spürbaren Berührung an der Schulter ließ er Snape zur Seite treten, sah den beiden Zauberstäben gleichgültig entgegen.

„Wir wollen den Frieden nicht brechen.", erwiderte Dumbledore und legte den beiden Menschen vor sich, die er mehr als seine Kinder, denn als Freunde oder Untergebene betrachtete, eine Hand auf die Schulter und brachte sie so dazu, die Stäbe zu senken. Denn trotz der Wut war auch den beiden klar, dass sie keinen Bruch des Waffenstillstandes riskieren konnten. Denn das würde unweigerlich Krieg bedeuten und wie die Seite des Lichts hatte auch die dunkle Seite in den letzten zehn Jahren nicht geschlafen. Immer mehr Anhänger waren gesammelt worden und keine Seite konnte einen Krieg gewinnen, ohne selbst nahezu vernichtet zu werden. „Weshalb haben Sie ihn hier hergeschickt, Riddle?"

„Mein Sohn hat einen Brief bekommen, dass er hier zur Schule gehen darf. Deshalb ist er hier.", erwiderte Voldemort und er amüsierte sich köstlich zu sehen, wie diese Aussage auf Potter wirkte.

„Er ist MEIN Sohn nicht deiner… und er wird erkennen, dass du unmöglich sein Vater sein kannst.", zischte James wutentbrannt und hätte nicht noch immer Dumbledores Hand auf seiner Schulter gelegen, er hätte sich auf diesen Mistkerl gestürzt oder ihn kurzerhand getötet.

„Träum schön weiter, James.", murmelte Voldemort nur und drehte sich mit einem amüsierten Lächeln zur Tür. „Severus!"

Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Dumbledore folgte Snape seinem Lord. Seine Stellung in der neuen Welt war von Anfang an zweischneidig und manchmal nicht leicht zu erfüllen gewesen. Beide Seiten sahen in ihm die Verbindung zur jeweils anderen Seite und beide akzeptierten auch, dass er keine Seite verraten würde. Deshalb verstand Snape nicht so ganz, wieso Dumbledore ihm seinen Plan, dem Jungen Veritaserum zu geben, verraten hatte. Dem Alten musste doch klar gewesen sein, dass er das seinem Lord sagen musste, immerhin hatte er die Verantwortung für den Jungen hier in Hogwarts.

Das letzte, was ihnen aus der Krankenstation nachwehte, waren die fast hysterischen Schreie einer Frau: „MEIN KIND! ICH WILL MEIN KIND!"

Schweigend folgte Snape Voldemort in die Kerker und in sein eigenes Büro, das der Lord aber offenbar im Moment als seines betrachtete, denn er setzte sich sofort hinter den Schreibtisch. Schweigend warteten sie, dass Thomas hier auftauchen würde.

Es dauerte kaum zehn Minuten und ein leises Klopfen kündigte einen Besucher an. Auf eine ruhiges „Herein" des Lords betrat der Junge mit gesenktem Kopf das Büro.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du nachgedacht. Ich höre!"

„Ich kenne Veritaserum und ich hätte die Flüssigkeit als solches identifizieren müssen. Aber das konnte ich nicht und ich hätte es arglos getrunken. Es tut mir leid. Was soll meine Strafe sein, Sir?"

So oft er dieses Schauspiel schon beobachtet hatte, Severus Snape war immer wieder erstaunt und gleichzeitig auch entsetzt, mit welcher stoischen Ruhe ein Kind in dem Alter Strafen hinnahm. Selbst erwachsene Todesser des Lords, und seien sie sonst auch noch so tapfer, würden jetzt schon vor Angst zittern und auch Snape selbst musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm nicht besser ergehen würde. Doch Thomas hatte er schon seit Jahren keine Angst mehr zeigen sehen.

Ein fragender Blick von Voldemort traf Snape und er nickte sofort, bevor er einen schon seit Jahren ungenutzten Rohrstock aus einem Schrank nahm. Dann schrak er zusammen, als plötzlich der Junge neben ihm stand und den Stock entgegen nahm, bevor er überhaupt blinzeln konnte.

Dann sah Severus zu, wie Thomas bestraft wurde, ohne dass eine Träne floss oder ein Laut zu hören war, außer dem Pfeifen des Stocks durch die Luft und dem Auftreffen auf dem nur mit der Uniformhose bedeckten Hintern des Jungen.

Nach einem sanften, anerkennenden Klopfen auf die Schulter drehte Thomas sich um und nahm den Stock wieder in die Hand, um ihn zum Schrank zurückzubringen und dorthin zurückzulegen, wo Snape ihn herausgenommen hatte.

„Ich kann nicht jedes Mal, wenn du versagst, hierher kommen, Thomas. Deshalb wird ab sofort Severus diese Aufgabe übernehmen. Wann immer du versagst, wirst du am Abend zu ihm gehen und deine Strafe dafür erbitten."

„Ja, Sir", bestätigte Thomas, dass er verstanden hatte. Er stand nun, da er die Strafe für sein Versagen erhalten hatte, wieder mit erhobenem Kopf vor ihnen und sah seinem Vater furchtlos in die Augen.

„Gut. Dann geh zurück zu deinem Unterricht.", entließ Voldemort den Jungen und wandte sich an Snape, als sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte. „Ich erwarte einmal wöchentlich einen Bericht, was alles vorgefallen ist und wie du es bestraft hast."

„Ja, mein Lord. Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen.", erwiderte Snape und senkte den Kopf, als der Lord aufstand und das Büro und kurz darauf das Gelände von Hogwarts verließ, um nach Riddle Manor zu apparieren.

-

To be continued...


	3. Kapitel 2: Vergangenheit

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte, Harry zu töten? (Die Story ist absolut AU und demzufolge auch sehr OOC...)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews.

* * *

**Vergangenheit**

-

„MEIN KIND! ICH WILL MEIN KIND!...Wenn das jemand sehen kann, dann ich! Er ist Harry! Er ist mein Sohn... Schließlich bin ich seine Mutter. Ich würde ihn unter tausenden erkennen."

„Beruhige dich, Engel.", versuchte James Potter seine Frau, die kurz vor einem hysterischen Anfall zu stehen schien, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie war in diesem Zustand, seit ihr gemeinsamer Freund Sirius Black ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass ein Junge in Hogwarts angekommen war, der aussah, als könne er Harry sein. Auch das Alter stimmte, denn ihr Sohn wäre nun elf Jahre alt und könnte die Schule besuchen.

„Selbst wenn er Harry ist, weiß er nichts davon und wenn du so übertrieben reagierst, wirst du ihn völlig verschrecken. Wir müssen vorsichtig vorgehen. Immerhin hat Riddle ihn erzogen... Wer weiß schon, was er ihm alles erzählt hat. Ich bitte dich, Lily."

Lily Potter war eine relativ kleine Frau mit rotbraunen Haaren und den grünsten Augen, die man sich nur vorstellten konnte. Doch seit sie ihren Sohn vor zehn Jahren verloren hatte, war selten ein glückliches Strahlen in ihnen gewesen. Meist waren sie trüb von Trauer und Schmerz.

In dieser schicksalhaften Nacht an Halloween vor zehn Jahren, waren sie nicht zu Hause gewesen. Harry hatte friedlich in seinem Bettchen geschlummert, als eine Nachricht des Ordens sie erreichte. Die Longbottoms waren von Todessern angegriffen und verschleppt worden. Alle wurden aufgerufen, bei der Suche zu helfen.

Die Longbottoms hatten einen kleinen Sohn in Harrys Alter und so hatten Lily und James nicht sehr lange überlegt, sondern Peter benachrichtigt, dass er so schnell wie möglich kommen und auf Harry aufpassen sollte. Ohne auf ihren langjährigen Freund zu warten, waren sie dann aufgebrochen, um den beiden Auroren zu helfen.

Gemeinsam mit anderen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens fanden sie die Longbottoms auch, allerdings in einem erschreckenden Zustand. Die Todesser hatten sie ohne wirklichen Grund, sondern scheinbar aus Lust oder Rache in den Wahnsinn gefoltert. Die beiden waren nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, ihre Namen zu nennen.

Doch das Schlimmste kam mit der Rückkehr nach Godrics Hollow. Peter war in Tränen aufgelöst. Er erzählte ihnen, dass bei seiner Ankunft im Haus die Hintertür und das Gartentor einen Spalt breit offen gestanden hätte und dass Harry nicht mehr in seinem Bettchen gewesen war.

Der Junge hatte erst einige Tage zuvor herausgefunden, wie er sein Gitterbettchen verlassen konnte, indem er das Gitter leicht anhob und dann umklappte. Da sein Zimmer genauso aussah, war schnell klar, dass er wohl aufgewacht und auf der Suche nach seinen Eltern durchs Haus gekrabbelt war. Wie er die Türen geöffnet haben sollte, war zwar nicht ersichtlich, aber alles deutete darauf hin, dass er es geschafft hatte.

Sofort wurde eine großangelegte Suchaktion gestartet, um das Kleinkind zu finden. Doch es war keine Spur auszumachen. Auch meldete sich niemand, der einen kleinen Jungen allein in der Nacht gesehen oder gefunden hatte. Nicht einmal die Muggelbehörden, die ebenfalls eingeschaltet worden waren, fanden auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis.

Nach einigen Monaten ohne jeglichen Erfolg bei der Suche verfestigte sich die Meinung bei vielen, dass das Kind der Potters auf seinem nächtlichen Streifzug bis an den nahen Flusslauf gekommen sein musste und dort sehr wahrscheinlich hineingefallen und ertrunken war. Obwohl nie eine Leiche gefunden wurde, schlief die Suche immer mehr ein, bis zuletzt nur noch die Potters selbst und ihre engsten Freunde, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew nach dem verschwundenen Kind suchten.

Lily hatte den Verlust nie verwunden und verfiel immer wieder in Depressionen, aus denen sie nur schwer herausfand. Ihre Freunde und ihr Mann versuchten alles, was ihnen nur einfallen wollte, um ihr aus diesen Krisen heraus zu helfen und auch sie zu vermeiden, aber manchmal war es einfach unausweichlich.

Die Nachricht von Sirius, die von einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit grünen Augen sprach, hatte Lily sofort in eine Euphorie gestürzt, die sich nun, als sie Harry nicht im Arm halten konnte, in Wut und Tränen gewandelt hatte.

Am Ende hatten sie sich nicht mehr zu helfen gewusst und Madame Pomfrey musste Lily einen leichten Beruhigungstrank geben. Innerhalb weniger Minuten wurde sie erst ruhig und kurz darauf war sie auf einem der Krankenbetten erschöpft eingeschlafen.

Doch auch James war sich sicher, dass er gerade seinen einzigen Sohn gesehen hatte. Er war ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und auch die wirren, schwarzen Haare glichen seinen eigenen so sehr, dass man sie wahrscheinlich für Zwillinge halten könnte, wenn sie gleich alt und Harrys Augen braun statt grün wären.

Allerdings hatte Dumbledore Recht. Sie konnten nicht einfach den Jungen hier behalten und behaupten, dass er ihr Sohn war. Denn selbst wenn sie das beweisen konnten, würde Riddle um _seinen_ Sohn kämpfen und einen neuen Krieg konnten sie nicht riskieren. Das würde selbst Lily einsehen, wenn sie sich wieder beruhigt und darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Aber was sie tun konnten, und womit sicher auch Lily einverstanden sein würde, war sich mit Harry anzufreunden. Wenn er ihnen vertraute, könnten sie vielleicht auf ihn einwirken und dann würde er irgendwann selbst Fragen stellen und Antworten von seinem _Vater _verlangen. Antworten, die Voldemort nicht geben konnte oder bei denen er sich hoffentlich in Widersprüche verstricken würde.

Aber würde Harry sich wirklich, selbst wenn er misstrauisch war oder ihnen sogar glaubte, gegen den Mann entscheiden, den er bisher für seinen Vater gehalten hatte?

Die Frage war doch, wie Riddle ihn erzogen, was er ihm an Hass und Gehorsam eingetrichtert hatte. Die kurze Interaktion, die sie zwischen den beiden beobachtet hatten, war nicht wirklich aufschlussreich gewesen, obwohl es schon seltsam war, dass Harry den Mann, den er für seinen Vater hielt, mit Sir ansprach. Auch hatte er nicht einmal gelächelt, obgleich sie sich schon einige Zeit nicht gesehen hatten und Harry... oder Thomas sicher wie alle Kinder in Hogwarts das erste Mal für längere Zeit von zu Hause fort war.

-.-.-.-

„Snape... Wusstest du es?"

Severus Snape seufzte leise und drehte sich langsam um. Er hatte schon darauf gewartet, dass Potter ihm in einem der dunklen Gänge der Kerker auflauern würde, wie er es auch in ihrer Schulzeit oft getan hatte. Als er sich nun ganz herumgedreht hatte, wurden seine Augen kurz groß. Denn dort stand nicht nur James Potter, sondern hinter ihm standen die vier Rumtreiber und sie sahen alle nicht sehr freundlich aus.

„Du falsche Schlange... Du wusstest, dass dein _Meister_ meinen Sohn hat und hast es nicht gemeldet. Hast du dich an unserem Schmerz ergötzt? Ja?"

„Ich hatte keine Ahn..." Weiter kam Severus nicht, denn Lupin und Black packten ihn an den Schultern und drückten ihn so heftig gegen die Wand, dass ihm die Luft weg blieb, während Potter ihm in den Magen schlug. Peter stand wie immer an der nächsten Gangkreuzung und achtete darauf, dass sie nicht überrascht wurden.

„Du willst doch nicht behaupten, dass du Harry sieben Jahre lang unterrichtet hast und nicht sehen konntest, dass er mein Sohn ist. Er ist mir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten!"

„Leiser, Krone", warnte Sirius und sah nach Peter, der aber gleich den Kopf schüttelte. Niemand hatte sie bisher bemerkt.

Minuten später schlenderten die vier Freunde durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zur großen Halle, um das Abendessen einzunehmen und um einen Blick auf Harry werfen zu können. Er sah gut aus und erzählte grinsend seinem Freund Malfoy irgendetwas, worüber auch der lachte. Offensichtlich hatte er seinen Besuch in Snapes Büro also unbeschadet überstanden.

-.-.-.-

In den Kerkern schleppte sich der Lehrer für Zaubertränke möglichst unauffällig zu seinen Privaträumen. Er hatte während seiner Schulzeit nie gemeldet, wenn er von den Vieren drangsaliert und verprügelt worden war und würde es auch jetzt nicht tun. Da er für Madame Pomfrey die Heiltränke braute, hatte er auch einige schmerzstillende Mittelchen da und die nahm er jetzt ein. Am nächsten Tag würde es ihm wieder gut genug gehen, um unterrichten zu können.

Potter hatte schon Recht gehabt. Er hatte sich an dessen Schmerz ergötzt. Aber wenn Severus dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, oder es nur geahnt hätte, dann wäre er der Erste gewesen, der Harry zurück gebracht hätte. Denn so sehr er Potter und seine Freunde verabscheute.. Er mochte Lily sehr und er wollte sie nicht leiden sehen.

Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen dachte Severus in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin darüber nach, wie er es nicht hatte sehen können, dass der Junge, den der dunkle Lord seinen Sohn nannte, Lilys Sohn war. Allein an den Augen hätte er es sofort sehen müssen, hatte er diese Augen doch so sehr geliebt, liebte sie sogar noch immer.

Aber er hatte es nicht bemerkt. Fast das einzige, an das sich Snape von diesem Tag vor etwa sieben Jahren, an dem ihn sein Mal zu Voldemort gerufen hatte, erinnerte, war der Schmerz, den er fühlte. Er hatte es gewagt anzumerken, dass der Junge viel zu jung war, als er das erst vierjährige Kind gesehen hatte. Doch Voldemort hatte darauf bestanden, dass der Junge ab sofort unterrichtet wurde, und sein Begehren mit einem langen Schmerzfluch deutlich gemacht, bei dem sich Severus vor ihm und dem Knaben vor Schmerz am Boden gewälzt hatte.

Also lehrte er dem Kind, dass schon einiges zu wissen schien, einige leichte Zaubertränke. Der Junge war wirklich intelligent und er lernte mit Spaß alles, was man ihm beibringen wollte. Dass jeder Fehlschlag mit Schlägen bestraft wurde, schien für den Jungen vollkommen normal zu sein. Er weinte dann zwar herzzerreißend, doch betteln hörte Severus ihn niemals.

Als die Jahre vergingen, wurden auch die Tränen weniger, bis sie ganz versiegten. Nach Thomas siebtem Geburtstag sah ihn nie wieder jemand weinen.

Genau an dem Geburtstag bekam der Junge seinen ersten Zauberstab. Er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon so viel magisches Wissen, dass sich auch tatsächlich ein Zauberstab für ihn entschied, obwohl er ja eigentlich viel zu jung dafür war. Aber der Stab war mächtig und spürte wohl, dass auch das Kind, das ihn hielt, einmal sehr mächtig sein würde.

Selbst als Thomas älter wurde und James tatsächlich ähnlicher sah, hatte Severus keinen Verdacht, dass es sich nicht um den Sohn seines Lords handelte. Immerhin hatte Voldemort auch schwarze Haare und Fragen zu stellen war ungesund. Außerdem war Severus schon lange kein Spion mehr, sondern die Verbindung zwischen Licht und Dunkel.

Und nun? Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Thomas Riddle war Harry Potter, dessen war Severus sich mittlerweile sicher. Aber was konnte er tun? Thomas einfach nicht bestrafen, wenn er hierher kam, ging nicht, denn der Junge war wirklich überzeugt, dass er die Strafe verdiente, wenn er versagte. Er würde dem Lord schreiben, dass sein Lehrer seine Pflichten nicht erfülle und dieser würde mehr als wütend werden.

„Es tut mir so leid, Lily.", wisperte Severus in den leeren Raum hinein und wischte sich in einer hilflosen Geste über die Augen. Dann rief er sich eine Hauselfe und bestellte sich doch noch eine Kleinigkeit zum Abendessen.

-.-.-.-

Rückblick:

„Sei leise, mein Kleiner. Nicht weinen... Ich bin es doch... Onkel Peter. So ist's brav. Komm zum Onkel."

Peter öffnete das Gitter des Bettchens und nahm den Kleinen heraus. Vorsichtig zog er auch die Decke ein Stück herunter, sodass es so aussah, als sei Harry selbst herausgeklettert. Dann trug er den Jungen aus dem Zimmer und ließ die Tür einen Spalt breit offen.

Das ganze Haus lag im Dunkeln und so dauerte es einige Zeit, ehe Peter sich die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss getastet hatte. Harry war mittlerweile schon wieder eingeschlafen. Immerhin kannte er Peter und fühlte sich in dessen Armen sicher und geborgen.

Vorsichtig trug Peter das Kind zur Hintertür hinaus, die er auch offen ließ. Am Gartentor wartete eine dunkle Gestalt auf ihn, die er allerdings gar nicht richtig wahrnahm. Wortlos übergab er das schlafende Kind und folgte dann zur Vorderseite des Hauses.

Erschrocken starrte er dort in einen Zauberstab und wunderte sich noch, wer der Schatten vor ihm war und was er für eine zappelndes Bündel im Arm hielt. Kannte er ihn etwa?

„Obliviate!" PLOP!

Was war das für ein Geräusch gewesen? Und wieso stand er vor Godrics Hollow, wo er doch bereits drinnen auf Harry achten sollte? Peter schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und sah sich um. Aber er war allein auf der breiten Straße. Schnell ging er zur Eingangstür, die er lautlos öffnete, um Harry nicht zu wecken. Immerhin hatte Lily geschrieben, dass der Kleine bereits schlief.

Peter ging zuerst in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Draußen war es schon ungemütlich kalt für die Jahreszeit. Die Tasse Kaffee, die Peter sich einschenkte, stand noch drei Stunden später inzwischen kalt auf der Küchenanrichte.

Bevor er einen Schluck trank, war er nach oben gegangen und hatte mit Schrecken festgestellt, dass Harry nicht mehr in seinem Bettchen war. Sofort begann er das Zimmer und dann das Haus abzusuchen, weil er dachte, dass der Junge einfach aus dem Bett geklettert war und nun verstecken spielte. Harry liebte dieses Spiel.

Aber Peter konnte das Kind nirgends finden und als er entdeckte, dass die Hintertür, sowie die Gartentür offen waren, wollte er sofort eine Nachricht an James und Lily schicken, dass Harry Potter verschwunden war. Aber in diesem Moment kamen die beiden nach Hause und Peter brach erstmal vollkommen zusammen.

Peter Pettigrew machte sich noch Jahre lang Vorwürfe, dass er nicht früher eingetroffen war. Dann hätte er Harry sicher noch im Haus erwischt und seinen besten Freunden sehr viel Leid erspart.

-

TBC


	4. Kapitel 3: Neue Erfahrungen

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte, Harry zu töten? (Die Story ist absolut AU und demzufolge auch sehr OOC...)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews.

Sorry übrigens, dass es mit dem Update so lange gedauert hat, aber meine Muse hat sich einfach unangemeldet Urlaub genommen. U.U

* * *

**Neue Erfahrungen**

-----**  
**

„Nein... nicht.. das ist keine gute Idee. Draco.. Lass mich, ich muss in die Bibliothek... Komm schon, du weißt genau, dass ich das Lesen nicht schleifen lassen kann."

Draco Malfoy ignorierte den zeternden Jungen und schleifte ihn einfach weiter hinter sich her. Doch plötzlich stellte sich ihnen eine dunkle Gestalt in den Weg und Draco blieb abrupt stehen, sodass der andere in ihn reinlief.

„Darf ich fragen, was das soll?"

„Professor, würden sie Draco bitte sagen, dass er mich loslassen soll? Ich muss in die Bibliothek zurück. Das Buch war gerade erst..."

„Mister Riddle... Es mag nicht sehr oft vorkommen, aber ich stimme Mister Malfoy zu. Es ist Samstag und Sie sollten auch einmal einen Nachmittag mit Ihren Klassenkameraden verbringen. Außerdem ist es nicht gesund, den ganzen Tag lang immer nur drinnen zu sitzen. Genießen Sie die Sonne ein wenig."

Thomas Riddle seufzte nur leise in sich hinein und nickte leicht. „Ja, Sir." Er fand es nicht richtig. Sich auszuruhen oder gar zu spielen war doch reine Zeitverschwendung - Zeit, die er besser mit lesen oder lernen verbringen sollte. So war es schon immer gewesen.

Doch nun, nachdem sein Hauslehrer gesagt hatte, dass er mit nach draußen gehen sollte, hatte der Junge keine wirkliche Wahl mehr. Ohne sich weiter zu wehren, aber auch ohne sich aktiv zu beteiligen, ließ Thomas sich von Draco aus dem Schloss ziehen. Neugierig sah er sich um.

Über diese Wiese war er bisher nur gegangen, um zu seinem Kräuterkundeunterricht zu gelangen. Doch Draco zog ihn nicht in Richtung der Gewächshäuser. Es ging einen sanften Hügel hinab. Rechts befand sich der verbotene Wald und zu seiner linken erstreckte sich der See, über den die Erstklässler und damit auch Thomas am Abend ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts zum Schloss gefahren waren.

Jetzt im Tageslicht sah allerdings alles ganz anders aus. Sonnenlicht tanzte auf den Wellen, kleine Vögel flogen darüber und hin und wieder sah man auch einen größeren Vogel nach einem auftauchenden Fisch schnappen. Gesäumt war der See von Wiesen, Bergen und Bäumen, die an einigen Stellen tief ins Wasser standen. Weiden hatten ihre langen, dünnen Zweige im Wasser hängen und bildeten so einen Unterschlupf für allerlei Getier.

Fast schon als überwältigend konnte man wohl das Gefühl bezeichnen, das den jungen Riddle bei diesem Anblick überkam. Nie zuvor hatte er solche Ruhe und solche Schönheit gesehen.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er einfach nur aufs Wasser hinaus gestarrt hatte, spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Arm und sah Draco an, der wohl schon eine Weile versuchte mit ihm zu sprechen.  
"Es gibt noch viel schönere Dinge. Komm... Ich zeige dir etwas...", sagte der Blonde lächelnd.

Thomas ließ sich widerstandslos herumdrehen und sah auf zwei am Boden liegende Gegenstände.  
"Das kann ich nicht.", meinte er trocken und drehte sich wieder weg, damit Draco nicht sah, dass er Angst hatte.

"Ich bringe es dir bei... komm... hier sieht uns niemand zu.", versuchte dieser sofort auf den Schwarzhaarigen einzuwirken. "Versuche es doch zumindest einmal. Niemand wird davon erfahren, wenn es schief geht."

Thomas senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Er wollte wieder zurück in die Bibliothek. Zwischen all den Büchern fühlte er sich wohl. Dort war er sicher und dort versagte er nicht... oder zumindest nur noch sehr selten. Er durfte nicht versagen, denn zu versagen hieß Demütigung und Schmerz. Ganz kurz lief ein deutliches Zittern durch den jungen Körper, ehe er sich zur Ordnung rief und wieder ruhig wurde.

Langsam drehte Thomas sich wieder herum und nickte Draco zu.

"Komm her... und stell dich hier hin, streck eine Hand aus und sag 'Auf!' "

Thomas trat langsam neben einen der beiden am Boden liegenden Schulbesen. Seine Hand zitterte ein wenig, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, und das Wort kam nur leise über seine Lippen. Doch zu Dracos Erstaunen flog der Besen sofort nach oben, als hätte Thomas mit einer kraftvollen, befehlenden Stimme gesprochen und bei den meisten anderen wäre selbst das nicht genug gewesen.

Mit großen Augen starrte Thomas auf den unruhigen Besen in seiner Hand und sah dann sprachlos zu Draco. Damals in der ersten Woche hatte er sich gleich von den Flugstunden abgemeldet. Weil Thomas sich sicher gewesen war, dass er das nicht konnte, hatte er Höhenangst vorgeschützt und sich in den Stunden, wenn die anderen Fliegen lernten, in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen.

"Setz dich drauf... und dann stoß dich vom Boden ab, schwebe einen Moment und dann komm wieder herunter."

Dracos Anweisungen rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Unsicher schluckend sah er wieder auf den Besen. Dann gab Thomas sich aber einen sichtbaren Ruck und schalt sich einen Idioten. Wenn selbst Schlammblüter fliegen lernen konnten, warum sollte er das dann nicht auch können? Immerhin war er der Sohn eines der mächtigsten Zauberer überhaupt.

Mit sicherem Griff fasste er den Besenstiel und schwang sich dann darauf. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns stieß er sich mit den Beinen ab und schwebte in die Luft. Das fühlte sich nicht unsicher oder wacklig an, sondern mehr als gut. Mit einem plötzlich sicheren Lächeln lehnte Thomas sich plötzlich nach vorn, zog den Besen leicht nach oben und schoss in den Himmel.

Es war einfach unfassbar. Er saß das allererste Mal überhaupt auf einem Besen und er konnte fliegen. Normalerweise waren üben, üben und nochmals üben angesagt, wenn er etwas lernen wollte, wie zum Beispiel einen schwierigen Trank oder einen unbekannten mächtigen Zauberspruch. Aber fliegen war offensichtlich etwas anderes, das konnte er einfach. Es lag ihm im Blut.

Draco sah seinem Freund einfach nur staunend hinterher. Wie war es möglich, dass jemand zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auf einem Besen saß und dann so flog? Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund sah er Thomas nach, der sehr schnell nur noch ein kleiner, dunkler Punkt im Blau des Himmels war.

Erst nach einer guten Stunde wurde dieser Punkt wieder größer und kurz darauf landete Thomas sicher, als wäre es das tausendste Mal, neben Draco, gab ihm den Besen in die Hand und machte sich wortlos auf den Weg nach drinnen.

„Thomas… Thomas warte.", rief der Blonde, als er sich endlich wieder gefangen hatte, und lief dem anderen nach. „Das war fantastisch. Es ist einfach nur unglaublich, dass es dein erstes Mal gewesen sein soll…."

„Willst du sagen, ich lüge?", knurrte Thomas sofort und blitzte Draco mit seinen grünen Augen an, als wolle er Tod und Verderben ausschütten.

„Nein… natürlich nicht.", versicherte der andere sofort erschrocken. „Deswegen finde ich es ja auch so unvorstellbar, wie gut du geflogen bist."

„Es war gut. Mal sehen... vielleicht mach ich es mal wieder. Jetzt lass uns reingehen. Es gibt sicher gleich Mittagessen."

Und damit drehte sich der Junge wieder um und schritt gemächlich auf das riesenhaft hinter einigen Bäumen aufragende Schloss zu ganz so, als hätte er gerade nicht die schönste Zeit seines bisherigen Lebens gehabt.

Gefühle zu zeigen, war eine Schwäche und sich übermäßig über etwas zu freuen, war schon fast mit das Schlimmste, was man sich vorstellen konnte... fast so schlimm wie in Tränen auszubrechen. Denn diese beiden Schwächen konnten am Leichtesten von anderen ausgenutzt werden.

Der junge Riddle ging zum Schloss zurück und hatte all die Freude und das nie gekannte Glück tief in seinem Innersten verschlossen, sodass niemand es so leicht würde finden können. Diesen Platz in sich selber, wo er all seine Gefühle einschloss, hatte Thomas schon als Kind gefunden. Nichts und niemand sollte ihm je wieder schaden können, zumindest nicht seelisch. Und auch wenn körperliche Schmerzen weh taten, war es doch noch wesentlich leichter zu ertragen, als der Spott und weitere Strafen, wenn man Schwäche zeigte.

Allerdings beneidete Thomas auch die anderen Kinder irgendwie. Sie konnten ihre Freude, ihre Angst oder ihren Schmerz offen zeigen. Sie hatten nie gelernt, dass dies alles Schwächen waren, die andere gnadenlos ausnutzen würden, wenn sie die Chance dazu hatten.

So gingen die beiden Jungen schweigend weiter, um noch etwas vom Mittagessen abzubekommen, und merkten dabei nicht, dass sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtet worden waren. Ein dunkelbraunes und ein blaues Augenpaar hatten alles gesehen, was geschehen war.

-----

„Er fliegt genau wie du."

„Ja... aber es schien ihm so gar keinen Spaß zu machen. Und hast du gesehen, wie viel Angst er am Anfang hatte? Er ist nie zuvor geflogen..."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hat er die Hälfte der Zeit schon immer in irgendeiner Bibliothek gesessen. Das würde auch erklären, warum er so blass und klein ist."

„Ja... hoffentlich zwingt ihn dieser Malfoy-Bengel häufiger mal nach draußen zu gehen. Das ist ja schon nicht mehr mit anzusehen. Aber jetzt komm. Lass uns auch nach drinnen gehen, Moony. Sonst fällt nur auf, dass wir schon wieder mal nicht da sind und wir sollen ihm doch nicht nachspionieren."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß... Aber müssen doch irgendetwas tun... Dumbledore macht es sich viel zu leicht und er lässt, Voldemort auch viel zu viel Raum. Wir hätten niemals auf den Waffenstillstand eingehen dürfen, Krone. Das war von Anfang an falsch."

Die beiden liefen nun ebenfalls schnell Richtung Schloss, achteten allerdings darauf, dass die beiden vorausgegangen Jungen sie nicht sahen. Aber erst in der großen Halle sahen sie Thomas und Draco wieder, wo die beiden schon mit ihrem üppigen Mittagessen beschäftigt waren.

-----

Das Essen schmeckte sehr gut, so wie eigentlich immer in Hogwarts. Irgendwie schienen die Hauselfen genau zu wissen, was Kindern schmeckte und so stand für jeden immer das Passende auf dem reich gedeckten Tisch.

Auch die Lieblingsspeisen von Thomas waren regelmäßig auf dem Haustisch der Slytherins zu finden und so aß auch er sehr gut und reichlich. Satt schob der Junge jedoch irgendwann den Teller von sich, brachte keine weitere Portion Nachtisch herunter.

„Ich werde gehen... bis heute Abend, Leute."

„Wohin gehst du, Thomas?"

„In die Bibliothek, Blaise... Du kannst ja mitkommen, würde dir sicher nicht schaden.", erwiderte Thomas und hob eine Augenbraue an. Allerdings wusste er sowieso schon, wie die Antwort lauten würde.

„An einem Samstag? Wo wir nicht einmal Hausaufgaben aufhaben?", fragte der ebenfalls schwarzhaarige Junge entsetzt. „Nee.. lass mal. Das muss ich mir nicht geben. Ich geh lieber nochmal schwimmen. Lange wird es sicher nicht mehr so schön warm bleiben. Wer kommt noch mit?"

Fast die Hälfte der Jungs von ihrem Tisch und auch ein Großteil der Mädchen stimmte zu. Thomas konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Irgendwann werdet ihr es noch bedauern, nicht früher gelernt zu haben.", murmelte er nur und stand auf, um sich an seinen Lieblingsort - die Bibliothek – zu begeben.

Bücher waren schon immer seine einzigen, treuen Begleiter gewesen. Zugegeben als er jünger gewesen war und manchmal auch jetzt noch, hatte er es als Last empfunden, ständig eine Liste voller Bücher abzuarbeiten. Aber das lag hauptsächlich daran, dass sein Vater in allem Perfektion erwartete, selbst wenn ein gerade sieben oder achtjähriger Junge den Inhalt der Bücher kaum verstehen konnte.

Aber jetzt war er älter und die Bücher schienen leichter zu werden. Außerdem wusste Thomas, dass er seinen Vater auf diese Art stolz machen konnte und das war das einzige, was er sich wünschte... Ein Lächeln und ein sanftes Schulterklopfen und diese kurzen Worte: „Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Junge."

Den Rest des Tages konnte man Thomas, so wie eigentlich immer nach dem Unterricht oder in Freistunden in einer ruhigen Ecke der Bibliothek finden. Er las in einem Buch und machte sich immer wieder Notizen auf einer Rolle Pergament. Es waren auch andere Schüler hier, die Hausaufgaben machten oder lernten, oder auch einfach nur eines der vielen Bücher lasen, die eigentlich nichts mit dem Unterricht zu tun hatten.

Erst am Abend, lange nachdem es Abendessen gegeben hatte und auch schon nach der Sperrstunde für Erstklässler, sah Thomas auf die große Uhr des Turms, die er durch das Fenster sehen konnte, das sich direkt neben seinem kleinen Versteck befand. Der Junge erschrak heftig und packte schnell alles zusammen, stopfte mehrere Pergamentrollen in seine Tasche und klemmte sich noch zwei große Bücher, die er noch nicht fertig durchgearbeitet hatte, unter den Arm. Dann hastete er los und erreichte auch tatsächlich die Kerker, ohne von jemandem gesehen zu werden.

Doch anstatt sich schnell in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zu begeben und so zu tun, als wäre er auch in der letzten Stunde schon dort gewesen, begab er sich sofort zu den Privaträumen seines Hauslehrers. Ein Vergehen zu verschweigen, auch wenn es sonst nie jemand herausfinden würde, war schwach und Schwäche war für den Jungen undenkbar.

Außerdem konnte er nie wissen, ob ihn nicht doch jemand gesehen hatte. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte er versucht, etwas zu verschweigen. Damals war er gerade acht Jahre alt gewesen und war auf die Idee gekommen, das Geländer der Treppe im Hause Riddle herunter zu rutschen. Dabei war eine wertvolle Vase zu Bruch gegangen, die er aber sofort wieder mit seinem Zauberstab repariert hatte. Dennoch hatte sein Vater es gewusst und als er verneint hatte, etwas angestellt zu haben, zwang sein Vater ihn dazu, Veritaserum zu nehmen. Anschließend war der Junge schlimmer bestraft worden als jemals zuvor.

Thomas klopfte fest an die Tür und trat nach einem gemurrten „Herein." mit gesenktem Kopf in das Wohnzimmer.

„Wobei bitte kannst du an einem Samstag versagt haben? Es war doch gar kein Unterricht...", fragte Severus Snape seufzend, als er sah, wer ihn da gerade beim Korrigieren der letzten und natürlich schlechtesten Aufsätze der fünften Klasse störte.

„Ich war bis gerade eben in der Bibliothek, Sir. Ich habe nicht auf die Zeit geachtet und... Es tut mir leid, Sir. Was soll meine Strafe sein?"

Snape betrachtete den Jungen vor sich eine ganze Weile schweigend. Er hasste es, ihn zu bestrafen. Es war in den letzten drei Wochen, seit der dunkle Lord ihm diese Pflicht auferlegt hatte, nur zweimal vorgekommen. Aber dafür waren beide Male schlimm gewesen. In Thomas' Welt hieß eine zwei zu bekommen, schon versagt zu haben und er hatte eine drei gehabt.

Sie hatten nach einem langen Gespräch ausgemacht, dass Thomas die Schwere der Strafen mit bestimmte, da sein Lehrer nicht wusste, wie hart er zu sein hatte. Aber an diesem Abend hatte Severus bereits zweimal aufgehört gehabt, woraufhin der Junge ihn aufforderte fortzufahren, da es noch nicht genug wäre. Bei der Stimme des Kleinen waren dem Mann kalte Schauer über den Rücken gejagt, so beherrscht und emotionslos hatte das Kind geklungen. Als Thomas dann endlich zufrieden war, dass er die Lektion nicht wieder vergessen würde, und dann in sein Zimmer gegangen war, stürzte Severus in sein privates Badezimmer und erbrach sich.

Und nun stand dieser Junge schon wieder hier und fragte nach einer Strafe. Severus wusste, dass er es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen konnte. Denn Thomas würde ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zum Lord gehen und stattdessen von ihm die Strafe erbitten und dann hatte er – Severus Snape – ein weitaus schlimmeres Problem, als Übelkeit.

Fieberhaft suchte er dennoch nach einer Lösung, die Thomas die Prügel ersparten. Warum nur waren Schläge die einzige Art, wie der Lord den Jungen strafte? Andererseits.. seine Anhänger strafte er zuweilen mit einem Cruciatus und DAS wollte Severus niemandem wünschen. Dann doch lieber ein Rohrstock. Allerdings...

„Gut, Thomas.", meinte Severus plötzlich. „Du hast heute Abend eine SCHULregel gebrochen und deshalb wirst du dafür auch mit einer hier üblichen Strafe gemaßregelt. ... Dreißig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und ich erwarte dich morgen Nachmittag hier. Dann bekommst du eine Strafarbeit."

Thomas' Kopf schoss nach oben und er starrte seinen Hauslehrer entsetzt an. Er hatte gerade dreißig Punkte von seinem eigenen Haus abgezogen? Aber.. Aber...

„Du gehst jetzt auf direktem Weg zu Bett.", unterbrach der Lehrer die gestammelten Gedanken das Jungen.

„Ja, Sir.", war alles, was Thomas in seinem geschockten Zustand noch sagen konnte. Dann verschwand er schnell aus dem Raum und rannte zu seinem Schlafsaal, ignorierte die erstaunten Blicke seiner Kameraden und zog einfach sofort die Vorhänge zu.

Das war das allererste Mal überhaupt, dass er für ein Vergehen nicht mit Schlägen bestraft worden war und er empfand die Strafe als ungleich schlimmer. Dreißig Punkte... das waren mehr, als er bisher mit richtigen Antworten im Unterricht erobert hatte.

Noch eine Stunde später saß Thomas komplett angezogen auf dem Bett und starrte vor sich hin. Dreißig Punkte... war alles, was ihm während dieser Zeit durch den Kopf ging.

Als im Saal endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war und die anderen scheinbar alle schliefen, zog Thomas seinen Zauberstab und sprach zur Vorsicht noch einen Stillezauber um sein Bett, damit wirklich niemand ihn hörte. Anschließend zog er sich schnell um und legte sich hin, versteckte sein Gesicht dabei im Kopfkissen.

Nur Minuten später war der Junge in seiner üblichen Stellung eingeschlafen. Der Stillezauber war eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, denn während er schlief, waren die eisernen Klammern um seine Gefühle, nicht mehr so fest und deshalb der einzige Moment, an dem sie hervorbrechen konnten.

Doch in dieser Nacht währte das Schluchzen nicht sehr lange. Schon bald wurde es von sehr viel fröhlicheren Geräuschen abgelöst, als Thomas von seinem ersten Ritt auf einem Besen träumte...

TBC...


	5. Kapitel 4: Entdeckungen und Überraschung

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte, Harry zu töten? (Die Story ist absolut AU und demzufolge auch sehr OOC...)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews.

* * *

**Entdeckungen und Überraschungen**

------

„Alles Gute zum Geburts..."

Den vier fröhlichen Jungen blieb der Rest ihrer Worte im Halse stecken, als sie die Vorhänge zum Bett des Geburtstagskindes zurückgezogen hatten, um ihn zu überraschen. Thomas Riddle hatte das zwar nicht gewollt, weil er fand das Geburtstage - besonders sein eigener - nicht so eine große Sache waren, aber das hatten die vier Jungen – Draco, Blaise, Gregory und Vincent, die sich mit Thomas einen Schlafsaal teilten, einfach ignoriert und waren bis Mitternacht aufgeblieben. Doch was sie nun sahen und hörten, verschlug ihnen die Sprache.

Leises Schluchzen drang unter dem Kopfkissen des fünften Jungen in ihrem Schlafsaal hervor, immer wieder unterbrochen von wimmerndem Betteln, das sie nicht so recht verstehen konnten. Aber es war, als würde Thomas jemanden anflehen, etwas nicht tun zu müssen.

Nach einer endlos scheinenden Minute löste sich Draco aus der Starre und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er war irgendwie entsetzt und erleichtert zugleich. Entsetzt, dass Thomas hier bitterlich weinend im Bett lag und sie nichts davon mitbekommen hatten und erleichtert, dass der andere überhaupt fähig war zu weinen... Gefühle zu zeigen. Viele auf Hogwarts hielten den jungen Riddle für absolut kalt.

Sanft, um den anderen nicht zu sehr zu erschrecken, legte Draco eine Hand auf den bebenden Rücken und streichelte sacht darüber, erstarrte aber im nächsten Moment schon wieder.

Thomas war sofort erwacht, kniete im Bett und starrte Draco mit gezücktem Zauberstab wütend an.

„Was soll das? Hab ich euch nicht gesagt, dass ich in Ruhe gelassen werden will, wenn ich schlafe?", zischte der Junge und ignorierte die Tränenspuren auf seinem Gesicht und die roten Augen, die er haben musste. Doch dann zeigte er mit dem Stab auf sich selber, murmelte etwas für die anderen unverständliches und schon sah er wieder aus wie immer, wie sie ihn kannten.

„Also was wollt ihr von mir?"

Noch immer war die Stimme des Jungen gereizt und die anderen sahen ängstlich auf den auf sie gerichteten Zauberstab. Nach einem Moment nahm Thomas ihn weg, weil er merkte, dass die anderen Angst vor ihm hatten und das wollte er eigentlich nicht. Andererseits verstand er nun ein wenig, was sein Vater immer fühlen musste, wenn andere ängstlich vor ihm knieten.

„Heute ist Halloween... Dein Geburtstag.", erklärte Blaise leise. „Wir wollten dir nur gratulieren und.. unsere Geschenke übergeben, Thomas."

„Wieso Geschenke? Ich habe doch alles, was ich brauche.", meinte Thomas dazu nur. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, Geschenke an diesem Tag zu bekommen. Um genau zu sein, bekam er niemals Geschenke. Er bekam, was er brauchte, wenn er es brauchte und damit war es gut.

„Jetzt vergiss das mal, Blaise. Es war eine dumme Idee.", meinte Draco und sah Thomas fragend an. „Was ist mit dir los? Wir sind doch deine Freunde... Seit zwei Wochen läufst du wie ein Zombie herum, isst fast nichts, redest kaum noch.. nicht einmal im Unterricht machst du noch mit und das wo wir durch irgendeinen Idioten dreißig Punkte verloren haben..."

Wäre es möglich gewesen, wäre Thomas nun wahrscheinlich blass geworden. Aber er war in letzter Zeit sowieso so bleich, dass es überhaupt nicht auffiel.

Die Gerüchte und die Suche nach dem Schuldigen an dem Punkteverlust währten noch immer im Hause Slytherin, aber niemand war bisher darauf gekommen, dass er daran Schuld sein könnte.

„Es ist nichts.", versuchte er mal wieder abzuwiegeln.

„Jetzt hör endlich, auf hier den Obermacho zu spielen. Es kann nicht alles in Ordnung sein, wenn wir dich weinend in deinem Bett finden, Thomas.", meldete sich nun der sonst so stille Vincent Crabbe aufgebracht zu Wort. „Wir sind doch deine Freunde. Du kannst mit uns reden, wenn du Kummer hast."

„Wenn ihr irgendjemandem erzählt, was ihr gesehen habt, jage ich jedem einzelnen von euch einen Unverzeihlichen an den Hals.", zischte Thomas und seine Augen blitzten auf, als säße Voldemort persönlich vor ihnen.

Blaise, Vincent und Gregory gingen erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Nur Draco blieb auf dem Bett des jungen Riddle sitzen, auch wenn er noch bleicher wirkte als sonst.

„Wir sind deine Freunde, wir wollen dir doch nur helfen.", murmelte er leise und betrachtete Thomas traurig. „Erzähl uns doch, was am Sonntag vor zwei Wochen passiert ist. Danach warst du so verändert und still."

Thomas blieb ruhig sitzen. Sollte er den anderen wirklich davon erzählen, was bei seiner Strafarbeit bei ihrem Hauslehrer passiert war? Würden sie es verstehen können oder ihn einfach nur verachten? Oder noch schlimmer.. wirklich Angst vor ihm haben?

-------

Rückblick:

Nervös näherte Thomas sich den Privaträumen seines Hauslehrers. Noch nie hatte er eine Strafarbeit machen müssen und er wusste nicht, was ihn nun erwartete. Außerdem war er noch immer nicht darüber hinweggekommen, dass Professor Snape sein ganzes Haus wegen etwas bestraft hatte, was nur ihm allein anzulasten gewesen war.

Aber leider war das hier üblich und Thomas hatte sich geschämt, als die anderen Slytherins wütend festgestellt hatten, dass in ihrem Punkteglas dreißig der kostbaren Punkte fehlten und sie somit wieder hinter Gryffindor zurückgefallen waren. Sofort wurde jeder ausgequetscht, der in Frage kam, Schuld daran zu sein. Aber kein Schuldiger konnte gefunden werden und keiner kam auf die Idee, gerade Thomas Riddle könne es gewesen sein. Der saß ja sowieso immer nur in der Bibliothek herum und las. Was konnte man da schon anstellen?

Der Gang zu dieser Strafarbeit war nicht gerade leicht für den Jungen und er hätte viel lieber Gewissheit gehabt, was ihn erwartete. Da waren doch die Strafen des Lords viel besser. Ganz gleich was er auch angestellt haben mochte, er ging mit dem Wissen zu seinem Vater, dass er ein paar Schläge bekommen würde und alles war wieder gut. Der Punkteabzug mochte sich noch am Ende des Schuljahres auswirken, wenn sie vielleicht wegen der fehlenden Punkte nur zweiter oder dritter in der Hausmeisterschaft wurden.

Thomas merkte, dass er schon einige Minuten lang mit zum Klopfen erhobener Hand vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro gestanden haben musste und schüttelte den Kopf. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug klopfte er endlich an die Tür.

Bei dem „Herein!", das ihm von drinnen antwortete, erstarrte der Junge erneut für einen Moment. Das war nicht die Stimme seines Lehrers gewesen.

Doch dann trat er schnell ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Vorsichtig sah Thomas auf. In einem der Sessel neben dem Kamin saß niemand anderes als Lord Voldemort, sein Vater. Sofort senkte Thomas kurz den Kopf zur Begrüßung.

„Guten Tag, Vater.", wünschte er mit fester Stimme, bar jeder Emotion. Dabei bemerkte er auch, dass Severus Snape mit gesenktem Kopf neben dem Sessel seines Vaters kniete und sich nicht vom Fleck rührte. Außerdem schien er nervös zu sein, denn seine Hände waren so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass man die Knöchel weiß hervorstechen sah.

„Ich musste gerade erfahren, dass du gestern etwas angestellt hast und dass dieser Trottel dich nicht angemessen bestraft hat. Stimmt das?"

Die dunkle Stimme des Lords jagte sichtlich einen sichtbaren Schauer über den Rücken des Lehrers und er sank etwas mehr zusammen. Doch Thomas ignorierte seinen Hauslehrer im Moment völlig, senkte erneut den Kopf.

„Ich habe in der Bibliothek gelesen und dabei die Zeit vergessen. Erst eine Stunde nach der Sperrstunde für Erstklässler war ich auf dem Weg zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum.", erzählte Thomas und sah auch jetzt nicht auf. „Professor Snape wollte mich so bestrafen, wie es hier üblich ist und..."

„Unfug!", unterbrach Voldemort und schlug Snape mit dem Handrücken so fest ins Gesicht, dass der Mann den Halt verlor und zur Seite kippte. Sofort kniete er allerdings wieder. „Bestraf den Jungen richtig.. Sofort!"

„Ja, mein Lord.", antwortete Snape sofort und stand auf. In dem Moment hielt Thomas ihm auch schon den Stock entgegen und beugte sich anschließend über den zweiten Sessel, nahm seine Robe aus dem Weg.

Die Strafe war schnell vorüber, obwohl sich Thomas das erste Mal seit langer Zeit unwohl dabei fühlte. Nie zuvor hatte sein Vater bei einer Bestrafung nur zugesehen.

Nachdem Thomas den Stock wieder an seinen Platz zurückgebracht hatte, stand er seinem Vater gegenüber, der einen sehr eigentümlichen Blick zwischen ihm und Severus hin und her warf.

„Ich finde, Severus braucht eine Erinnerung, wem seine Loyalität in Bezug auf dich zu gelten hat.", meinte Voldemort dann und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Sofort sank der Lehrer zurück auf die Knie, senkte den Blick zu Boden und wartete auf die Strafe, hoffte nur, dass der Fluch nicht so lange andauern würde. Immerhin hatte der dunkle Lord ihn vor der Ankunft des Jungen bereits einmal bestraft gehabt.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du den Cruciatus lernst, Thomas."

Severus' Kopf schoss nach oben und er starrte Voldemort an, als hätte er plötzlich zwei Köpfe. Er wollte doch nicht wirklich von dem Jungen verlangen, einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auszusprechen! Aber offensichtlich war es ihm vollkommen ernst damit, denn er sah Thomas mit einem auffordernden Blick an.

Thomas Riddle war sichtlich bleich geworden und sah seinen Vater abwartend an. Vielleicht war das ja nur ein Scherz, auch wenn sein Vater, solange er sich zurückzuerinnern vermochte, noch nie gescherzt hatte. Nach einem Moment zog Thomas seinen Zauberstab und verwünschte sich selbst, weil seine Hand so sehr zitterte.

Voldemort trat hinter den Jungen und hielt die Hand mit dem Zauberstab still, richtete die Spitze auf Snape.

„Ich weiß, dass du es kannst, mein Junge. Du bist mein Sohn und wirst einmal mein Erbe sein.", murmelte er ins Ohr des Jungen. „Er hat einen Fehler gemacht und Fehler müssen bestraft werden. Sie sind ein Zeichen von Schwäche... Bist du schwach, Thomas?"

„Nein, Sir.", antwortete Thomas sofort und seine Stimme war fest, obwohl er sich nicht so fühlte.

„Gut... Aber Schwäche muss bestraft werden. Wenn geringfügige Fehler allzu leicht verziehen werden, werden die folgenden immer größer und immer schlimmer werden. Wie in einer Spirale geht es abwärts. Du sagst, du bist nicht schwach, Thomas.. Beweis es mir! Zeig mir, wie stark du bist. Zeig mir, dass ich stolz auf dich sein kann..."

Der Junge war mittlerweile kalkweiß und zitterte ziemlich, auch wenn er es verbergen wollte. Nie zuvor hatte er jemandem wirkliche Schmerzen zugefügt. Sicher, vielleicht mal ein Pickelfluch oder dergleichen gegen irgendwelche Gryffindors, aber nichts schlimmeres, auch wenn die Gerüchte sich hartnäckig hielten, er wäre ein Bully, der jedes Schlammblut verhexe. Und tatsächlich waren das seine liebsten Opfer.

Doch das hier war etwas völlig anderes. Sein Vater verlangte.. erwartete, dass er einen Unverzeihlichen auf seinen Hauslehrer schleuderte. Noch dazu einen Fluch, den er nie zuvor ausgesprochen hatte und mit dem er Snape weiß Gott was antun konnte, wenn es schief ging.

Thomas zögerte noch immer und zum ersten Mal überhaupt seit fast vier Jahren sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. Doch dann sah er plötzlich in Severus Snapes Augen, sah das Verständnis dort und auch die Erlaubnis.

Mit all seiner mühsam antrainierten Beherrschung und Willenskraft riss der Junge sich zusammen, richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder neu aus und sagte fest, mit kalter Stimme: „Crucio!".

Anschließend sah er Snape zu, wie der sich am Boden wand und immer wieder gequält aufschrie. Der Anblick war einfach schauerlich und Thomas konnte nicht wirklich verarbeiten, dass er Schuld daran war.

„Genug!"

Sofort senkte Thomas den Zauberstab und drehte sich zu seinem Vater um, damit er den zusammen gekrümmten, keuchenden Severus nicht mehr ansehen musste. Der Junge war leichenblass und leicht grünlich um die Nase, sagte aber nichts und sah seinem Vater mit festem Blick in die Augen.

„Das war schon sehr gut... wir sollten es häufiger üben.", meinte Voldemort und schwieg einen Moment. „Beim nächsten Mal zögerst du nicht so lange... und nun geh und lerne weiter.", fügte er kalt hinzu.

„Ja, Sir", würgte Thomas hervor und verließ den Raum, musste sich regelrecht zwingen, nicht gleich zu rennen und damit noch mehr Schwäche zu zeigen. Draußen verschwand er sofort im nächstgelegenen Waschraum, schaffte es gerade noch über eine Toilette und erbrach sich.

-------

Von diesem Tag an wurde Thomas schon übel, wenn er seinen Hauslehrer nur von weitem sah oder daran dachte, was passiert war.

Außerdem hatte er in den Augen seines Vater so gut wie versagt, das wusste Thomas schon allein von dem Blick, den er anschließend bekommen hatte. Da musste Lord Voldemort nicht einmal etwas sagen.

Doch jetzt gerade sah sich Thomas Riddle mit einem viel dringlicheren Problem konfrontiert. Vier neugierige und offensichtlich besorgte Jungen sahen ihn noch immer fragend an. Aber er konnte es ihnen nicht erzählen.

Plötzlich hob er erneut den Zauberstab und richtete ihn zuerst auf den kräftigsten der vier – Vincent.

„Obliviate!"

Der etwas pummelige Junge erstarrte und sein Blick wurde glasig und leer.

Kurz hintereinander folgten auch Gregory und Blaise diesem Schicksal. Dann richtete Thomas seinen Zauberstab auf Draco, der ihn nur geschockt ansah. Keiner der Jungen hatte seinen Zauberstab bei sich, auch Draco nicht.

„Thomas... ich bin dein bester Freund. Tu das bitte nicht."

„Du wirst auch in fünf Sekunden noch mein bester Freund sein, Draco.", erwiderte Thomas ungerührt. „Aber lasse ich dir die Erinnerung, weißt du etwas, was niemand sonst weiß und sollten wir uns einmal streiten, hast du etwas gegen mich in der Hand. Etwas, womit du mich vielleicht nicht unbedingt zerstören, aber mir doch extrem schaden könntest."

„Thomas..."

„Nein, Draco. Niemand auf der Welt kennt diese Schwäche von mir und so wird es auch bleiben.", erwiderte Thomas und hob erneut seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Draco.

„Sag mir noch eines... Wie oft hast du das schon gemacht?", fragte der Blonde und sah dem anderen forschend in die Augen, versuchte zu sehen, ob er nun log oder die Wahrheit sagte.

„Noch nie..."

Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln schloss Draco Malfoy die Augen und erwartete, was er sowieso nicht verhindern konnte und was er in derselben Sekunde wieder vergessen haben würde.

„Obliviate!"

Sich konzentrierend schwenkte Thomas den Zauberstab über die vier bewegungslosen Jungen an seinem Bett und ließ sie alles vergessen, was sie nicht hatten sehen sollen. Dann legte er den Zauberstab schnell zurück unter das Kopfkissen und sah die vier an, lächelte sogar ein wenig, was sonst nur sehr selten vorkam.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Thomas...", riefen Gregory, Vincent, Blaise und Draco im Chor und sprangen auf Thomas' Bett, legten ihm ihre Geschenke in den Schoß.

„Wir wissen, dass du nicht feiern willst... aber gegen ein paar Geschenke hat doch niemand etwas.", meinte Draco lachend.

Dass Thomas ziemlich selbstzufrieden in sich hineinlächelte, bemerkten sie nicht. Außerdem dauerte das auch nur einen kurzen Moment; dann machte der junge Riddle sich über seine Geschenke her und packte Süßigkeiten, einen Schal, eine vergoldete Feder und ein Buch über Quidditch aus.

„Danke Leute... ihr seid wirklich die besten Freunde, die ich je hatte." Und auch die einzigen, fügte Thomas in Gedanken hinzu.

-------

TBC...


	6. Kapitel 5: Weihnachten?

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte, Harry zu töten? (Die Story ist absolut AU und demzufolge auch sehr OOC...)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews (auch wenn es nur zwei waren... _seufz_ )

* * *

**Weihnachten?**

---

Ein Klopfen zerriss die Stille, die fast immer im Büro des Direktors von Hogwarts herrschte. An den Wänden hingen unzählige Porträts ehemaliger Direktoren und Direktorinnen des Internats und viele davon sahen beim „Herein" des jetzigen Direktors zur Tür, um zu sehen, wer die Ruhe störte. Anschließend taten sie jedoch gleich wieder alle so, als würden sie schlafen.

Severus Snape betrat langsam das Büro und ging auf den Schreibtisch des Direktors zu. Das obligatorische Zitronenbonbon lehnte er wie immer ab.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Direktor?"

Albus Dumbledore saß an seinem Tisch und betrachtete seinen Zaubertranklehrer nachdenklich und deutlich besorgt. Die wachen Augen hinter seinen Halbmondgläsern wanderten langsam über die Gestalt vor sich, bis sie sich nach einiger Zeit wieder mit denen seines Gegenübers trafen.

Severus Snape sah blass und müde aus. Seine Augen hatten dunkle Ringe und er wirkte gehetzt und ausgelaugt. Seine ganzen Bewegungen wirkten fahrig und nervös. Immer wieder strich er sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die ihn eigentlich gar nicht störte.

„Ja, ich wollte Sie sprechen, Severus.", begann Dumbledore und deutete auf einen Stuhl vor dem Tisch, damit sich der Lehrer setzte, was dieser auch sofort annahm. „Ich mache mir Sorgen. Sie wirken übermüdet, gereizt – und das mehr als sonst – und Sie scheinen seit fast drei Monaten nicht in der Lage zu sein, diesen Zustand zu verbessern."

Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er Snape, ihn nicht zu unterbrechen.

„Ich will gern wissen, was los ist. Ich weiß sehr gut, was diesen Zustand normalerweise auslöst, und ich akzeptiere, dass Sie darüber nicht sprechen können. Aber sonst ist es einmal in mehreren Monaten und nicht Monate lang..."

„Der dunkle Lord bestraft mich nicht häufiger als sonst.", unterbrach Severus den Direktor nun doch bestimmt. Sofort sah er, dass der andere nach einer weiteren Möglichkeit suchte.

„Was ist dann der Grund für diesen Zustand? Wenn James und die anderen..."

„Nein, Direktor... Die vier sind nicht Schuld daran, auch wenn ich das nicht für unmöglich hielte. Aber ich werde einige Stärkungstränke einnehmen und dann geht es mir wieder besser. Vielen Dank für Ihre Sorge, Albus."

„Gut, wie Sie meinen... Dann möchte ich noch etwas anderes wissen. Weshalb habe ich hier eine Benachrichtigung, dass der Junge über Weihnachten hier bleiben soll? Ist das irgendeine Art Test oder eine Folter für Lily und James?"

Es war beiden natürlich klar, über wen sie sprachen. Auch wenn sie ihm in Gedanken unterschiedliche Namen gaben. Für Dumbledore war es eindeutig Harry, über den sie sprachen. Während Snape noch nicht einmal in Gedanken wagte, ihn anders als Thomas zu nennen.

„Nein, Sir... Thomas hat nur keinerlei Grund, zu dieser Zeit des Jahres seinen Vater sehen zu müssen.", versicherte Severus sofort. „Der Junge wird keinerlei Schwierigkeiten machen und die meiste Zeit sowieso in der Bibliothek verbringen."

Die Bestürzung in den Augen des Direktors war deutlich zu sehen, auch wenn er sofort versuchte es zu verbergen und auch nicht auf die Andeutung einging.

„Gut, Severus.. dann war es das. Aber achte besser auf dich."

Das brachte nun Severus etwas aus dem Konzept, denn der Direktor achtete eigentlich darauf, immer den notwendigen Abstand zu halten und dazu gehörte nun einmal auch das Siezen der einzelnen Professoren. Mit einem Nicken erhob er sich und verließ das Büro. Auf der Wendeltreppe nach unten überlegte er dann, wie er es schaffen konnte wieder halbwegs normal auszusehen.

----------------

Hogwarts schien leer und verlassen zu sein, jetzt wo die meisten oder beinahe alle Schüler fort waren. Kein Lachen oder Schreien oder Rennen in den Gängen war zu hören und auch der ewig nervende Poltergeist schien sich etwas zurückgezogen zu haben.

Thomas Riddle ging durch die leeren Korridore, zwei Bücher an seine Brust gedrückt, die er in die Bibliothek zurückbringen wollte. Mittlerweile vertraute die Bibliothekarin Madame Pince ihm auch schon seltenere Bücher an, die sie anderen Schülern nicht mit in die Gemeinschaftsräume geben würde. Aber er hatte bewiesen, dass er vertrauenswürdig war und kein Buch beschädigen oder auch nur zu spät zurückbringen würde.

Plötzlich horchte Thomas auf. War das gerade Kinderlachen gewesen? Aber er war doch der einzige, der hier geblieben war. Zumindest dachte er das mittlerweile. Kein anderes Kind, auch nicht aus einem anderen Haus war heute morgen beim Frühstück gewesen und auch nicht vorhin beim Mittagessen.

Neugierig, wie es eigentlich nicht seine Art war, schlich sich der Junge den Gang entlang, folgte den Geräuschen. Plötzlich sah er am Ende eines Seitenganges rotbraune, lange Haare um eine Ecke verschwinden. Zwei Paar Füße rannten davon. Langsam folgte er den beiden hellen Mädchenstimmen.

Um zwei Ecken folgte er ihnen, rannte nun schneller, weil sie immer wieder verschwunden waren. Dann standen sie plötzlich da und Thomas wäre beinahe mit ihnen zusammengestoßen.

„Wer bist du?", fragten die beiden wie aus einem Mund.

Doch Thomas konnte nicht antworten. Viel zu sehr lenkte ihn ab, was er sah. Er hatte zwei identisch aussehende Zwillinge vor sich, die er absolut nicht unterscheiden konnte. Sie hatten beide rotbraune Haare und trugen dunkelgrüne, warme Kleider, die fast ganz unter langen, schwarzen Wintermänteln verborgen waren. Kein Merkmal in ihrem Gesicht oder an ihrer Gestalt ließ eine Unterscheidung der beiden zu.

Die beiden anderen Zwillingspaare in Hogwarts, die Patils und die beiden älteren Weasleys, konnte er eigentlich unterscheiden, auch wenn er sich noch nie die Mühe gemacht hatte, mit ihnen zu sprechen.

Außerdem wirkten die beiden zu jung, um schon Schüler hier zu sein. Sie konnten sicher kaum zehn Jahre alt sein.

Plötzlich drang die Stimme einer Frau zu ihnen durch. „Jenny, Maggy... wo seid ihr?"

„Wir kommen, Mama.", riefen die beiden, die Thomas die ganze Zeit nur angestarrt hatten, und winkten ihm kurz, ehe sie sich umdrehten und wegliefen.

Thomas stand noch eine Weile dort in dem dunklen Gang und grübelte, was an den beiden gerade so seltsam gewesen war. Doch es fiel ihm nicht ein. Schulterzuckend drehte er sich dann um und ging den Weg, den er gekommen war, wieder zurück, um zur Bibliothek zu gelangen. Sicher würden die beiden auch noch länger da sein. Dann konnte er herausfinden, was so irritierend an ihnen war.

Madame Pince lächelte ihn ein paar Minuten später freundlich an, als er ihr die beiden Bücher überreichte, und half ihm sogar die nächsten beiden auf seiner Liste zu suchen. Immerhin war hier sonst kein anderer Schüler, den sie beobachten musste.

„Sind noch weitere Gäste hier?", fragte Thomas wie nebenbei, während er schon in dem ersten Buch blätterte, um die fragenden Blicke, welche er von der besorgten Dame zugeworfen bekam, nicht zu sehen. Auch er war in den letzten Wochen bleicher geworden, so als könnte er nicht schlafen oder wäre krank oder etwas in der Art.

„Nein... nur wie üblich. Die Potters und ihre Freunde sind hier.", erklärte die freundliche Dame. „Freust du dich schon auf morgen?", fragte sie sanft, als Thomas schon auf dem Weg nach draußen war.

„Morgen? Wieso?", fragte der Junge nur verwirrt. Noch mehr verwirrte ihn allerdings der halb entsetzte, halb mitleidige Blick, den ihm Madame Pince daraufhin zuwarf. Doch dann ging er einfach.

Nachmittags machte er sich auf Einladung seines Hauslehrers auf den Weg in die große Halle. Thomas' Verständnis für dieses Fest, was scheinbar alle so gern feierten, hielt sich in Grenzen. Er hatte nie zuvor Weihnachten gefeiert und keiner seiner Freunde hatte ihm erklären können, was da eigentlich genau zu feiern war.

Der junge Riddle betrat die Halle und blieb erst einmal staunend stehen.

Die Halle war ja schon zu Mittag geschmückt gewesen. Doch jetzt war es einfach atemberaubend. Überall hingen die verschiedensten Schmuckkristalle, Engelchen, Kugeln, Sterne. Dazu schwebten Kerzen überall im Raum. Vier riesige, geschmückte Bäume standen in jeder Ecke des Saales.

Aber dieses kurze Zeichen, dass Thomas irgendwo tief drinnen doch noch ein Kind war, verschwand sofort wieder. Mit gleichgültigem Blick schritt er auf den nun einzigen Tisch in der Halle zu, an dem Lehrer, Schüler und Gäste gemeinsam aßen. Die vier Haustische waren an die Wände gerückt. Er setzte sich an seinen Platz und bemerkte dabei etwas verspätet, dass die beiden fremden Mädchen ihm gegenüber saßen und ihn schon wieder neugierig musterten.

Wieder sah er sie an und diesmal merkte der Junge nach wenigen Augenblicken, was ihn schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen so irritiert hatte. Es waren ihre Augen.

Umrahmt von rotbraunem, lockigem Haar sahen ihn zwei Paar der grünsten Augen an, die er kannte. Diese Augen kannte er nur aus dem Spiegel und von einer Frau, die er ihrer gefühlsduseligen Anfälle wegen nicht mochte.

„Thomas.. ich möchte dir unsere beiden jüngsten Gäste vorstellen, die du noch nicht kennen gelernt hast.", sagte Albus Dumbledore förmlich. „Das sind Jenny und Maggy Potter."

Sofort verfinsterte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen. Potter... Würde dieser verdammte Name ihn denn von nun an immer und überall verfolgen?

„Hallo...", murmelte er nur und nahm sich von dem Kuchen, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand, wartete nicht, dass irgendjemand hier ihm gestattete zu beginnen.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens folgten die anderem seinem Beispiel und begannen den leckeren Kuchen zu essen und heiße Schokolade oder Kaffee zu trinken.

„Freust du dich auf die Geschenke, Thomas?", fragte eines der Mädchen, Thomas konnte nicht sagen, ob Jenny oder Maggy.

„Wozu sollte ich Geschenke brauchen? Ich habe alles, was ich benötige.", erwiderte der Junge gleichgültig und ignorierte, wie er es sich angewöhnt hatte, das leise Aufschluchzen der Frau, die neben den beiden Mädchen saß.

„Aber.. es ist Weihnachten und..."

„Und was?", unterbrach Thomas das andere Mädchen, das ihn scheinbar überzeugen wollte, sich doch auch zu freuen. „Womit habt ihr euch Geschenke verdient? Dinge, die ihr nicht braucht? Wenn ihr es braucht, sollten eure Eltern es euch sowieso kaufen. Wenn ihr es nicht braucht, ist es absolut unsinnig..."

„Gibt es denn nichts, was du dir wünschst?", fragten die zwei, diesmal mit der irritierenden Fähigkeit von Zwillingen, gleichzeitig dasselbe zu sagen.

„Natürlich gibt es das... aber das geht euch absolut nichts an.", knurrte Thomas und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. „Ich bin satt.", murmelte er dann und stand auf, um zu gehen.

„Aber, aber .. Was sind denn das für Manieren.", kam es plötzlich mit einem kalten Lachen von der Tür her. Thomas drehte sich um.

Neben der Tür, die Klinke noch immer in der Hand, stand ein hoch gewachsener Mann. Die schwarze, teure Robe schwang noch immer, zeigte so deutlich, dass er ziemlich schnell hereingekommen war, auch wenn keiner der Anwesenden ihn bemerkt oder gehört hatte. Die schwarzen Haare schienen noch länger zu sein als bei seinem letzten Erscheinen und doch erkannte Thomas ihn natürlich sofort.

Niemand anderes als sein Vater, Lord Voldemort, stand in der Tür. Sofort neigte Thomas kurz den Kopf, um ihn zu begrüßen. „Guten Tag, Vater."

Hinter ihm gab es einen kleinen Aufruhr. Stühle fielen um, Füße scharrten und die beiden Mädchen fingen an zu weinen. Neben Thomas war Severus Snape aufgestanden und sank als einziger der Anwesenden vor dem dunklen Lord auf die Knie.

„Was verschafft uns die Ehre, Euer Lordschaft?", fragte er unterwürfig, wie er es immer tat, während er sich auf einen Wink wieder erhob und Thomas sanft, aber nur sehr kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Ich wollte sehen, was ihr an diesem Nachmittag so alles macht.", murmelte Voldemort und trat an Thomas heran, betrachtete dabei den reich gedeckten Tisch. „Wie ich gedacht habe, wird also mein Sohn vom Lernen abgehalten."

Thomas hörte hinter sich ein halb ersticktes Knurren, ignorierte das aber.

„Ich habe wie jeden Tag gelernt, Sir. Niemand hier hat mich abgehalten.", erklärte er fest und sah zu seinem Vater auf.

„So... du hast also alle deine Aufgaben für heute erledigt?"

Bei dieser Frage und dem Blick, den der dunkle Lord auf Snape warf, wusste Thomas was gemeint war. „Diese Übung findet immer erst abends statt, Sir."

„Wie lange hält er mittlerweile schon aus?"

„Eine halbe Stunde, Sir."

Die anderen Anwesenden hörten dem Gespräch nur relativ beunruhigt zu, wussten aber nicht, worum es eigentlich ging. Allerdings wurde Severus noch weitaus blasser, als er ohnehin schon war. Der Lord würde das doch nicht hier, vor allen Anwesenden erwarten?

„Ich will es sehen... Sofort.", verlangte Voldemort kalt und ließ somit die Befürchtungen seines Tränkemeisters wahr werden, der sofort wieder auf die Knie sank und zu Boden blickte.

Thomas' Gedanken rasten. Seine Lehrer und der Direktor waren immerhin anwesend und denen würde das folgende absolut nicht zusagen. Dennoch zögerte er überhaupt nicht, als er seinen Zauberstab zog und sich umdrehte, um ihn auf seinen Hauslehrer zu richten. Das hatte er in den letzten Wochen jeden Abend getan und es war ihm mittlerweile vollkommen in Fleisch und Blut übergangen.

Kalt und ohne die geringste Spur von Mitleid hob Thomas den Zauberstab, zeigte damit auf Snape und sagte fest: „_Crucio_!"

Severus Snape blieb zuerst ganz normal knien, als wäre überhaupt nichts, nur die Zähne hatte er fest zusammengebissen. Doch diese Selbstbeherrschung hielt angesichts der heftigen Schmerzen, die Thomas mittlerweile mit diesem dunklen Spruch erzeugen konnte, nicht lange an und so sank er nach wenigen Minuten stöhnend zu Boden und krümmte sich heftig.

Seine gesamte Welt bestand nur noch aus Schmerz und dem kalten Steinfußboden, den er unter sich spürte. Severus wusste sehr gut, dass Thomas den Zauber mittlerweile weitaus länger als eine halbe Stunde halten könnte, wenn er wollte. Mächtig genug war der Junge dazu, der niemals die Chance gehabt hatte, ein Kind zu sein.

Thomas' kalter, mitleidsloser Blick, mit dem er auf seinen Hauslehrer nieder sah, während er ihn scheinbar gnadenlos folterte, hielt alle in ihrem Bann. Niemand wagte sich zu rühren oder einzugreifen.

„Ich denke, das genügt, Thomas.", mischte sich plötzlich Dumbledore ein, während er sich erst jetzt erhob. Da der Junge überhaupt nicht auf die Worte reagierte, legte er ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Mit einem keuchenden Aufschrei drehte Thomas sich herum und starrte wütend zu Dumbledore auf. Dabei löste sich allerdings auch der Zauber auf Severus und der krümmte sich zusammen, blieb erst einmal vollkommen still liegen, ehe er sich langsam mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen erhob.

„Thomas!", donnerte die Stimme Voldemorts eindeutig ungehalten und der Junge zuckte leicht zusammen, verwünschte sich aber sogleich dafür.

Er fühlte sich seltsam ausgelaugt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Aber dass sein Vater trotz der Fortschritte, die er in den vergangenen Wochen gemacht hatte, seit er an Severus den Cruciatus übte, durch Dumbledores Schuld wieder nicht zufrieden war, machte diesen ganzen Tag zum reinsten Fiasko.

Langsam drehte Thomas sich um und sah zu seinem Vater auf. Auf Enttäuschung war er vorbereitet, jedoch nicht auf die Wut, die er nun im Gesicht des Mannes sah. Was Thomas noch mehr schockierte, war Voldemorts nächste Aktion.

Der Mann drehte sich einfach um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Saal.

Das war für Thomas das erste Mal seit ewiger Zeit zu viel. Tränen stiegen ihm mit Gewalt in die Augen, ohne dass er es überhaupt wirklich merkte. Doch bevor er in hysterisches Schluchzen ausbrechen konnte, stürmte er ebenfalls zur Tür hinaus.

Panik stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben und er hatte nur noch ein Ziel – die Bibliothek...

-------------------

TBC...


	7. Kapitel 6: Der erste Kampf

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte, Harry zu töten? (Die Story ist absolut AU und demzufolge auch sehr OOC...)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews. (°alle mal knuddel°)

Und danke an Sarah für das schnelle beta-lesen.

* * *

**Der erste Kampf**

-

Das war einfach nur unmöglich. Immer wieder, während der schwarzhaarige, in eine ebenfalls schwarze Robe gekleidete Junge durch die menschenleeren Gänge von Hogwarts rannte, wischte er sich über die feuchten Wangen oder versuchte die Tränen mit seinem Zauberstab einzudämmen. Aber sie rannen unaufhörlich weiter, als wollten alle Tränen, die er seit vier Jahren im wachen Zustand nicht vergossen hatte, plötzlich hervorbrechen.

Thomas verstand nicht, was das sollte oder auch nur wie es möglich war. Er war doch davor geschützt, schwache Emotionen zu zeigen. Sie waren tief in ihm eingeschlossen, auf dass sie niemals an die Oberfläche kommen sollten. Aber offensichtlich stimmte das ganz und gar nicht.

Madame Pince befand sich mit den anderen Lehrern und Gästen noch immer in der großen Halle und so betrat der schmächtige Junge eine menschenleere, totenstille Bibliothek, wie sie sich die Bibliothekarin wohl als Idealfall vorstellte. Es herrschte eine dunkle, düstere Stimmung, da es im Moment kaum Licht in dem riesigen Raum gab.

Einen Moment blieb Thomas stehen, weil er hoffte, die Ruhe hier würde dazu führen, dass auch er sich wieder beruhigte. Aber auch nach einigen Minuten war noch immer das herzzerreißende Schluchzen zu hören, das sich scheinbar tausendfach an den Wänden der Bibliothek und zwischen den Regalen brach.

Diese Laute hatten etwas so erdrückendes, dass es sogar schien, als würden die Bücher und Regale zurückweichen, um nicht von den ungeheuren Tränenfluten feucht zu werden.

Wieder wischte Thomas sich verzweifelt über die Augen. Das war einfach nicht er selbst. Er konnte doch unmöglich so ein schwaches Etwas sein.

Schnell rannte der Junge wieder los, glitt zwischen einzelnen Regalen hindurch und suchte nach einem Buch, einem ganz bestimmten Buch, dessen Titel ihm einfach nicht einfallen wollte. Aber er würde es erkennen, wenn er es sah, dessen war er sich sicher. Oder vielmehr hoffte er das inständig.

Wie hatte er nur den Spruch vergessen können? Den einen Zauberspruch, der ihn stark machen konnte, stark genug um die Erwartungen seines Vaters zu erfüllen. Er hatte diesen Spruch in sich getragen, seit er denken konnte, hatte ihn gehütet, wie einen Schatz.

Doch nun zermarterte er sich schon die ganze Zeit das Hirn und fand ihn einfach nicht mehr. Es war wie ein großes Loch in ihm, wie Nebel, dem er den Spruch einfach nicht entreißen konnte.

Aber die Antwort auf die Frage nach dem Vergessen war einfach: Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass er ihn nochmals brauchen würde. Er sollte doch für immer wirken.

-.-.-.-

Rückblick

Ein aufgeregter, kleiner Junge betrat zusammen mit seinem Vater und seinem Lehrer ein Geschäft mitten in der Winkelgasse. Es war sein erster Besuch in der Einkaufsstraße der Zauberer überhaupt. Über den Zweck seines Hier seins wusste der Kleine nichts, aber trotz seiner Jugend hatte er das Schild über der Tür im Vorbeigehen sofort entziffert und wusste nun, dass sie einen Laden für Zauberstäbe betreten hatten. Dieses Wissen ließ ihn gleich noch aufgeregter werden. Sollte er jetzt wirklich einen Zauberstab erhalten?

Ein sehr alter Mann, der sicherlich sein Urgroßvater sein könnte, kam zwischen Dutzenden von Regalen hervor und verneigte sich vor den Gästen. Oder eigentlich nur, das wusste der Junge trotz seiner Jugend, vor seinem Vater. Denn der war der dunkle Lord, den alle achteten und gleichzeitig fürchteten.

„Wie kann ich Euch dienen, mein Lord.", fragte Ollivander unterwürfig und betrachtete das Kind, das sich mit großen, neugierigen Augen umsah und aussah, als sei es sechs oder allerhöchstens sieben Jahre alt.

„Wir wollen einen Zauberstab kaufen, was sonst, du Idiot.", erwiderte Voldemort ungeduldig. „Zeig dem Jungen, was du hast."

„Aber mein Lord, das Kind ist viel zu jung... kein Stab wird einen so jungen Zauberer erwählen. Ich..." Doch der alte Mann verstummte. Es war nicht gut, dem dunklen Lord zu widersprechen, wenn man nicht gerade lebensmüde oder masochistisch veranlagt war.

Also suchte er Stäbe über Stäbe heraus. Reichte sie dem Knaben und ließ sie ihn schwingen. Doch bei den meisten zeigte sich nicht die geringste Reaktion und Ollivander wurde immer nervöser. Schließlich verneigte er sich tief.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, mein Lord. Aber selbst die schwächsten Stäbe, die ich besitze, wollten das Kind nicht. Ich schlage vor, in einigen Jahren..."

Der Schmerzfluch folgte sofort und der alte Mann brach vor den drei Kunden zusammen. Thomas Riddle mochte erst sieben Jahre alt sein, aber er hatte dergleichen schon so oft gesehen, dass er nicht einmal zusammenzuckte. Gleichgültig sah er auf den sich windenden Mann herab.

Es war relativ schnell vorbei und das Kind kniete neben Ollivander.

„Ich werde jeden Stab probieren, den Sie haben, Sir.", meinte Thomas mit kindlich fester Stimme. Dabei sah er zu seinem Vater und auch zu seinem Lehrer auf. Denn auch Severus Snape war anwesend.

„Zeig ihm die starken Stäbe, mein Sohn ist kein Schwächling."

Mühsam erhob sich der Alte und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Er wollte protestieren, dass es bei den starken Stäben weitaus unwahrscheinlicher war, dass einer ein Kind in dem Alter erwählte. Aber Ollivander wollte noch nicht sterben und so machte er sich daran, die stärkeren Zauberstäbe herauszusuchen. Wenn Voldemort selbst sah, dass es bei keinem Stab funktionierte, würde er sich damit zufrieden geben müssen, ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht.

Nach und noch holte der Ladenbesitzer nun stärkere Stäbe aus den Regalen. Die geöffneten und wieder geschlossenen Schachteln türmten sich auf einem Stuhl und bei keinem der Stäbe darin war irgendetwas passiert, wenn der Junge sie in die Hand nahm. Doch dann war es plötzlich anders.

Schon als die Schachtel sich öffnete, schienen die Augen des Jungen aufzuleuchten. Dann, anstatt den Stab wie zuvor zu nehmen, schwebte die kleine Hand einen Zentimeter über den Stab entlang. Die Augen des Kindes waren geschlossen und ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen.

Gerade als Voldemort fragen wollte, was dieser Unsinn solle, sprang der Stab einfach in die Hand des Jungen und zeigte sofort, dass er dort auch bleiben wollte, indem er einige feuerrote und goldene Funken versprühte.

Ollivander rieb sich die Augen. War der Stab wirklich in die Hand des Kindes gesprungen? Unsinn.. der Junge hatte nur schnell danach gegriffen. Etwas anderes konnte es nicht sein. Seine alten Augen hatten ihm einen Streich gespielt, nichts weiter.

„Das ist einer meiner besten Stäbe und auch einer der stärksten. Mahagoni und Einhornhaar zu...", wandte er sich an die beiden Erwachsenen. Doch er wurde ungeduldig unterbrochen und hielt plötzlich einen Lederbeutel in der Hand.

„Dreißig Galeonen werden ja wohl reichen.", meinte Voldemort und ließ Snape die Tür öffnen, damit sie gehen konnten.

So erfuhren die drei nie, was der alte Zauberstabhersteller noch bezüglich des Stabes sagen wollte, den der Junge nun stolz in der Hand hielt. Denn er enthielt nicht nur das Einhornhaar, das Bestandteil vieler Stäbe war. Nein, dies war der einzige Stab, den Ollivander je gefertigt hatte, der zusätzlich eine Phönixfeder enthielt.

Thomas war völlig aus dem Häuschen und strahlte die beiden Männer an, während sie durch die Winkelgasse gingen, um zu ihrem Aparationspunkt zu gelangen.

„Nimm dich zusammen, Junge!"

„Ja, Sir. Verzeihung.", erwiderte Thomas sofort und stellte das Herumhüpfen ein. Nun ging er ruhig neben den beiden her und sah sich auch nicht weiter in der Gasse um, wo viele Zauberer und Hexen sie ängstlich musterten. Seinen Zauberstab hielt der Junge fest umklammert in der linken Hand und würde ihn so schnell auch nicht wieder hergeben.

Als sie Riddle Manor wenige Augenblicke nach ihrem Erscheinen betraten, wurde der Junge sofort auf sein Zimmer geschickt, um wie immer zu lernen.

„Ich komme in einer Stunde nach, um mit Euch den neuen Trank durchzugehen.", hörte Thomas noch von seinem Lehrer, während er schon die Treppen hinauf rannte. Den Stab drückte er dabei fest an seine Brust, als hätte er Angst, sein Vater würde ihn an sich nehmen und erst einmal sicher verwahren. Aber das kam Voldemort nicht einmal in den Sinn.

Oben angekommen, zog der Junge sich schnell um und setzte sich dann auf sein Bett. Seine Augen strahlten, als er einige einfache Sprüche, die er sich schon theoretisch angeeignet hatte, ausprobierte und sie auch gleich funktionierten. Dann richtete er den Stab auf sich selbst und murmelte den Zauberspruch, den er schon seit über einem Jahr im Herzen trug wie einen Schatz.

Schmerz durchzuckte das Kind und der kleine, schmächtige Körper bäumte sich auf, während der Zauberstab klappernd zu Boden fiel. Thomas lag keuchend auf dem Bett und starrte entsetzt zur Decke. Im ersten Moment hatte er das Gefühl, weinen zu müssen, weil sein Körper plötzlich so weh tat und er sich so erschrocken hatte. Als das nicht ging, wollte er laut lachen, da es offensichtlich funktioniert hatte. Doch auch das ging nicht mehr.

Mit einem kalten Grinsen setzte er sich auf und sah auf den Zauberstab hinunter.

„Danke... dass du zu mir gekommen bist.", wisperte er und hob ihn auf, spürte erneut dieses warme Gefühl seinen Arm hinaufströmen, das er auch schon bei der ersten Berührung erfahren hatte.

Niemals wieder würde er schwach sein und sein Vater würde endlich wirklich stolz auf ihn sein können.

-.-.-.-

Niemals wieder war eine verdammt kurze Zeit gewesen. Gerade einmal vier Jahre lang und jetzt war der Zauber scheinbar von einer Sekunde zur nächsten verschwunden.

Wo war es nur? Wie hieß es? Irgendwo zwischen all den Büchern musste doch auch das richtige dabei sein. Immer wieder wischte sich Thomas die Tränen aus den Augen, weil er kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte und suchte mit schon beinahe glasigen Augen die Regelreihen ab.

„Was suchst du, Thomas?"

Wie vom Donner gerührt, blieb der Junge stehen. Er musste sich nicht einmal umdrehen, um zu sehen, wer ihn gerade angesprochen hatte. Diese ruhige, großväterliche Stimme konnte nur zu einer einzigen Person gehören.

„Ein Buch..", war alles was Thomas hervorbrachte, denn seine Stimme klang kindlich und verweint und er hasste ihren Klang.

„Ich glaube, du suchst das hier.", murmelte Dumbledore und plötzlich erschien ein Stück Pergament vor den Augen des Jungen.

Thomas starrte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf die drei Worte, die er darauf sah, dann zückte er blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf sich und wiederholte den Spruch. Keuchend sackte er auf die Knie und atmete einige Male tief durch.

Wut kroch in ihm hoch. War Dumbledore Schuld gewesen, dass der Spruch versagt hatte? War es wieder einer dieser verfluchten Tests gewesen?

Langsam drehte er den Kopf und funkelte den alten Mann an. Seine Augen schienen Feuer zu sprühen.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte er mit nun wieder kalter, beherrschter Stimme, die deutlich seine mühsam gezügelte Wut hören ließ.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du Hilfe brauchen könntest. Diesen Spruch gibt es nur in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek.", meinte Dumbledore leichthin und zog ein Bonbon aus der Tasche. „Zitronendrops?"

„Nein, Danke, Sir.", erwiderte Thomas zischend und stand auf, klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose.

„Du solltest dir die Tränen abwischen. Das passt nicht zu deinem kalten Auftreten..."

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes reinigte Thomas sich und sah nun wieder aus, als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen. Nicht einmal seine Augen zeigten noch das verräterische Rot, das immer weinen bedeutete.

„Willst du wissen, warum der Zauber sich gelöst hat?", fragte Dumbledore, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort. „Zu viel schwarzmagische Energie... wenn du zu viele schwarze Sprüche anwendest, wird der Bann schwächer und bricht irgendwann, so wie vorhin in der Halle."

Der Direktor hob die Hand und Thomas sah erschrocken, dass er plötzlich seinen Zauberstab hielt.

„Geben Sie ihn mir zurück. Sofort!"

„Ich möchte erst in Ruhe mit dir reden, ohne dass du irgendwelche Dummheiten machst, Thomas. Komm, setzen wir uns."

„Ich stehe lieber. Danke, Sir.", erwiderte Thomas, auch wenn seine Stimme nun nicht mehr so kalt und wütend klang.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht leicht hast und dass du nur deinem Vater gehorchst.", begann Dumbledore und betrachtete den Jungen nachdenklich. „Was du mit Professor Snape machst, geschieht mit dessen Einverständnis, wie er mir versichert hat... auch wenn er natürlich nicht wirklich eine Wahl hatte. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich beobachte und informiert bin, was du tust."

Thomas stand vollkommen still und gleichgültig da, obwohl er fast schon zu Tode erschrocken war. Der Direktor wusste, was er tat oder getan hatte? Wie?

„Ja, Thomas. Ich weiß nicht nur über diesen Spruch eben Bescheid... ich weiß auch, dass du deine Freunde mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt hast, weil sie zu viel über dich herausgefunden hatten. Diesen vier Jungen kannst du wirklich vertrauen, sie sind deine Freunde. Aber du weißt natürlich nicht, was das eigentlich ist und deshalb siehst du nur, dass sie deine Schwäche kennen und das kannst du nicht zulassen, nicht wahr?"

„Sie haben kein Recht, mich zu beschatten, mich auszuspionieren. Ich schade keinem Schüler hier. Alles was ich will, ist in Ruhe lernen... ohne dass mir andauernd jemand einreden will, dass ich jemand ganz anderes bin. Deswegen haben sie die zwei Gören herbringen lassen. Nicht wahr? Wegen ihrer verdammten Spielchen. Um mich unsicher zu machen. Aber...

ICH BIN NICHT HARRY POTTER!"

Was folgte, ging sehr schnell und im Nachhinein fragte Dumbledore sich, wieso er es nicht hatte kommen sehen. Ohne dass Thomas etwas sagte, flog sein Zauberstab plötzlich aus der Tasche des Direktors, wo dieser ihn sicher verwahrt glaubte, und sauste in die ausgestreckte Hand des Jungen.

Dumbledore wusste nicht, welchen Spruch der Junge als nächstes auf ihn schleudern wollte und sollte es auch niemals erfahren. Seine Reflexe waren für einen Mann seines Alters hervorragend und so hatte er seinen eigenen Stab gezogen, noch ehe Thomas den seinen in der Hand hielt.

Ein lautloser Spruch traf das Kind und schickte es sofort zu Boden.

„Lautlose und zauberstablose Magie... in deinem Alter unglaublich.", war das letzte, was Thomas hörte, ehe er in eine tiefe Schwärze glitt und die Bewusstlosigkeit ihn umfing.

-

TBC...

Ich weiß, war ein sehr kurzer Kampf. **°gg°** Aber war ja auch nur der erste.


	8. Kapitel 7: Gebrauche ihn weise

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte, Harry zu töten? (Die Story ist absolut AU und demzufolge auch sehr OOC...)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews.

Und vor allem tut es mir sehr, sehr, sehr leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

* * *

**Gebrauche ihn weise**

Dunkelheit...

Es war, als würde er durch eine absolute und unendliche Dunkelheit laufen. Nichts um ihn her ließ auch nur ahnen, wo er sich befand oder wohin er ging. Es gab keinerlei Lichtquelle, keine Sterne am Himmel und auch keine anderen Personen um ihn herum. Absolut dunkel und still und kalt, völlig verlassen.

Als er sich zitternd über die Oberarme fahren wollte, merkte er im ersten Moment erschrocken, dass er gar keinen Körper hatte. Eben noch hatte er deutlich das Gefühl gehabt, zitternde Hände zu haben und nun war da gar nichts mehr, kein einziges Gefühl oder ähnliches.

Panik stieg für einen kurzen Moment in ihm auf. War er tot? Hatte dieser alte Trottel ihn mit irgendeinem dummen, weißmagischen Spruch versehentlich getötet?

Nein, schaltete sich dann doch sein Verstand wieder ein. Wenn er tot wäre, würde er hier nicht herumlungern und darüber nachdenken. Also doch nur ein Traum, diagnostizierte er sofort.

Dennoch lief er weiter oder glaubte es zumindest. Aber in dem Moment, als er darüber nachdachte und aufhörte, seine nicht vorhandenen Beine zu bewegen, merkte er, dass er schwebte. Er flog durch ein Nichts, ohne jede Orientierung und ohne jedes Gefühl. Und doch wusste er, dass er sich bewegte, auch wenn er es nicht erklären konnte.

Irgendwo am Rande dieses Nichts war ein schwacher Lichtschein aufgetaucht und auf diesen trieb er nun zu. Immer schneller und schneller flog er dahin, weil er neugierig war, was das wohl sein könnte, und weil es der einzige Orientierungspunkt war, den er in diesem Nichts hatte.

Das Licht wurde größer, aber verteilte sich auch mehr, sodass es nicht heller wirkte als zuvor. Was war das nur? Und wieso träumte er solch einen Unsinn?

Plötzlich erhob sich ein Flüstern überall um ihn her, sodass nicht auszumachen war, woher es eigentlich kam. Zuerst war es so leise, dass unmöglich etwas zu verstehen war. Es schien wie ein leiser Wind in den Blättern eines Baumes zu sein. Thomas hielt inne und lauschte angestrengt, ob er irgendetwas verstehen konnte. In dem Moment wurde es auch gleich deutlicher.

Es handelte sich um eine tiefe, eindeutig männliche Stimme, die ängstlich klang und die er zu seinem Erstaunen absolut nicht verstehen konnte. Es war eine fremde und doch irgendwie vertraute Sprache. Er wusste, dass er sie eigentlich verstehen können sollte. Aber alles, was er ausmachen konnte, war ein Name.

Peter.

Nur ein Flüstern und doch fühlte er sich plötzlich geborgen.

Und dann war da plötzlich Schmerz! Unsagbarer Schmerz, der sich eine Sekunde lang in seinem gesamten Körper auszubreiten schien, gefolgt von einem leisen Kichern aus zwei fast identischen Mündern.

Als Thomas Riddle klar wurde, wem dieses Kichern gehörte, wollte er am liebsten sofort wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit entfliehen. Aber er hatte sich schon bewegt und das war den beiden Potter-Mädchen nicht entgangen.

„Du bist ja wieder wach... Professor Dumbledore sagte, du bist gestolpert und dann gestürzt. Geht es dir wieder besser?", fragten die beiden wie aus einem Mund.

Thomas stöhnte nur entsetzt und versteckte sein Gesicht unter seinem Arm. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe und versuchen über diesen merkwürdigen Traum nachzudenken. Wie war noch gleich der Name, den er gehört hatte? Patrick.. Pierre... nein, Peter... ja genau, Peter. Kannte er irgendjemanden, der so hieß?

„Wir haben uns hier herein geschlichen, weil dir doch bestimmt langweilig ist. Krank zu sein ist ja schon doof, aber allein sein ist noch schlimmer."

„Ja, deswegen sind wir hier und weil Jenny unbedingt wissen wollte, was alles in deinen Geschenken drin ist."

„Gar nicht war! DU wolltest es genauso wissen, Maggy!"

Thomas schloss einfach die Augen und wünschte sich ganz weit weg, wo es keine keifenden Kinder gab, die ihm auf den sowieso nicht vorhandenen Nerven herumtrampelten.

„ICH HAB KEINE GESCHENKE!", schrie er entnervt.

Sofort war es totenstill in dem Raum. „Doch... dort.", murmelte eine der beiden Mädchen kleinlaut und deutete auf des Fußende des Bettes, in dem Thomas lag.

Noch immer genervt und unwillig blinzelte Thomas, ehe er die Augen langsam öffnete. Und tatsächlich stapelten sich dort, gleich hinter seinen Füßen, einige Päckchen. Alle waren sorgfältig in buntes Papier eingewickelt, das zum Teil alberne weihnachtliche Motive zeigte. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

„RAUS! Los verschwindet!", zischte Thomas die beiden Kinder an, die auch tatsächlich sofort im ersten Moment verängstigt, dann aber kichernd aus dem Saal stürmten. Er warf den Paketen noch einen bösen Blick zu, ehe er sich auf die Seite drehte und sie ignorierte.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Thomas vergeblich versucht hatte wieder einzuschlafen, warf er einfach die Bettdecke zurück und setzte sich auf.

Von wem er die Geschenke hatte oder was darin war, interessierte ihn nicht weiter. Er brauchte nichts davon und wollte sich auch nicht von weiß Gott wem bestechen lassen. Weihnachten war unsinnig!

Schnell stand er auf, zog sich an und bevor ihn irgendjemand aufhalten konnte, verließ Thomas den Krankenflügel, um in seinen eigenen Schlafsaal zurück zu gehen. Auf halbem Weg in die Kerker bemerkte der Junge allerdings, dass sein Zauberstab nicht in seiner Robe war. Sofort drehte er um und ging zurück. Vielleicht war er ihm ja auch nur heraus gefallen, während er sich anzog, oder während er von der Schwester ausgezogen worden war. Bei dem Gedanken jagte ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken und er dachte lieber nicht mehr daran, dass diese Person ihn fast völlig unbekleidet gesehen hatte.

Aber auch nachdem er eine Viertelstunde lang den Krankensaal abgesucht hatte, blieb der Zauberstab verschwunden und so langsam wurde Thomas ärgerlich. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, was passiert sein konnte.

Dumbledore!

Thomas wirbelte herum und wie gerufen stand der Direktor in der Tür.

„Mein Zauberstab, Professor. Ich hätte ihn gern wieder.", murmelte er und versuchte dabei so höflich wie möglich zu sein.

„Ich möchte zuerst mit dir reden, Thomas. Dieser Stab ist sehr mächtig... Weißt du das?", fragte Dumbledore und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben einem der Betten. „Zitronendrops?"

„Nein.. ich mag nichts Süßes.", erwiderte Thomas und sah den Direktor weiter auffordernd an. Er wollte seinen Stab zurück haben. „Der Stab hat mich gewählt. Sie haben kein Recht, ihn mir wegzunehmen. Geben Sie ihn zurück, oder..."

„Oder was? Meinst du, dein Vater kann mich zwingen?", wollte Dumbledore wissen. Er beobachtete den Jungen genau, der jetzt die Augen schloss und sich zu konzentrieren schien.

„Gib dir keine Mühe... Selbst wenn du auf diese Entfernung deinen Zauberstab rufen könntest... Er ist gut verwahrt."

„So? Meinen Sie wirklich?", erwiderte Thomas spöttisch und öffnete die Augen. Er bemerkte, dass Dumbledore seine Sicherheit irritierte.

Nach einem Augenblick war ein leises, klapperndes Geräusch zu hören und dann zerbarst eine der Fensterscheiben des Krankenreviers. Eine kleine Holzkiste schwebte auf Thomas zu und blieb vor ihm in der Luft stehen.

Zu Dumbledores Gunsten ließ sich sagen, dass er sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken ließ. Doch im nächsten Augenblick konnte er auch das nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Thomas hielt lediglich seine Hand über die Kiste und sie zerbarst in Millionen kleiner Splitter, sodass der darin gefangene Zauberstab in die Hand seines Besitzers schnellen konnte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Thomas an dem sichtlich geschockten Direktor vorbei und verließ die Krankenstation.

--------------------------

Im neuen Jahr, als die Ferien zu Ende gingen, kamen auch so nach und nach die Schüler von Hogwarts aus den Ferien zurück und das Schloss war wieder von den lauten Stimmen hunderter Kinder und Jugendlicher erfüllt.

Auch die Jungen aus Thomas' Schlafsaal standen eines Tages wieder vor ihm, während er auf dem Bett lag und las.

„Hey, Thomas... wie war die Zeit ohne uns?"

„Wahrscheinlich hast du die ganze Zeit im Bett verbracht und gelesen..."

„Mann... Wieso liegen hier noch die ganzen Geschenke herum?"

Erst bei der letzten Frage, die von Vincent kam, sah Thomas Riddle endlich von seinem Buch über fortgeschrittene magische Verwandlungen auf und musterte die vier Jungs vor sich.

Draco sah aus wie immer. Er trug die besten Sachen, die man sich denken konnte. Natürlich alles in Schwarz, wie er es am liebsten mochte. Seine dünnen, weißblonden Haare waren kurz geschnitten und lagen eng an seinem Kopf. Es war fast eine Wohltat ihn anzusehen, da er sich genau wie Thomas nie veränderte.

Vincent und Gregory schienen beide noch etwas dicker geworden zu sein, sodass die ebenfalls neuen Sachen schon fast nicht mehr passten. Sie spannten schon ein wenig um den Bauch herum und das machte die beiden irgendwie unansehnlich.

Blaise dagegen trug seine schwarzen Haare jetzt lang, sodass sie bis über die Schultern reichten. Sie waren in einem lockeren Zopf im Nacken zusammen geholten und gaben ihm ein fremdes, ungewohntes Aussehen. Auch seine Kleidung war neu und sicher mehr als teuer gewesen.

„Ich brauche keine Geschenke.", murmelte Thomas nur. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Er war dazu übergegangen, die Geschenke am Fußende seines Bettes einfach zu ignorieren.

Mehrfach hatte er versucht, sie einfach los zu werden. Diese Päckchen waren schon im Müll gelandet, aus dem Fenster geflogen und mit einem Zauberspruch zerfetzt worden. Doch jedes Mal, wenn Thomas am Morgen danach wieder aufwachte, lagen sie am Fußende seines Bettes, als wäre nichts geschehen. Sie schienen ihn regelrecht zu verhöhnen.

Spätestens im Sommer, wenn sein erstes Schuljahr an der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei vorbei war, würde er sie los sein, weil er sie garantiert nicht in seinen Koffer packen würde!

„Ach, Thomas... nun sei doch nicht immer so.", murmelte Draco und fischte eines der Päckchen heraus. „Das hier ist von mir...", meinte er und hielt es mit einem auffordernden Lächeln so, dass der andere Junge es sehen musste.

„Wieso nur will mir jeder etwas schenken?", murmelte Thomas einfach nur Kopf schüttelnd. Er wollte nichts und würde auch Dracos Päckchen nicht anrühren.

„Wir können sie ja für dich öffnen.", verkündeten Vincent und Gregory, als wären sie Zwillinge und schnappten sich jeder eines der größten Pakete. Ehe Thomas noch richtig reagieren konnte waren sie offen.

„Cool... ein Buch.", murmelte Vincent eher abfällig und legte es Thomas auf den Schoß.

Es war ein Buch über die Geschichte der weißen Magie, wie Thomas nach einem kurzen Blick darauf feststellte, und er verzog nur das Gesicht. Dumbledore war der Schenker, da gab es keinen Zweifel.

Gregory war sehr still geworden und starrte auf einen Haufen Stoff in seinem Arm. „Sollst du jetzt Schneider werden?", murmelte er und betrachtete das seltsame, silbergrau glänzende Material. Es fühlte sich an wie Seide, aber auch wieder nicht.

Thomas sah auf und bekam große Augen. Sofort nahm er den Stoff an sich und betrachtete ihn, fühlte neugierig. „Wie Wasser... das in Seide eingewebt ist.", murmelte er leise. Ein Zettel fiel heraus und er nahm ihn neugierig. Wer konnte ihm wohl so etwas schenken?

Doch es standen nur drei Worte auf der Karte und keine Unterschrift. _Gebrauche ihn weise!_

„Was soll das sein?", wollten Gregory und Vincent wissen. Dann sahen sie sich an und lachten, als ihnen auffiel, dass sie alles gleichzeitig sagten. Doch sofort war es vorbei, weil sie neugierig auf Thomas schauten.

Der junge Riddle stand auf und betrachtete den Stoff noch immer mit vor Staunen großen Augen. Dann riss er sich zusammen und sah die anderen Jungs strafend an.

„Wenn ihr mehr lesen würdet, wüsstet ihr es.", meinte er nur selbstgefällig. Dann warf er sich den Umhang um die Schultern und war sofort vom Hals abwärts verschwunden.

Die vier anderen Jungen keuchten auf und starrten ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Ein unsichtbar machender Umhang.", murmelte Draco, der als erstes seine Stimmbänder wiedergefunden zu haben schien. „Ich habe Vater mal darüber reden hören. Aber ich dachte, es wäre nur eine Geschichte. Weißt du, was du damit alles anstellen kannst?"

„Ja...", hauchte Thomas, dem die Möglichkeiten scheinbar alle gleichzeitig durch den Kopf schossen. „Auf jeden Fall ist er nichts für dumme Streiche."

Der Gesichtsausdruck der anderen vier sagte ihm, dass sie aber an so etwas gedacht hatten.

„Ich will nicht erwischt werden und irgendeinen Lehrer verärgern, der ihn mir dann wieder abnimmt. Nein... Aber ich weiß schon etwas, was ich machen kann."

Allerdings hatte er nicht vor, es den anderen nun zu erklären. Da konnten sie ihn groß anschauen, wie sie wollten. Nein, er würde das allein machen. Er wollte endlich wissen, was diese vermaledeiten Potters eigentlich von ihm wollten. Warum sie sich ständig in so dreister Weise aufdrängten, dass es absolut nicht auszuhalten war.

Gedankenverloren steckte er den Umhang in seinen Koffer, der wie bei allen Schülern unter seinem Bett stand. Dabei überlegte er, wer ihm dieses wertvolle Stück wohl geschenkt haben mochte. Eigentlich konnte er sich nur zwei Personen vorstellen. Professor Snape... und seinen Vater, Lord Voldemort.

Wie sehr Thomas sich damit irrte und wozu ihn dieser Umhang noch befähigen würde, ahnte der Elfjährige noch nicht einmal ansatzweise.

--------------------------

TBC...


	9. Kapitel 8: Versuchung

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte, Harry zu töten? (Die Story ist absolut AU und demzufolge auch sehr OOC...)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews.

* * *

**Versuchung**

---

Die kleine Demonstration seiner Kräfte beim Weihnachtsessen war für Thomas Riddle nicht ohne Folgen geblieben. Die meisten Lehrer, die ja alle anwesend gewesen waren, erkannten zwar an, dass er dem Befehl seines Vaters hatte folgen müssen, doch die Kaltblütigkeit hatte sie alle beunruhigt. Und so behielten sie nun, nachdem die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts dem normalen Unterricht gewichen waren, den jungen Riddle besonders scharf im Auge. Keiner wollte, dass in seinem Unterricht ein Unverzeihlicher an einem der Schüler ausgeführt wurde. Und wer wusste schon sicher, wie kaltblütig der Junge bereits war?

Thomas störte sich nicht weiter daran, was die Lehrer denken mochten oder wozu sie ihn für fähig hielten, aber die ständigen Blicke in seinem Rücken gingen ihm nach den ersten drei Wochen des neuen Jahres verdammt auf die Nerven. Deswegen warf er seinen selbstauferlegten Verzicht bezüglich des Tarnumhangs schließlich doch über den Haufen, um nicht mehr ständig angestarrt zu werden.

Der Stoff, aus dem der Mantel gewirkt war, war so fein, dass man den Umhang, unter dem sich ein ausgewachsener Mensch verbergen konnte, mühelos zu einem sehr kleinen Paket zusammenfalten konnte. Thomas legte ihn einige Male zusammen und versteckte ihn dann unter seinem Pullover, den er wie alle Schüler unter seinem Umhang trug. Auf diese Art hatte er ihn immer dabei und konnte schnell in einem dunklen Gang darunter verschwinden, sodass ihn niemand mehr bespitzeln konnte.

Der zweite Vorteil, den diese gelegentlichen Pausen von den Blicken hatte, kam dann auch eines Tages eher zufällig zum Vorschein.

Es war ein erster wirklich halbwegs warmer Samstag im Frühling, aber Thomas saß wie eigentlich immer in seiner Freizeit in der Bibliothek, um zu lernen. Draco und die Anderen hatten ihn schon den ganzen letzten Abend genervt, dass er doch mal wieder mit nach draußen kommen könnte. Sie wollten fliegen und dem Slytherin-Hausteam beim Quidditch-Training zusehen. Doch Thomas hatte, wie die vier sicherlich vorausgesehen hatten, strikt abgelehnt.

Gleich nach dem Frühstück hatte er sich dann morgens davon gemacht und war unter seinem Umhang verborgen in die Bibliothek gegangen, wo er sich wieder in seine kleine ruhige Ecke zurückgezogen hatte. Doch noch ehe er den Umhang abnehmen konnte, kamen Draco, Blaise, Vincent und Gregory um die Ecke und standen nur wenige Meter neben ihm, wo sie sich flüsternd unterhielten.

„Mist... er ist noch nicht da,... aber wir können einfach an der Tür warten.", wisperte Blaise leise.

„Genau... dann fangen wir ihn ab und schleifen ihn mit nach draußen. Er muss endlich mal wieder Spaß haben...", war Dracos Erwiderung darauf, während die Vier wieder aus dem kleinen Winkel zwischen den Regalen verschwanden, den Thomas als seinen Platz ansah.

Mit einem Grinsen entschied Thomas, dass er von nun an öfter unter dem Tarnumhang lernen würde. So konnte er noch viel besser seine Ruhe haben und musste lediglich darauf achten, dass sich niemand versehentlich auf ihn setzte.

Unsichtbar lächelnd schnappte er sich eines der Bücher, die hier immer für ihn lagen und ließ es zusammen mit seiner kurz sichtbaren Hand unter dem Umhang verschwinden.

Es handelte sich um ein dickes und offensichtlich sehr altes Buch, das aber wahrscheinlich nicht sehr oft gelesen worden war. Fast schon andächtig schlug der Junge es auf und fuhr mit einem Finger das Inhaltsverzeichnis entlang, um zu sehen, welche Kapitel darauf schließen ließen, dass er das darin Geschriebene noch nicht anderweitig gelesen hatte und somit bereits kannte.

Zu seinem Erstaunen waren gleich unter dem ersten Dutzend mehrere Gebiete, die er bisher noch nicht studiert hatte, und er schlug eifrig die entsprechende Seite auf, um sich darin zu vertiefen.

Auf diese Art verbrachte der junge Riddle nun sehr viele ungestörte Stunden und seine Freunde gaben es schließlich auch auf, ihn auszufragen, wo er denn immer hin verschwinde. Sie mussten sich eben damit abfinden, dass lernen für Thomas wichtiger war, als irgendwelche Spiele.

Auch die Lehrer beruhigten sich langsam wieder, als in den Wochen nach dem Beginn des Schulbetriebs im neuen Jahr keine Schüler irgendwelche Schmerzflüche meldeten, die an ihnen ausgeführt worden waren.

---

So ging es dann mittlerweile schon auf Ostern zu und die Schüler waren damit beschäftigt, sich auf die Abschlussprüfungen vorzubereiten. Viele Kinder wirkten in dieser Zeit schon gehetzt, weil sie an all den Stoff dachten, den sie noch lernen mussten.

Thomas hingegen, der sowieso darauf trainiert war, viel zu lernen und es auch gleich nach dem ersten Mal zu behalten, war entspannter denn je. Und so störte es ihn auch nur wenig, als er eines Nachmittags die Potters durch die Eingangshalle kommen sah.

Doch in diesem Moment reifte eine Idee in ihm oder vielmehr kam sie wieder an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins. Schon als er seinen Tarnumhang am Anfang des neuen Jahres kurz vor Ende der Ferien zum ersten Mal in der Hand gehalten hatte, war sie ihm wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf geschossen.

Wenn er unsichtbar war, konnte er vielleicht endlich herausfinden, was diese Leute zusammen mit Dumbledore wirklich vor hatten. Seine Vermutung würde sich vermutlich bestätigen, dass sie lediglich versuchten, ihn und seinen Vater zu entzweien und dadurch irgendwie an Voldemort heran zu kommen.

Er, Thomas Riddle, würde dieses Komplott jetzt ein für alle Mal aufdecken und seinem Vater beweisen, dass er ein würdiger Erbe war und nicht immer nur Enttäuschungen produzierte.

Also huschte Thomas lautlos um eine Ecke und verbarg sich dort unter seinem Tarnumhang. Dann folgte er der vierköpfigen Potter-Familie durch die fast leeren Gänge Hogwarts. Es war ein schöner Tag und die Mehrzahl der Schüler befand sich draußen auf dem Gelände. So war es nicht schwer, an ihnen dran zu bleiben.

Aber wie sollte er unbemerkt mit in die Gästezimmer schlüpfen, welche die Potters in Hogwarts bewohnten, wenn sie zu Besuch waren? Mit dieser Frage beschäftigte sich Thomas auf dem ganzen Weg, hatte aber keine wirklich gute Idee, die nicht mit seiner Entdeckung einhergehen würde. Allerdings waren seine Befürchtungen im Nachhinein völlig überflüssig.

Als die Eltern der beiden Mädchen die Tür zu den Zimmern aufgeschlossen hatten und eintraten, trödelten die Zwillinge noch kichernd im Gang herum und so huschte Thomas durch die offene Tür und stellte sich etwas abseits an die Wand, um nicht gleich angerempelt zu werden.

Lily war kaum richtig im Wohnzimmer des kleinen Appartements und hatte sich den Mantel ausgezogen, als sie sich auch schon zu ihrem Mann umdrehte.

„Gib mir bitte die Karte, James..."

„Ach Schatz... was willst du denn damit. Es bringt doch nichts immer nur darauf zu starren und diesen Namen zu lesen. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht...", versuchte James wie eigentlich immer in dieser Situation Lily zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Ich will die Karte... Jetzt gleich, James!", erwiderte Lily heftig und schon fast hysterisch.

Seufzend holte James ein scheinbar leeres Stück Pergament aus der Jackentasche und reichte es seiner Frau. Sofort ging Lily damit zu einem großen leeren Tisch und legte es ab. Dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und tippte einmal auf den noch leeren Papierstapel.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin.", wisperte sie so leise, dass Thomas sich anstrengen musste, um die Worte zu hören. Neugierig kam er näher, als auf dem eben noch völlig leeren Pergament schwarze Linien entstanden.

Als der Junge dann merkte, was genau er gerade sah, während Lily durch die verschiedenen Seiten des Pergaments blätterte, nämlich den Grundriss von Hogwarts, klappte ihm erstmal der Mund vor Erstaunen auf. Aber es war nicht einmal unbedingt die Tatsache, dass auf dem eben noch leeren Pergament eine Karte von Hogwarts erschien, vielmehr waren dort überall kleine Spuren zu sehen, an denen jeweils ein Name hing, sodass Thomas die Bewegungen der Schüler und Lehrer im Schloss sehen konnte.

„Ich kann ihn nicht finden.. zumindest ist er nicht in der Bibliothek.", murmelte Lily und blätterte durch die einzelnen Lagen des Pergaments, um die verschiedenen Gänge, Räume und Etagen abzusuchen. „Ich glaube immer noch, dass wir es dem Jungen zeigen sollten. Diese Karte lügt nicht... und hier steht sein wahrer Name drauf."

„Schatz... wir haben das doch schon so oft diskutiert. Er würde sagen, wir hätten die Karte manipuliert, damit dort bei seiner Position Harry Potter steht."

„Wieso glaubt er nur, dass wir das tun würden?" Lily warf sich mit einem Schluchzen in die Arme ihres Mannes und ließ sich nur sehr schwer trösten.

Thomas stand da, wie erstarrt. Diese Leute glaubten wirklich, dass er ihr Sohn war. Es war sicherlich kein Trick. Es sei denn... sie wussten, dass er sich gerade hier befand. Aber das war schlicht unmöglich.

Voller Neugier betrachtete er die Karte erneut und versuchte zu verstehen, wie sie funktionierte. Dann, sich unsicher umschauend, blätterte er etwas darin und erstarrte erneut mitten in der Bewegung. Er sah die Abbildung dieses Teils des Schlosses. Da war er sich ganz sicher. Es waren fünf Personen in einem Raum. Margaret und Jennifer Potter, die still auf dem Sofa saßen, wie Thomas nach einem Blick feststellte. Lily und James Potter ebenfalls dicht beieinander und sich nicht bewegend und dann war da ein fünfter Punkt, der sich ebenfalls nicht bewegte, dicht bei der Wand hinter der Tür und Thomas wusste, dass er das sein musste, denn sonst befand sich niemand an dieser Stelle. Aber neben dem Punkt stand nicht Thomas Riddle, wie es sein sollte... Dort stand Harry Potter!

Völlig ungläubig und einfach nicht begreifend, wie das sein konnte, trat Thomas einen Schritt zurück, sodass die Karte wieder zuklappte. Er atmete hektisch und es fehlte wirklich nicht viel, dass er einfach zusammengebrochen wäre.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein weiterer Gast trat ein. Sofort nutzte Thomas die Chance zur Flucht und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

„Peter.. schön dich zu sehen.", hörte er James noch sagen und eine weiche fast weiblich klingende Stimme antworten, ehe er weit genug weg war, dass sie ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnten.

Noch immer schwer atmend und am ganzen Körper zitternd, lief Thomas Riddle in die Kerker. Keuchend nannte er das Passwort, um in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen und von dort lief er gleich weiter in seinen Schlafraum. Erst an diesem sicheren Ort kam er unter dem Tarnumhang hervor, den er sofort in seinem Koffer versteckte.

„Das kann doch nicht sein... das ist unmöglich.", wisperte er leise vor sich hin und wäre nicht der Zauber über ihm, hätte er vor Angst und Verzweiflung sicherlich geweint. So musste er mit diesen Gefühlen auskommen, ohne sie irgendwie ausdrücken zu können.

Sollte er tatsächlich Harry Potter sein? Diese Frage kreiste unaufhörlich in seinem Geist und der Junge, der trotz seines Wissens und seiner nicht unbeträchtlichen Macht immer noch ein elfjähriges Kind war, verzweifelte fast daran.

„Nein... Es war ein Trick... sie haben sich diese Karte gemacht und sie so verhext, dass mein Name dort geändert wird.", murmelte er vor sich hin und glaubte es sogar fast.

Aber eine kleine Stimme in ihm redete immer wieder dagegen. Wieso sollten sie sich dann so darüber unterhalten? Warum sollte es sie kümmern, was er dachte? Hatten sie die Karte nicht dazu hergestellt, dass sie ihn damit täuschen konnten? Wenn ja, hätten die beiden sie ihm doch längst gezeigt.

Nach einigen Stunden des Grübelns fiel Thomas noch etwas ein, was er bisher übersehen und an das er seit Weihnachten nicht mehr gedacht hatte. Dieser seltsame Traum hatte ihn damals noch einige Nächte lang verfolgt und war anschließend verschwunden, was Thomas durchaus gefreut hatte.

Aber der Name... Es war ihm noch immer ein Rätsel gewesen, weil er absolut niemand mit dem Namen Peter kannte. Bis auf vorhin...

Wer war dieser Peter, der zu den Potters gekommen war? Sicher einer ihrer Freunde... Aber kannte er ihn vielleicht?

Thomas verfluchte sich, dass er in seinem geschockten Zustand nicht darauf geachtet hatte, wer da zur Tür herein gekommen war und wie dieser Jemand ausgesehen hatte. Er wollte einfach nur dort weg kommen und hätte vermutlich nicht einmal seinen Vater erkannt.

Bei diesem Gedanken durchlief ein Frösteln den Jungen. Sein Vater... Der schöne Plan, diesem endlich einmal zu zeigen, dass sein Sohn etwas wert war und ihn unterstützen konnte, war nun geplatzt. Von diesem Besuch in den Räumen der Potters würde Thomas so schnell niemandem erzählen.

Seufzend legte er sich auf sein Bett und dachte weiter über die gerade erlebten Dinge nach. Irgendwie war es fast schon ein Abenteuer gewesen und das ließ den Jungen, der eigentlich sonst nie irgendeine Regung zeigte, etwas lächeln.

Er hatte dieses heimliche Herumschleichen wirklich genossen und vielleicht würde er es bald wieder tun. Die Versuchung war doch einfach viel zu groß, um ihr ewig widerstehen zu können.

-----------

TBC...


	10. Kapitel 9: Ein Sommer mit Folgen

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte, Harry zu töten? (Die Story ist absolut AU und demzufolge auch sehr OOC...)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews.

sam saw: Ich bin leider nicht so schnell. Schreibe auch noch an einer anderen Story mit und jede Menge RPGs.

Liriel2006: Die Story ist sehr dark und wird es sicher auch bleiben - wie man an diesem Kap merkt...

-

**Ein Sommer mit Folgen**

-

Es war ein schöner Sommertag. Die Sonne schien heiß vom Himmel herab und wärmte die Kinder, die alle lachend um einen See in Schottland herum verteilt waren. Kleine Gruppen von ihnen gehörten immer zusammen und unterhielten sich aufgeregt. Das Schuljahr war endlich zu Ende.

„Es ist wirklich schon vorbei... Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben."

„Glaub es nur, Vincent. In einer Stunde sitzen wir schon in den Kutschen und dann geht es ab nach London. Ich freu mich auf die Ferien... endlich mal nicht lernen und erstmal nicht mehr büffeln."

Der blonde Junge lag auf dem Rücken im Gras und blinzelte in den strahlenden Himmel.

„Außer natürlich Thomas... du wirst auch in den Ferien lernen bis zum Umfallen... oder?"

Thomas Riddle saß als einziger der fünf, während die anderen lagen, und sah auf den See hinaus. Seine Haare waren etwas länger geworden und seine Haut, wenn das überhaupt ging, noch bleicher. Seine teure schwarze Robe hing wie immer recht locker um seinen schmächtigen Körper.

„Hast es erraten.", murmelte er nur abwesend. In den letzten Monaten hatte er ständig gegrübelt. Wer war er? Konnte er überhaupt die Wahrheit heraus finden, ohne sich dabei auf das Wort eines anderen verlassen zu müssen?

Doch was ihn noch mehr fertig gemacht und auch seine Leistungen etwas gedrückt hatte, war die Tatsache, dass sein Vater seit Weihnachten nicht ein einziges Mal hier gewesen war.

Hatte das Versagen seines Sohnes beim Weihnachtsessen ihn dermaßen blamiert, dass er nicht mehr kam? Wenn es so war, würden die Ferien wohl nicht besonders schön werden.

„Ich wollte doch nur, dass er stolz auf mich ist.", seufzte Thomas leise und strich sich über das Gesicht.

„Was? Wer will das nicht...", fragte Draco und merkte gleich, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war.

Mit einem kurzen, deutlichen Schrecken merkte der junge Riddle, dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte. Dann wurde sein Gesicht kalt und feindselig.

„Du hast gar keine Ahnung, Malfoy! Also halt einfach die Klappe. Viel Spaß beim Faulenzen,... ich sehe euch dann nächstes Schuljahr.", knurrte er nur und seine Augen funkelten kurz wütend, auch wenn er gar nicht in Richtung der anderen sah.

Die verdutzten und verletzten Gesichter der vier Jungen, mit denen er ein ganzes Schuljahr lang einen Schlafsaal geteilt hatte, bemerkte Thomas gar nicht. Er sprang lediglich auf und stapfte hinauf zum Schloss, um schon einmal seinen Koffer aus dem Kerker zu holen.

-

Die Heimfahrt über hatte Thomas sich hinter einem Buch versteckt und jeden Versuch der anderen, mit ihm zu reden, ignoriert. In seinen Gedanken sah er sich vor seinem Vater stehen und diesem den Umhang zeigen. Wie würde Lord Voldemort wohl reagieren, wenn sein Sohn ihm anbot, in Hogwarts für ihn zu spionieren? Würde er ihn endlich einmal wirklich mit Stolz ansehen und das Angebot annehmen?

Die kleinen Abenteuer der letzten Monate kamen ihm in den Sinn. Wie er einmal in die Küche geschlichen war, um sich noch etwas zu essen zu holen. Oder wie er seine Lehrer eine Zeit lang verfolgt hatte, wie diese es mit ihm einen Monat lang gemacht hatten.

Doch bei all diesen ‚Abenteuern' hatte Thomas immer peinlich darauf geachtet, keine Regel zu brechen oder auch nur leicht zu verletzen.

Zu so etwas konnte er sich dann doch nicht überwinden.

Wenn der Mantel nun wirklich ein Geschenk seines Vaters war, was die einzige logische Erklärung schien, würde er gar nichts damit erreichen, einfach vor ihn zu treten und sein Angebot zu machen. Er musste irgendwie zeigen, dass er es konnte; seinem Vater beweisen, dass er einen guten Spion abgab.

Aus diesem Grund hatte er die Lehrer verfolgt. Kein einziger hatte ihn je bemerkt, nicht einmal den Hauch eines Verdachts gehegt. Wenn er Voldemort das zeigen konnte.

Als er aus dem Zug stieg, sah Thomas sich schon nach ihm um, schalt sich dann aber selbst einen Dummkopf. Sein Vater würde ihn nicht abholen. Es war ja schon am Abfahrtstag überraschend gewesen, dass er ihn hergebracht hatte.

Allein ging der Junge zu einem leeren Fleck und wartete. Nach einigen Minuten stand dann plötzlich Mobby, die Hauselfe von Riddle Manor, neben ihm und verbeugte sich tief, sodass die Nase fast den Boden berührte.

„Mobby froh, dass junger Herr ist wieder da.", piepste der Elf und nahm sofort den Koffer am Griff. Dann fasste er nach der Hand des Jungen und apparierte mit ihm zurück zum Manor des Lords. „Essen gleich fertig, junger Herr. Koffer oben..."

Thomas sah sich in der Eingangshalle um. Nichts hatte sich verändert, seit er am ersten September von hier fort appariert war. Es wirkte immer noch alles so dunkel und kalt. Aber gerade das war es, was Thomas mit diesem Ort verband und so fühlte er sich gleich zu Hause.

Langsam, da rennen nicht erwünscht war, ging er die Treppe hinauf, um sich für das Abendessen umzuziehen. Vielleicht, hoffte er, würde er heute nicht alleine essen. Vielleicht hätte sein Vater Zeit mit ihm gemeinsam zu speisen.

Doch diese Hoffnung trog, wie er gut zehn Minuten später feststellen musste. In seiner besten Robe saß Thomas allein im Speisezimmer und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum.

„Ist er gar nicht da, Mobby?", wollte er von dem Hauself wissen, der neben dem Stuhl des Jungen darauf wartete, dass er einen weiteren Auftrag bekam.

„Master in seinem Büro... Master dort zu essen gewünscht."

Seufzend nickte der Junge einfach nur und kaute etwas auf dem Fleisch herum. Dann schob er seinen Teller kaum angerührt beiseite.

„Räum ab...ich bin satt.", murmelte er nur und verschwand aus dem Saal, um nach oben zu gehen und erstmal auszupacken. Dann warf er sich mit einem Buch auf sein Bett.

Allerdings konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Immer wieder wanderten die Gedanken des Jungen zum Büro und dem Mann darin. Warum nur konnte sein Vater nicht einmal sein, wie andere?

Heute hatte er gesehen, dass es auch anders ging. Die anderen Schüler, die von ihren Eltern vom Bahnsteig abgeholt worden waren. Sie hatten sich gefreut und die Mütter zum Teil sogar Freudentränen vergossen.

„Meine Mutter... warum musste sie sterben?", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige und betrachtete die weißen Wände seines Zimmers. Es war so unfair, zumal er nicht einmal ein Bild seiner Mutter besaß. Es gab keines in diesem Haus, wie Mobby ihm schon mehrfach versichert hatte.

---

SCHMERZ!

Er explodierte überall in seinem Körper. Es schien, als würde die ganze Welt nur aus diesem einen Gefühl bestehen, das ihn innerlich zerriss und zerstört zurück ließ.

Der kleine schmächtige Körper blieb nicht lange aufrecht, zumal er sowieso auf dem Boden gekniet hatte. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, ehe der Schutz seiner Gefühle unter dem Ansturm schwarzer Magie barst und er schrie ... schrie, sodass er in Sekunden heiser war.

Zuckend wand sich der Junge auf dem Boden und ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, weshalb Severus nie so laut geschrieen hatte, als er täglich gefoltert worden war.

Dann war es genauso schnell zu Ende wie an den Tagen zuvor und die schwarze Gestalt verschwand wortlos aus dem Zimmer, dessen Tür mit einem Klicken ins Schloss fiel und damit nicht mehr zu öffnen war.

Nein, sie würde sich erst dann wieder öffnen, wenn der dunkle Lord erneut herein kam, um seinen Sohn mit einem Cruciatus zu foltern.

Schluchzend wie ein Baby und mit zitternden Händen griff Thomas Riddle nach seinem Zauberstab und wollte den Spruch über sich sprechen, der die Tränenflut versiegen lassen würde. Damit er wieder stark genug war, um den restlichen Tag zu überstehen.

Doch wozu?

Es würde nichts bringen. Denn am nächsten Tag würde sich die Tür erneut öffnen und sein Vater würde absolut kalt verlangen, dass er sich hinkniete. Kniete, wie ein x-beliebiger Todesser, damit er bestraft werden konnte.

Allein beim Gedanken daran, schrie Thomas wieder auf und schmetterte den Zauberstab, der sein wertvollster Besitz gewesen war, seit er sieben Jahre alt geworden war, gegen die Wand.

Oh ja, er hatte Strafe verdient... aber doch nicht so.

„Warum so?", schluchzte der Junge leise und rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen. Während seine Gedanken zum zweiten Tag der Ferien wanderten.

Er hatte seinen Vater überraschen wollen. Um vielleicht herauszufinden, ob der Tarnumhang von ihm gewesen war. Wenn es nicht so war, würde er sich sicher darüber freuen, und wenn es so war hoffentlich auch, da er ja nun die Möglichkeit hatte, für ihn in Hogwarts zu spionieren.

Doch diese schön ausgemalten Möglichkeiten waren nicht eingetreten. Denn, was Thomas nicht bedacht hatte, war einfach, dass es noch eine dritte Möglichkeit gab:

--- Rückblick ---

Unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen schlich er sich die Treppe hinunter. Seine nackten Füße erzeugten keinen Laut, sodass niemand auch nur den leisesten Verdacht haben konnte. Außerdem war sowieso niemand weiter hier, der ihm irgendwie unterwegs begegnen und ihn somit versehentlich berühren konnte.

Mobby hatte gesagt, dass der dunkle Lord wieder in seinem Arbeitszimmer war und so trugen die Füße des Jungen ihn auch dorthin. Unschlüssig blieb er dann aber neben der Tür stehen. Wie sollte er hineinkommen, ohne dass der Lord es sofort merkte?

Er musste beweisen, dass er es konnte, sonst hatte sein Besitz des Umhangs überhaupt keinen Sinn.

Doch nach einigen Minuten kam ihm sein Vater selbst zu Hilfe. Die Tür öffnete sich und der Lord verließ sein Büro, sodass Thomas schnell und lautlos hineinschlüpfen konnte.

Oh ja... wenn er sich in das Büro seines Vaters schleichen konnte, würde dieser sicherlich anerkennen, dass er gut genug war, um auch in Hogwarts zu spionieren. Sicher gab es doch auch dort Dinge, die der dunkle Lord wissen wollte und die Severus nicht in Erfahrung bringen konnte.

Still stand er dann in einer Ecke und wartete auf die Rückkehr Voldemorts. Er wollte noch einige Minuten lang dort stehen bleiben und sich dann zu erkennen geben.

Der dunkle Lord kam nach einer Viertelstunde wieder in den Raum und begab sich langsam zu seinem Schreibtisch. Kurz stockte er auf halbem Weg, schien zu lauschen und Thomas hielt den Atem an.

Konnte sein Vater ihn gehört haben?

Eigentlich nicht... denn er war völlig still gewesen, lediglich sein Herz hatte laut ins einer Brust gepocht.

Im nächsten Moment waren diese Gedanken jedoch absolut überflüssig.

Der dunkle Lord wirbelte mit gezogenem Zauberstab herum und starrte genau auf die Stelle, an der Thomas verborgen stand. In den Augen blitzte eine Wut, die der Junge noch nie auf sich selbst gerichtet gespürt hatte.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er durch das durchsichtige Material des Umhangs und öffnete den Mund, um irgendetwas zu sagen, um zu erklären, weshalb er hier war. Doch kein Ton wollte sich in seiner Kehle formen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen mich auszuspionieren? Du undankbare kleine Kröte.", zischte Voldemort so leise, dass es kaum zu verstehen war.

Dann spürte Thomas zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben den zweiten der drei unverzeihlichen Flüche.

Von unsagbaren Schmerzen gepeinigt sank er in sich zusammen und schrie nach wenigen Sekunden so laut, dass es seinen eigenen Ohren weh tat. Sein Körper zuckte immer stärker, sodass er bald unter dem Umhang zu sehen war, weil dieser mehr und mehr verrutschte.

Voldemorts Wut schien keine Grenzen zu kennen. Erst als der Junge, den er seinen Sohn genannt hatte, keine Stimme mehr hatte, um einen weiteren Laut von sich zu geben, nahm er den Fluch von ihm.

Halb bewusstlos lag der Schwarzhaarige am Boden und sah mit Tränen überströmtem Gesicht zu seinem Vater auf. Auch wenn er jetzt die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte zu erklären, was los war, dass er keineswegs ein Spion war, konnte er es nicht. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr vorhanden.

Außerdem wollte Voldemort auch gar nicht zuhören.

„Mobby!", rief er und als der Elf erschienen war, sprach er mit absolut kalter Stimme weiter: „Bring diesen Wurm in sein Zimmer und versiegele es."

-----

Ein Wurm... ja, nichts anderes war er länger für seinen Vater. Ein Wurm, der versucht hatte, ihn auszuspionieren.

Dafür wurde er nun Tag für Tag bestraft. Immer wieder. Schmerzen auf Schmerzen.

Weiter schluchzend lag Thomas auf dem Boden neben seinem Bett, als Mobby – wie jeden Tag – erschien, um die inneren Verletzungen des Fluches zu heilen.

Doch dieses Mal blieb der Hauself unschlüssig vor ihm stehen und betrachtete das weinende Kind.

„Warum weinen, junger Herr?", wollte er wissen. „Sonst nie weinen..."

„Ist doch...doch gleichgültig, Mobby... alles ist egal. Ich...ich kann nicht mehr.", schluchzte der sonst immer so beherrschte und zurückhaltende Junge. „Ich wollte doch nur, dass er mich endlich richtig akzeptiert... dass er stolz auf mich sein kann. Aber ... aber das wird nie so sein. Immer ist alles falsch, was ich mache."

Er starrte vor sich hin und die Tränen liefen noch immer über seine Wangen. Die Schmerzen, die noch immer da waren, spürte er kaum noch.

„Mein Vater hasst mich... er hasst mich.", wisperte er und sah den Hauselfen an, der in dem Moment mit den Fingern schnippte und einen Trank vor Thomas Lippen hielt. „Trinken, junger Herr... dann gleich besser fühlen."

Gehorsam trank Thomas die Phiole leer und spürte, wie sich die winzigen, durch den Folterfluch hervorgerufenen Verletzungen in seinem Inneren schlossen, wie die Schäden nach und nach heilten.

Der Junge wusste sehr gut, dass er von dem Elfen nicht wirklich etwas erfahren würde. Mobby war dem dunklen Lord ergeben und nicht dessen Sohn.

Aber die Ferien würden bald zu Ende sein und dann würde auch die Strafe notgedrungen aufhören. Es sei denn der dunkle Lord beauftragte seinen treuen Untergebenen in Hogwarts – Severus Snape – die Strafe fortzuführen.

„Welche Ironie das wäre...", schluchzte Thomas und hob eine Hand, um seinen Zauberstab zu sich zu befehlen. Erneut, wie jeden Tag in den letzten Wochen, richtete er den Stab auf sich selbst und sprach die Formel, die seine Gefühle einmal mehr in einen sicheren Bann zogen.

„Wenn Sev jetzt weiter machen müsste, was ich ihm letztes Jahr angetan habe..."

Langsam erhob er sich und sah der Hauselfe nach, die aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Mit einem langsam grimmiger werdenden Gesichtsausdruck starrte Thomas vor sich hin.

„Es hat sich aber noch etwas verändert... Denn ich hasse dich auch, Vater."

---

TBC


	11. Kapitel 10: Hartes Training

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte, Harry zu töten? (Die Story ist absolut AU und demzufolge auch sehr OOC...)

Vielen Dank für die diesmal erstaunlich reichlichen Reviews! Da hat man gleich noch viel mehr Lust zu schreiben.

-

**Hartes Training**

-

„WAS?"

Die kindliche Stimme quiekte im ersten Moment, als würde Thomas Riddle sich mit seinen nicht einmal zwölf Jahren bereits im Stimmbruch befinden. Völlig verdattert starrte er den Hauself an, der sich bei der Frage erneut vor ihm verbeugte.

„Master wünscht frühstücken mit jungem Herrn. Master bereits wartet.", piepste Mobby erneut nun schon sichtlich aufgeregt und wartete, dass der Junge endlich aufstand und sich anzog, damit der Meister nicht noch länger warten musste.

Sich auf die Lippen beißend, überlegte Thomas tatsächlich einen Moment abzulehnen. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen die Wut und den Hass, den er immer mehr in sich spürte, weiter angestachelt, auch wenn es absolut sinnlos war. Sein Vater war viel zu mächtig, um sich wie auch immer gegen ihn wehren zu können.

Außerdem war das hier seine Chance. Die Chance, endlich aus diesem Raum heraus zu kommen. Die Chance, dass die Strafe vielleicht wirklich endlich zu Ende war und der tägliche Alptraum dieser Ferien aufhörte.

Mit diesem Gedanken schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett, reinigte sich schnell mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs und kleidete sich an. Mobby war gleich, nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass der Junge gehorchte, verschwunden, um es seinem Meister zu melden.

Langsam ging Thomas nur einige Minuten später die breite Treppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle und auf die Tür zum großen Speisesaal zu.

Nie... niemals zuvor hatte sein Vater mit ihm gefrühstückt. Wenn er es recht bedachte, hatte er außer an offiziellen Essen, wenn einige hochrangige Gefolgsleute wie Dracos Vater, Lucius Malfoy, da gewesen waren, noch nie mit seinem Vater gegessen. Zumindest nicht, soweit er sich zurück erinnern konnte.

Tief durchatmend stand der Junge einen Moment vor der Tür, richtete nochmals seine schwarze, edle Robe und versuchte die ewig strubbeligen, unzähmbaren Haare glatt zu streichen. Dann klopfte er kurz an und öffnete langsam die Tür, um mit erhobenem Kopf einzutreten.

Die letzten Wochen hatten noch etwas anderes, außer Hass, in Thomas bewirkt. Etwas, das er jetzt erst beim Eintreten mit Schrecken erkannte.

Als der dunkle Lord den Blick hob, sank sein Sohn automatisch auf die Knie.

Mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln betrachtete Voldemort den Jungen, dem dieses Verhalten durchaus stand, wie der Ältere innerlich grinsend feststellte.  
„Die Strafe ist vorbei.", murmelte er dann ruhig. „Steh auf und setz dich an den Tisch. Ich hoffe, die Lektion war eindringlich genug..."

„Ja, Sir.", erwiderte Thomas sofort, selbst in seinen Ohren erbärmlich eifrig klingend. Dann erhob er sich langsam mit weiter gesenktem Kopf und kam zum Tisch herüber. Als er den Stuhl zurückgezogen hatte und sich gerade setzen wollte, stockte er, da etwas auf seinem Platz lag, das er zuvor nicht gesehen hatte.

Fast ein wenig ungläubig strich er über das Paket aus Stoff und wusste sofort, was es war. Nichts sonst fühlte sich dermaßen seidig weich an.

Sein Tarnumhang...

Fragend hob er nun doch den Blick und sah seinem Vater das erste Mal seit Wochen wieder bewusst ins Gesicht, bevor er sich jedoch erst einmal schnell setzte, um die Anweisung von vorher auszuführen.

„Woher hast du diesen Umhang?", wollte Voldemort nun wissen, während er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, wie er es oft tat, wenn Thomas etwas angestellt hatte und gleich bestraft werden würde.

„Ich weiß.. es nicht genau, Sir. Ich habe ihn zu Weihnachten bekommen und,... dachte irgendwie, er wäre von dir.. oder Severus.", murmelte Thomas leise und senkte den Kopf etwas, weil er einen Schlag erwartete.

Es wurde immer offensichtlicher, wie albern seine diesbezüglichen Gedanken gewesen waren. Wenn der Umhang von seinem Vater gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn garantiert nicht als Weihnachtsgeschenk getarnt geschickt und Severus wäre sicherlich auch nicht auf diese Idee gekommen.

„Es war nur ein Zettel dabei.. ohne Unterschrift.", erzählte er deshalb weiter, als sein Vater sich nicht rührte, seine wachsende Unsicherheit hinter einer kühlen Maske, wie er hoffte, verbergend. „Gebrauche ihn weise, stand darauf."

Voldemort hatte lediglich zugehört und nichts weiter gesagt. Nun beugte er sich nach vorn und schob den Umhang dichter zu dem Jungen hin.  
„Dann solltest du ihn dazu verwenden, herauszubekommen, wer uns entzweien wollte.", murmelte er, ehe er sich erhob. „Es war mehr als dumm anzunehmen, er wäre von mir, Junge."

Thomas starrte seinen Vater mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an und folgte ihm mit dem Blick, als er den Saal mit wehender Robe verließ.  
„Diesmal hab ich es gespürt.", wisperte er zu sich selbst und starrte auf seinen noch unbenutzten Teller.

Mehr als deutlich hatte er gefühlt, wie sein Vater in seinen Geist eingedrungen war, wie er seine Gedanken überwacht hatte. So hatte Voldemort also damals gemerkt, dass er nicht mehr allein in seinem Büro war. Damals... Der Anfang der Ferien schien wirklich eine Ewigkeit her zu sein.

„Kurzes gemeinsames Frühstück.", murmelte Thomas dann nur und begann zu essen. Doch wie so oft hatte er kaum Appetit und schob den Teller recht schnell von sich.

Anschließend begab er sich sofort in sein Zimmer hinauf und begann in seinen Büchern zu stöbern. Vielleicht hatte er ja eines dabei, in dem es um das Lesen von Gedanken ging. Als er allerdings nach Stunden des Suchens nichts fand, nutzte er den Luxus – ja, es war bereits Luxus für ihn – sein Zimmer verlassen zu dürfen, und ging in die Bibliothek hinunter, um dort weiter zu suchen. Irgendwo musste es doch etwas geben.

-

Der Rest der Ferien – kaum zwei Wochen – verging so rasend schnell, dass Thomas gar nicht richtig wusste, wie ihm geschah, bis er sich im Zug zurück nach Hogwarts wieder gefunden hatte. Doch auch die Fahrt schien an ihm vorbei zu gleiten, während er sich Gedanken darüber machte, was er tun sollte.

Weder seine Freunde, die mit ihm im selben Abteil saßen, noch die Ankunft oder die Sortierungszeremonie der neuen Schüler konnten ihn irgendwie erreichen. Alles war wie ein schales Bild, das er einfach ignorierte.

Draco und die anderen hatten es irgendwann aufgegeben, ihn nach seinen Ferien auszufragen und er war auch mehr als froh darüber. Was hätte er auch schon erzählen sollen? Dass sein Vater von Strafen mit Schlägen zu Folterung übergegangen war? Nein, das ging absolut niemanden auch nur das geringste an.

Nach dem Essen ging Thomas dann nicht mit den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum im Kerker von Hogwarts, sondern verschwand ungesehen unter seinem Tarnumhang und bog auf halbem Weg in einen anderen Seitengang ab.

Er musste zu dem einzigen Menschen, von dem er wusste, oder zu wissen glaubte, dass er ihm helfen konnte... zu dem einzigen, dem er innerhalb Hogwarts vertrauen konnte.

Langsam schlich der Junge durch die Dunkelheit, die nur hin und wieder von einer Fackel erhellt wurde, bis er endlich vor seinem Ziel angekommen war. Es war klar, dass die Zielperson noch nicht da sein konnte und so wartete er weiter unter dem Umhang versteckt.

Es dauerte noch eine weitere halbe Stunde, bis Schritte durch den Gang hallten. Eine ganz in schwarze Roben gehüllte Person kam um die Ecke, die schwarzen, scheinbar immer fettigen Haare wehten nur einen Moment lang, ehe sie wieder schwer auf die Schultern sanken.

Endlich waren alle Schüler seines Hauses mit Stundenplänen versorgt und er konnte sich auch zurückziehen.

Die Tür öffnete sich bereits lautlos als Severus Snape herum schnellte und genau auf die Stelle sah, wo Thomas unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen stand.

Wenn er noch Zweifel gehabt hatte, waren sie damit ausgelöscht. Snape konnte ihm helfen!

„Wir müssen reden.", murmelte Thomas nur und ging einfach an dem verdutzten Mann vorbei in dessen kleines Wohnzimmer, wo er wieder sichtbar wurde und den Tarnumhang, der durch den weichen Stoff zu einem erstaunlich kleinen Päckchen zusammengelegt werden konnte, unter seinem Pullover verschwinden ließ.

„Deine Hauskameraden suchen bereits nach dir. Was suchst du hier... es ist Sperrstunde. Du kannst doch unmöglich beim Bankett etwas angestellt haben, was eine Strafe lohnen würde, Thomas."

„Nenn mich nicht SO!", zischte der Junge herumfahrend und starrte seinen Lehrer dermaßen wütend an, dass dieser bleich wurde.

‚Merlin... sag jetzt nicht, ich soll dich Harry nennen.', flehte der geschockte Mann gedanklich, bis ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass er zuvor geduzt worden war. Irritiert und ungläubig betrachtete er den Jungen, den er sehr gut zu kennen glaubte.

Thomas Riddle hatte sich ganz offensichtlich verändert, versuchte das aber auch genauso offensichtlich zu verstecken. Beim Essen, als er den Jungen beobachtet hatte, war es Severus nicht weiter aufgefallen, doch jetzt war es ganz klar zu sehen.

„Wie soll ich dich also nennen?", wollte er ruhig wissen, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, wie er es auch in einem Klassenraum machen würde. Das schien den Jungen doch etwas aus der Fassung zu bringen. Da er nun offensichtlich seinen Lehrer vor sich hatte und nicht den Untergebenen seines Vaters... den er ein halbes Jahr lang täglich gefoltert hatte.

Genau diesen Gedanken schien der Junge nun auch zu hegen, denn er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und sah dem Mann vor sich in die Augen.  
„Ich will etwas lernen und ich denke, dass du es mir beibringen kannst. Die Bücher, die ich dazu gefunden habe, waren wenig aussagekräftig.", murmelte er leise.

Severus zitterte unwillkürlich kurz. Der Junge, der nie wirklich wie ein Kind gewirkt hatte, schien nun auch den letzten Rest Jugend verloren zu haben. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, dass er vor dem dunklen Lord persönlich stand. Doch schnell schüttelte er diesen Gedanken wieder ab.  
„Ich werde dir helfen. Aber steck den Zauberstab weg und..."

Weiter kam er nicht, als Schmerz durch seinen Körper raste. Schmerz, der weitaus heftiger war, als alles, was der Junge bisher zustande gebracht hatte. Fast sofort stürzte der Lehrer keuchend zu Boden und wand sich.

„Weißt du, Snape... ich habe gelernt, dass man nicht nur Schmerzen verursachen wollen muss, damit dieser Fluch funktioniert.", murmelte Thomas, als er schon nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder aufhörte, da er den Mann ja nicht wirklich verletzen wollte. „Man muss auch wissen, was man da eigentlich tut... und ich habe es diesen Sommer gelernt... mehr als gründlich."

Noch immer jagten Wellen voller Schmerz durch seinen Körper, obwohl der Fluch schon längst von ihm genommen worden war. Doch das merkte Severus in dem Moment kaum. Noch viel bleicher als sonst starrte er den Jungen an.  
„Du... hast es gelernt?", wollte er wissen und überlegte, was passiert sein konnte, ohne dass das Offensichtliche stimmen musste.

„Ach ja.. das hatte ich ganz vergessen.", murmelte Thomas überrascht tuend. „Mein werter Lehrer war ja nicht da, um es mitzuerleben."

„Ich... Dein...", stammelte der Gemeinte und starrte den Jungen in einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Unsicherheit an, als er merkte, dass dieser ihn für etwas verantwortlich machte, was im Sommer passiert war. „Dein Vater wollte nicht, dass ich in den Ferien zu dir komme. Er sagte, du würdest allein zurecht kommen."

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell Snape sich wieder fing und völlig normal redete, doch einen kurzen Moment lang, hatte Thomas das Gefühl Angst in dem Älteren zu spüren.  
„Wie auch immer. Ich will, dass du mir etwas beibringst..."

Endlich ließen die Schmerzen, die als Folgen des Cruciatus immer wieder durch seinen Körper rasten, so weit nach, dass Severus sich wieder erheben konnte. Langsam ging er zu dem Sessel vor dem Kamin und setzte sich.

„Was soll ich dir beibringen, Tho..." Er stockte unsicher. „Wie soll ich dich nennen, wenn nicht bei deinem Namen?", wollte er dann wissen und hoffte wieder, dass der Junge nicht ‚Harry' sagte.

Thomas winkte nur ab. Eigentlich hatte er sich so in Rage gegrübelt gehabt, dass er Snape zwingen wollte ihn wieder Mister Riddle oder gar junger Lord zu nennen, aber das war jetzt auch nicht mehr so wichtig. Irgendwie konnte er nicht wütend auf den Mann sein, der nur die Befehle seines Meisters ausgeführt hatte.  
„Ich will Okklumentik lernen.", ließ er die Katze dann aus dem Sack und beobachtete den Lehrer genau.

Erneut wurde Severus bleich. „Wie...", begann er, stockte aber sofort wieder. Der Junge brachte ihn mächtig aus dem Konzept. Was auch immer in den Ferien geschehen war, es hatte damit zu tun, dass der dunkle Lord Gedanken lesen konnte, wie andere Leute Bücher.

„Es sollte mich nicht überraschen, dass du von diesem eigentlich unbekannten Zweig der Magie Kenntnis hast. Es ist nicht einfach und... verlangt sehr viel Disziplin. Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass jemand in deinem Alter..."

„Das ist mir egal... jemand in meinem Alter könnte normalerweise auch nicht, was ich bereits kann. Ich bin also nicht normal... und ich WILL, dass meine Gedanken mir allein gehören!"

„Schon gut.", beschwichtigte Severus, der durchaus merkte, wie reizbar der Junge war. Er hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis nochmals verflucht zu werden und in irgendeiner Weise die Hand oder besser den Zauberstab gegen den Sohn des dunklen Lords zu erheben, kam absolut nicht in Frage. Denn Todessehnsucht hatte er noch nicht.

„Wie gesagt, ich will es lernen... und da du es sehr gut beherrschst, kannst du es mir sicher beibringen."

„Also gut... Aber..."

„Und ich will, dass es unter uns bleibt.", verlangte Thomas, den Lehrer unterbrechend, und sah gleich, dass Severus überrascht war und sofort protestieren wollte. Der Junge hob eine Hand und verhinderte so, dass Snape etwas sagte. „Er wird dich nicht direkt danach fragen, weil er keine Ahnung hat, dass ich es lernen will... und deswegen musst du es ihm auch nicht erzählen... sieh es einfach als Teil deines Vertrages zwischen den beiden Seiten. Es hat weder etwas mit meiner Sicherheit, noch mit der meines Vaters zu tun, also musst du es ihm auch nicht erzählen."

Seufzend lehnte sich der Ältere wieder zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Irgendwie hatte der Junge ja recht. Aber sollte Voldemort herausfinden, dass er seinem Sohn Okklumentik beibrachte und der Junge es irgendwann gegen seinen... Nein, so dumm wäre er sicherlich nicht. Oder doch? Wieso wollte er es geheim halten?

„Also gut.. solange dein Vater nicht direkt fragt, werde ich ihm nichts erzählen.", stimmte Severus schließlich doch zu und er wusste tief in sich bereits jetzt, dass er diese Entscheidung irgendwann mehr als bereuen würde. Aber sein Wort war ihm fast schon heilig. Er gab es nicht leichtfertig und brach es nicht einfach so.

„Ich will, dass wir gleich beginnen. Ich weiß, dass ich meine Gefühle und Gedanken irgendwie unterdrücken muss.", murmelte der Junge und stand wieder auf. „Doch wie?"

„Es ist nicht leicht. Allerdings bist du schon immer... nun ja ... kalt gewesen.", erwiderte Severus und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Du hast keine schwachen Gefühle... aber Hass und Wut sind nicht schwach und genau diese musst du lernen zu kontrollieren. Ich werde jetzt versuchen in deinen Geist einzudringen. Dein Vater würde nicht auf diese Art vorgehen. Sein Geist ist stark genug, dass er weder einen gezogenen Zauberstab noch die Zauberformel benötigt. Aber wir beginnen dennoch hiermit. Versuch mich irgendwie abzuwehren. _Legilimens!_"

Er war noch nicht wirklich bereit, als der Zauber ihn traf, und so konnte Thomas auch nicht sofort reagieren...

Ein bitterlich weinender Dreijähriger drückte den noch weichen Körper einer toten Katze an sich und sah zu einem drohend über ihm aufragenden Schatten auf. - Er wurde gnadenlos bestraft. - Ein Vierjähriger sah zu, wie sich ein dunkelhaariger fremder Mann vor ihm am Boden wand. - Ein siebenjähriger Thomas hielt stolz seinen ersten Zauberstab in Händen. – Dann war er in seinem Zimmer und richtete ihn gegen sich selbst...

„NEIN!", schrie Thomas und krachte auf die Knie, wobei ein stechender Schmerz von der linken Kniescheibe durch seinen Körper raste. Diese Erinnerung gehörte ihm allein. Es war schlimm genug, dass Dumbledore sein Geheimnis kannte.

Dem Jungen gegenüber rieb Severus sich die schmerzende Hand und sah ihn geschockt an. Er konnte sich an ihre erste Begegnung erinnern? Und noch dazu so klar?  
„Was... Was war mit der Katze?", wollte er leise wissen, da er auf das andere nicht eingehen wollte.

„Ich hatte sie gefunden, als sie klein war und in meinem Zimmer versteckt... Vater hat sie mit einem Avada getötet und... ich durfte von da an nicht mehr allein in den Garten gehen.", murmelte Thomas mit dröhnendem Schädel aber mehr als froh, dass Snape nur danach fragte.

Sich leicht den Kopf haltend, rappelte sich der Junge wieder auf und sah seinen Lehrer an, der eine hässliche rote Wunde an der Hand hatte. „War ich das?", wollte er irritiert wissen, da er sich gar nicht entsinnen konnte, irgendeinen Abwehrzauber gesprochen zu haben.

„Ist nicht so schlimm... du hast dich unbewusst gewehrt. Allerdings ist das nicht unbedingt der Sinn der Sache. Du musst deinen Geist derart verschließen, dass ich gar nicht erst an eine Erinnerung heran kann. Sodass ich gar nicht weiß, dass mir etwas entgeht."

Leicht nickend stellte Thomas sich wieder auf und versuchte seinen Geist zu leeren. Doch diesmal war es schon weitaus schwieriger, da sein Kopf von dem ersten Angriff noch immer heftig schmerzte.

„_Legilimens!_", erklang erneut der Ruf und sofort rasten seine Gedanken wieder davon, ohne dass er etwas tun konnte. Er sah sich hilflos vor einem Kessel stehen, der jeden Moment explodieren würde. Im nächsten Moment übergab er seinem Vater den Stock für eine Bestrafung. Und dann wand er sich den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schreiend und schluchzend am Boden, während sein Körper in Wellen von Schmerz zuckte.

Wieder brüllte er aus Leibeskräften und sackte zusammen, als er den Eindringling aus seinem Kopf warf. Er wollte nicht, dass Snape diese Schmach sehen konnte.

Als Thomas sich etwas beruhigt hatte und langsam den Kopf hob, musste er mit ansehen, wie sein Lehrer seine Robe löschte und sich dann leise stöhnend aufrappelte.

Unbewusst hatte der Junge einen so mächtigen Schildzauber heraufbeschworen, dass es Severus Snape rückwärts weggeschleudert hatte, sodass er seitlich gegen den Kamin geprallt und seine Robe an den glühenden Kohlen entzündet worden war.

„Wir... Ich denke, das reicht für heute.", murmelte der Lehrer und reparierte seine versengte Kleidung. „Übe jeden Abend deinen Geist zu leeren. Das ist das wichtigste dabei. Wenn du das schaffst, können wir versuchen, bestimmte Erinnerungen zu verbergen..."

Thomas nickte leicht. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und er hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass sein Schädel jeden Moment platzen würde. Aber es war ihm egal. Er wollte weiter lernen. Er WOLLTE Erfolg haben.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort warf er sich seinen Tarnumhang über und wandte sich zur Tür.  
„Danke, Professor.", murmelte er und verschwand.

Die irrationale Wut, die er noch bei seinem Eintreffen auf den Lehrer gehabt hatte, war nun verschwunden. Severus war bereit ihm zu helfen und das war wichtiger, als die kleinliche und irgendwie alberne Verletztheit.

-

Die nächsten Wochen und Monate wurden die schwersten im bisherigen Leben des jungen Riddle. Bisher war er für ein Versagen jedweder Art einfach mit einer zum Teil mehr als heftigen Tracht Prügel bestraft worden. Jetzt jedoch musste er hilflos mit ansehen, wie seine schlimmsten und peinlichsten Erinnerungen geradezu aus seinem Geist flossen und sich seinem Gegenüber offenbarten. In gewissem Sinn war das sehr viel schlimmer als Prügel.

Mit der Zeit wurde er zudem immer wütender auf sich selbst, da er einfach keine Fortschritte zu machen schien. Immer wieder und wieder versuchte er es, doch Severus bekam mehr zu sehen, als irgendjemand je von ihm wissen sollte. Mehr als selbst sein Vater zum Teil wusste.

Doch eines Tages – die Weihnachtsferien hatten bereits begonnen und sie waren fast völlig allein in den Kerkern – war es plötzlich anders.

Anfangs schien es wie immer zu sein. Severus Snape griff mit dem Legilimens an und sah Dinge, die er nicht sehen sollte. Thomas fiel mit einem Aufschrei auf die Knie und sah mit einem so hasserfüllten Blick auf, dass der Lehrer erschrocken einen Schritt zurück wich.

Plötzlich sah Thomas die Kerker von Hogwarts im Licht weniger Fackeln, sah einen schwarzhaarigen Schüler durch die Gänge hetzen. Er wurde von hinten gepackt und hing dann auf einmal kopfüber von der Decke. Kräftige Hände drehten ihn schnell und schneller und alles, was er bei sich hatte, fiel zu Boden, seine Kleidung rutschte nach unten...

Thomas blinzelte und starrte seinen nicht weniger geschockten Lehrer an. „Habe ich etwa...?"

Severus nickte nur langsam, im ersten Moment zu geschockt, um irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu tun. „Du hast... dich durch... Angriff verteidigt.", murmelte er dann nur leise und schluckte kurz schwer. „Versuch es noch einmal."

„Ich soll... Also gut." Thomas stand auf und rieb sich kurz die Schläfen. Sein Schädel pochte schon wieder, als wolle er jeden Moment platzen. Immerhin waren sie bereits seit einer Stunde dabei zu üben, was er wohl doch nie lernen würde.

Den Schmerz ignorierend versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren, hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach nun bewusst, was er scheinbar zuvor unbewusst getan hatte: „_Legilimens!_"

Nichts... Schwärze... Er konzentrierte sich mehr und sah plötzlich ein helles Licht in dem Dunkel auftauchen, dass sich bei näherer Betrachtung in eine heiße Sonne wandelte. Ein schwarzhaariger Junge schwamm in einem See. Doch tat er das offensichtlich nicht freiwillig, da er alle Kleider noch an hatte und recht panische Bewegungen machte.

„Hey... warte, Schniefelus... wir sind noch nicht fertig.", war der Ruf eines anderen zu hören und plötzlich war jemand neben ihm und tauchte ihn unter, sodass er Wasser schluckte und hustend wieder auftauchte.

Keuchend sackten sie nun beide zusammen und starrten sich überrascht und ungläubig an.

„Offenbar... brauchst du auch noch etwas Training, Sev.", murmelte der Junge leise.

„Scheint so.", war alles, was Severus dazu erwidern konnte. Dieser Junge war einfach nur unglaublich.

---

TBC


	12. Kapitel 11: Die Gedanken sind frei

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte, Harry zu töten? (Die Story ist absolut AU und demzufolge auch sehr OOC...)

Das Kapitel ist recht kurz und ich bin auch nicht wirklich zufrieden damit. Aber ich habe mir lange genug daran die Zähne ausgebissen, denke ich.

Danke an alle Reviewer!

-

**Die Gedanken sind frei!**

-

Die Bibliothek von Hogwarts war ein riesiger Saal, der allerdings durch scheinbar viel zu viele und viel zu eng stehende Regale, die zum Teil bis zur hohen Decke gingen, fast vollständig ausgefüllt war. Durch einige der Gänge zwischen den mit Büchern überladenen Regalen konnten selbst recht schmale Personen nur seitlich hindurch gehen. Insgesamt hatte der Raum eine stickige und fast schon erdrückende Atmosphäre, der sich vermutlich niemand entziehen konnte.

Seit fünfzehn Monaten war auch das restliche Bild immer das Gleiche, wenn jemand die Bibliothek betrat. An einem der äußeren Tische saß ein schmächtiger, schwarzhaariger Junge und las konzentriert in einem der abertausend Bücher, die Hogwarts zu bieten hatte, während er sich hin und wieder eine Notiz auf einem bereitliegenden Bogen Pergament machte.

Die Schule war zu dieser Zeit im Jahr – es war wenige Tage nach Weihnachten – fast vollkommen ihrer Bewohner ledig und so blickte der Junge kurz auf, als sich die Tür öffnete und jemand eintrat. Doch im selben Moment verdunkelten sich die grünen Augen und er runzelte die Stirn.

Der Störenfried war offensichtlich niemand, den er hier gern gesehen hätte. Grummelnd beugte er sich wieder tiefer über sein Buch und arbeitete weiter.

Ebenso grüne Augen wie die des Jungen wanderten durch den Raum und musterten den einzigen Anwesenden. Leise seufzend ging Lily Potter zwischen den Tischen entlang und verschwand zwischen zwei Regalen.

Wieso konnte der Junge sie nicht wenigstens etwas anders behandeln? Immer sah er aus, als würde er im nächsten Moment flüchten oder auf sie losgehen. _Ich weiß, dass du mein Sohn bist. Und ich will dich so gern im Arm halten... Harry._

Den Jungen beim Arbeiten beobachtend, stand Lily hinter einem Regal, ein beliebiges Buch in der Hand haltend, das sie sicher nie lesen würde. Er sah so schmächtig aus! Viel zu dünn und klein für sein Alter. Bekam er denn nichts zu essen? Alle anderen Kinder waren doch auch gut genährt.

Oder vergisst du einfach zu essen, mein Sohn? Bist du so in deine Arbeit vertieft, dass du an nichts anderes mehr denkst?

Es wirkte wirklich so. Der schwarzhaarige Junge schien alles um sich herum auszublenden, während er in dem dicken, in schwarzes Leder gebundenen Buch las und sich hin und wieder eine Notiz auf ein Pergament machte. Neugierig schlich sich die rothaarige Frau näher an ihn heran, um zu sehen, was er aufschrieb.

Mit einem kurzen Blick erhaschte Lily einige einzelne Wörter auf dem Pergament. _Regaro Thetis, Boragium, Pechasche._ Es waren einfach nur wahllos zusammengewürfelte Wörter. Offensichtlich schrieb der Junge nur Begriffe auf, die er noch nicht verstand, um sie später nachschlagen zu können.

„Was soll das?", zischte Thomas, als er mehr spürte, als wirklich bewusst wahrnahm, dass jemand hinter ihm stand. Da sich nur eine weitere Person mit ihm in der Bibliothek befand, konnte es auch nur Lily Potter sein. „Ich will nichts mit Ihnen zu tun haben!"

„Mister Riddle.", kam plötzlich eine weitere, ihm sehr gut bekannte Stimme seitlich von ihm und Thomas zuckte zusammen, ehe er sich zu seinem Hauslehrer, den er nicht hatte eintreten hören, umwandte. „Wir hatten vor fünfzehn Minuten einen Termin... falls Sie sich erinnern."

Sofort wurde der Junge etwas bleich. „Verzeihung. Ich komme sofort, Professor.", beeilte Thomas sich zu versichern, stand auf und machte sich daran, alles zusammen zu räumen, was er benutzt hatte. Dann nahm er sein Buch, steckte die Pergamentrollen und Feder und Tinte in seine Tasche und folgte Severus Snape nach draußen. Der dritten anwesenden Person schenkte er keinen einzigen Blick mehr.

Lily Potter hatte, während der Junge aufräumte, ihren ehemaligen Mitschüler angesehen. _Er weiß es!_, schloss sie aus einem sehr kurzen Blick in die traurigen, schwarzen Augen. _Er weiß, dass es Harry ist. Warum hilft er mir nicht? _

Sie konnte nicht ahnen, dass Severus genau dies versuchte. Auch wenn es vollkommen im Stillen und vor allem möglichst im Dunkeln geschah. Dem Mittelsmann zwischen Licht und Dunkel war seit Beginn des Schuljahres klar, dass der Junge zweifelte... dass er vermutete, nicht der zu sein, der er seines Wissens nach sein sollte. Und die Tatsache, dass Thomas Okklumentik lernen wollte, verstärkte Snapes Verdacht nur noch.

Doch auch wenn dem Jungen vieles sehr leicht fiel - seine Gedanken zu verschließen, gehörte nicht dazu. Noch nicht ein Mal war es Thomas gelungen, seinen Lehrer vollkommen auszusperren und das frustrierte den Zwölfjährigen verständlicherweise immer mehr.

„Warum lässt sie mich nicht endlich in Ruhe?", wollte Thomas wissen und drehte sich dabei leicht zu seinem Lehrer, als hätte der die Antwort auf jede Frage und somit auch auf diese.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass Lily das könnte?", kam die Erwiderung mit der seidigen, dunklen Stimme, die der Junge gewohnt war und in den letzten Monaten zu schätzen gelernt hatte. „Sie glaubt, dass sie Recht hat und nichts kann eine Mutter aufhalten, wenn sie ihr Kind zurück haben will."

„Und was glaubst du?", fragte Thomas und bemerkte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang, dass der Andere bleicher wurde, als er es normalerweise war. „Du glaubst es auch... nicht wahr?"

„Das... Nein.", erwiderte Severus leise und hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Natürlich wusste der Junge, dass er log. Wer hätte es in dieser Situation und bei dem Gestammel nicht gewusst? Doch er musste es weiter abstreiten, sonst war er so gut wie tot.

„Schon gut. Dafür ist später auch noch Zeit. Erst einmal muss ich weiter lernen... endlich richtig lernen. Was mache ich falsch, verdammt? Ich bin noch keinen Schritt weiter als vor drei Monaten! Wieso kann ich es nicht?"

Die Stimme des Jungen war immer lauter geworden und hallte nun durch die leeren Kerker. Die Frustration darüber, dass er einfach keinerlei Fortschritte machte, war deutlich zu hören und würde sich sicherlich demnächst heftig entladen. Und Severus wusste auch gegen wen.

„Du bist ein hervorragender Legilimentiker und das ist in deinem Alter wirklich eine unglaubliche..."

„Das ist mir scheißegal! Ich will nicht in anderer Leute Gedanken herumpfuschen! Ich will meine eigenen für mich behalten!", zischte der Junge und wirbelte herum, um den Erwachsenen mit wütend funkelnden Augen anzustarren. Mit einer gewissen Befriedigung bemerkte er die Angst, die kurz in Snapes Blick aufflackerte. Der Mann fürchtete ihn wirklich. Sollte er tatsächlich schon so mächtig sein, dass selbst ein Schwarzmagier wie Severus Snape ihn fürchtete? Ihn? Einen Zweitklässler?

Es stimmte teilweise. Allerdings hatte Severus eher Angst, weil er sich nicht würde wehren dürfen. Sollte Thomas entscheiden, dass er erneut seine Flüche an ihm testen wollte, könnte der Ältere lediglich zu Voldemort gehen und es diesem melden. Doch wahrscheinlich hätte der Dunkle Lord gar nichts dagegen, wenn sein ‚Sohn' sich weiter darin übte, andere zu quälen.

Schweigend betraten sie die kleine Wohnung, die Severus hier in Hogwarts zur Verfügung gestellt bekam, und Thomas legte seine Bücher und die Tasche auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa. Dann drehte er sich dem Lehrer zu, der bereits mit gezogenem Zauberstab vor ihm stand.

Er wusste nicht zum wievielten Mal er nun versuchte, sich gegen einen Angriff auf seinen Geist zu wappnen. Doch tief in sich fand er plötzlich die Gewissheit, dass es heute anders laufen würde. Heute würde er es schaffen! Auch wenn er nicht einmal in der Sekunde vor dem eigentlichen Angriff wusste, wie er es tun sollte.

Als der Spruch die blassen Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen ihm gegenüber verließ, rührte Thomas sich gar nicht, sondern konzentrierte seine Gedanken auf das Frühstück heute Morgen. Es musste einfach funktionieren!

Severus drang wie so viele Male zuvor in Harrys Geist ein. Doch landete er zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen nicht in Riddle-Manor, um wie sonst immer irgendeine vergangene Demütigung des Jungen zu erleben, sondern mitten in der Großen Halle.

Das, was er sah, war offenbar das Frühstück, und die Anwesenheit der Potter-Familie deutete darauf hin, dass es in den letzten Tagen gewesen sein musste. Dumbledore saß mit am Tisch, er selbst und auch die anderen Lehrer. Die Potter-Zwillinge plapperten die ganze Zeit, was sie alles geschenkt bekommen hatten und fragten Thomas aus, der ihnen aber nur die selben Auskünfte gab wie auch im Jahr zuvor. ‚Weihnachten ist absolut unnütz...'

Langsam sah Severus sich weiter um, betrachtete alle Anwesenden und trat dann neben Thomas, um auf den Jungen herabzusehen.

Was ging hier nur vor sich?

Irgendetwas irritierte den Lehrer dermaßen, dass es ihm eiskalt den Rücken herab rann. Etwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte.

Und dann plötzlich wurde es ihm klar.

Thomas sah ihn an!

Der Junge, der eigentlich im Moment nur eine Erinnerung und dabei auf sein Frühstück konzentriert sein sollte, beobachtete ihn. Auch wenn es sehr unauffällig geschah, spürte Severus, dass die grünen Augen ihm in jeder Bewegung folgten. Das sollte nicht möglich sein! Er war ein unsichtbarer Zuschauer in der Erinnerung des Jungen!

Im nächsten Moment, als hätte Thomas gespürt, dass sein Tun nicht unentdeckt geblieben war, wurde der Lehrer aus dem Geist des Anderen herausgeschleudert, sodass sein physisches Selbst keuchend zu Boden sackte. „Wie... wie hast du das gemacht?", verlangte Severus zu wissen, als er wieder halbwegs normal atmen konnte und sich langsam auf die Füße zurück kämpfte.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau... Aber es hat auf jeden Fall funktioniert. Ich habe selbst entschieden, was du sehen darfst und was nicht.", erklärte Thomas und ein triumphierendes Glitzern trat in seine Augen. „Ich habe es geschafft! Endlich! Meine Gedanken gehören wieder mir allein und niemandem sonst..."

Staunend beobachtete Severus, wie die so seltenen Emotionen über das meist kalte und abweisende Gesicht des Jungen huschten. Ein Lächeln, das froh und grausam zugleich war.

In dem Moment war dem Lehrer eines klarer als je zuvor: Thomas Riddle wollte er nie gegenüber stehen müssen, wenn dieser wirklich wütend war.

„Ich will, dass du ab sofort bei jeder Gelegenheit versuchst, in meine Gedanken einzudringen.", verlangte Thomas und sah in die fast schwarz wirkenden Augen von Snape. „Ich will lernen, immer bereit zu sein..."

„Sollten wir nicht erst einmal versuchen, ob es nicht nur Zufall war? Ob du es überhaupt wiederholen kannst?"

„Natürlich kann ich das.", zischte Thomas und blitzte Severus wütend an. Gleichzeitig spürte er jedoch, dass es ein Trick gewesen war, um ihn abzulenken, als sein Hauslehrer in seinen Geist eindrang und er sich nicht rechtzeitig wappnen konnte. Doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken warf er Snape mit einer Wut aus seinem Geist, dass dieser erneut zu Boden ging und im nächsten Moment den Zauberstab des wütenden Jungen auf sich gerichtet fand.

„Bei jeder.. Gelegenheit.", murmelte Severus, rührte sich aber nicht vom Fleck und machte auch keine Anstalten, sich zu verteidigen. „Nimm den Stab runter, Thomas. Du weißt genau, dass du es genauso wolltest und du hast bei deinem eigenen Test versagt."

Grummelnd schnappte der Junge nach seinen Sachen und verließ den Raum, um in seinen Schlafsaal zurück zu gehen.

Er würde weiter üben und zwar so lange, bis es Snape in keiner Situation mehr gelang, seinen Geist zu durchforsten. Er durfte sich nicht mehr überraschen lassen!

Und dann, wenn er das geschafft hatte, konnte er sich den Luxus leisten, über sich selbst und seine Herkunft nachzudenken und nach einer Lösung für die eine Frage zu suchen, die noch wichtig war.

Wer war er?

-

TBC


	13. Kapitel 12: Eindringlinge und Gespräche

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte, Harry zu töten? (Die Story ist absolut AU und demzufolge auch sehr OOC...)

Danke an alle Reviewer!

Es freut mich immer wieder zu lesen, wie sehr euch die Geschichte gefällt.

Und gleich mal ein großes Sorry, dass dieses Update so lange auf sich warten gelassen hat. Aber ich war kurzzeitig arbeitslos, auf Jobsuche und musste –als ich meinen Job dann endlich gefunden hatte – den Umzug planen...

Aber genug der Ausreden. Fangen wir mit dem nächsten Kapitel an.

-

Eindringlinge und erzwungene Gespräche 

-

Das neue Jahr war schon längst nicht mehr besonders jung, sondern neigte sich bereits seiner Mitte zu und damit auch den Sommerferien. Fast alle Schüler von Hogwarts wünschten sich diese Zeit herbei, bedeutete sie doch Ruhe und dass die Prüfungen, für die sie jetzt noch alle büffelten, bereits Vergangenheit waren.

Auch die Slytherin-Zweitklässler verbrachten viel mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek als draußen in der frühsommerlichen Sonne. Doch in diesem Jahr hatten auch Draco, Vincent und Gregory eingesehen, dass es besser war sich dem Beispiel von Blaise und vor allem Thomas anzuschließen.

Die beiden sonst so verschiedenen Schüler hatten schon fast den gesamten Mai mit lernen verbracht, während die anderen in ihrer Freizeit noch lieber spielten oder Gryffindors ärgerten.

„Thomas... erklär es bitte nochmal.", erklang die fast schon weinerliche Stimme von Vincent Crabbe, der diese verfluchte Übung einfach nicht hinbekam, bei der er ein Glas zuerst mit klarem Wasser füllen sollte, welches anschließend in Wein zu verwandeln war.

Doch dieses Mal reagierte der Angesprochene nicht darauf, so als wäre es ihm zu dumm, gerade diesen Zauber nun schon zum vierten Mal zeigen zu müssen.

Thomas Riddle saß auf seinem Platz, den Rücken halb zu seinen Klassenkameraden gewandt und starrte in sein Buch, als würde er lesen. Doch das schien nur so. Eigentlich waren seine Gedanken bei etwas ganz anderem.

Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er an etwas ganz bestimmtes dachte. Danach drehte er sich zu den anderen um und sah sie fragend und wieder mit seinem üblichen emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Sag mal, woran denkst du eigentlich immer, wenn du... so abwesend bist?", wollte Draco neugierig wissen, während er aus dem Augenwinkel eine schwarz gekleidete Person hastig die Bibliothek verlassen sah. Doch erkannte der junge Malfoy nicht mehr, um wen es sich handelte.

„Ist doch egal.", meinte Vincent nur. „Ich will nur den Spruch nochmal sehen."

„Kann dir kein anderer helfen? So langsam wird es echt nervig, wenn ich dir immer nur dasselbe zeigen soll. Wie bist du nur letztes Jahr durch die Prüfungen gekommen?", erwiderte Riddle gelangweilt, ehe er mit einer lockeren Zauberstabbewegung, die ganz natürlich aus dem Handgelenk kam, und einem kurzen deutlichen Spruch, den gewünschten Zauber wirkte.

„Na mit deiner Hilfe.", antwortete Gregory, da Vincent sofort wieder versuchte, nachzuahmen, was Thomas gerade gezeigt hatte.

Dieser verschwand dann auch schon wieder hinter seinem Buch, dessen Inhalt weit über das hinausging, womit sich die anderen Vier gerade abmühten.

Doch natürlich war Thomas' Hilfestellung keine Großzügigkeit seinerseits. Zumindest nicht ausschließlich. Vielmehr versuchte er sich die Freundschaft seiner Zimmergenossen mit diesen Lernhilfen zu sichern, auch wenn er ihre Begriffsstutzigkeit nicht wirklich verstehen konnte.

Irgendwann würde es ihm sicherlich noch nützen, nicht allein dazustehen.

---

Es war extrem heiß. Zumindest empfanden das die meisten Schüler von Hogwarts im Moment so, auch wenn die Räume, in denen sie sich befanden, wohltemperiert waren. Doch heute war der letzte Tag der Jahresabschlussprüfungen und jeder saß schwitzend und sich, so gut es ging, konzentrierend über einem Blatt Pergament gebeugt da und versuchte die gestellten Aufgaben zu lösen.

Nur einer der über fünfhundert Schüler wirkte regelrecht gelangweilt, während seine Feder unaufhörlich über das gelbliche Pergament kratzte.

Natürlich war das Thomas Riddle.

Seine Arbeit war schon zur Hälfte fertig, als die anderen kaum die erste Aufgabe gelöst hatten. Und jetzt war er nach dreiviertel der gegebenen Zeit dabei, den letzten verlangten Zauber zu beschreiben.

Doch musste er zugeben, dass die Prüfungen in diesem Jahr schon fordernder gewesen waren, als nach der ersten Klasse. Damals hatte er kaum die Hälfte der vorgegebenen Zeit benötigt.

Genervt wedelte er mit der freien Hand an seinem Ohr entlang, als wolle er eine Fliege oder dergleichen verscheuchen. Doch dann hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne.

Es gab in der Großen Halle, in der die Schüler der ersten vier Klassen ihre letzte Abschlussprüfung gleichzeitig schrieben, gerade heute kein einziges Tier. Alles bis hin zur Atemluft war heftig kontrolliert und durch Zauber geschützt, damit die Schüler nicht abgelenkt waren und es auch keine Möglichkeit der Manipulation gab.

Und doch... da war es schon wieder!

Mit größer werdenden Augen erkannte er seinen Irrtum. Da war nichts außerhalb seines Kopfes, das ihn ablenkte und störte, das summte und dagegen stieß. Da war etwas drinnen... irgendetwas zupfte an einzelnen Gedankenfäden, als wolle es sie herausholen. Es fühlte sich fast an...

„Legilimentik.", wisperte der schwarzhaarige Junge, zog aber sogleich den Kopf ein, weil ein Lehrer, der gerade durch die Reihen der Schüler ging, sich nach dem Geräusch umdrehte. Doch wusste er nicht, woher es gekommen war und so ging er zu Thomas' Erleichterung weiter.

Das Zupfen meldete sich erneut. Doch das konnte unmöglich Snape sein. Sie hatten schon vor Wochen abgemacht, dass der Hauslehrer nicht mehr versuchen sollte, sich Zugang zu seinem Kopf zu verschaffen. Immerhin hatte er es schon sehr lange nicht mehr geschafft, unbemerkt einzudringen, und außerdem waren die Prüfungen zu wichtig.

Thomas hatte sich einmal mehr das ehrgeizige Ziel gesetzt, in jedem Fach ein Ohnegleichen zu erreichen. Dies war zwar nahezu unmöglich, wenn man die Ansprüche einiger Lehrer bedachte, aber Thomas wollte es dennoch schaffen.

Sein Vater war als Verursacher auch auszuschließen. Immerhin war der Dunkle Lord das gesamte Schuljahr über nicht ein einziges Mal hier gewesen. Eine Tatsache, die Thomas zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht störte.

Weshalb sollte Voldemort also gerade heute, am letzten Tag der Prüfungen, hier erscheinen und dann auch noch in die Gedanken seines Sohnes eindringen wollen?

Soweit Thomas wusste, blieb also nur eine weitere Person übrig. Doch... auch für diese war es unerklärlich und ungeheuerlich, in die Gedanken eines Schülers einzudringen.

Nachdenklich spielte der Junge mit seiner Feder, ehe er einen Entschluss fasste. Er musste herausfinden, was hier los war und was der noch unbekannte Eindringling wollte.

Mit einigen schnellen Federstrichen beendete er den Aufsatz, hexte das Pergament trocken und rollte es zusammen. Dann stand er auf und brachte seine Arbeit nach vorn zu dem Pult, an dem heute Professor Flitwick saß, und über die Schreibenden wachte. Vier weitere Lehrer gingen ständig durch die Reihen, um Flüstern zu unterbinden und bei etwaigen Fragen zu helfen.

Auf dem Rückweg bemerkte Thomas, dass er von nicht gerade wenigen Schülern, ob nun Klassenkameraden oder Schüler höherer Jahrgänge, neidisch betrachtet wurde.

Einige Minuten später, nachdem er seine Schreibutensilien zusammen gesammelt und in seine Schultasche gesteckt hatte, verließ Thomas die Große Halle und ging als erstes in den kleinen, jetzt völlig verlassenen Innenhof, der von den Schülern für die längeren Pausen genutzt wurde, um frische Luft zu schnappen und nochmals den Stoff für die nächste Stunde durchzugehen.

Hier setzte er sich auf eine Bank, schloss die Augen und genoss scheinbar einfach nur die Sonne, die warm auf sein Gesicht schien.

Doch das war nur eine äußere Illusion. Innerlich war der Junge angespannt und hochkonzentriert, als säße er noch immer mit den anderen Schülern über der Abschlussarbeit für Zauberkunst.

Nach einigen Minuten ertappte er erneut jemanden beim Versuch, seine Gedanken zu stehlen, als es wieder leicht, kaum spürbar an seinem Kopf zupfte. Doch diesmal versuchte er etwas, das er auch bei Severus einige Male getan hatte.

Die Frage war: Konnte er auch diesen unbekannten Lauscher belauschen? War er stark genug, dies auch über die Entfernung und durch dicke Mauern hindurch zu schaffen? Immerhin hatte er Snape immer gegenüber gestanden, wenn er diese spezielle Übung probiert hatte.

Das Zupfen wurde stärker und Thomas merkte auch so langsam, in welche Richtung dieses Eindringen gehen sollte. Gleichzeitig war ihm klar, dass die Person, die hinter allem steckte, fast schon begnadet sein musste.

Nicht nur, dass es durch mehrere, vielleicht Dutzende dicke, steinerne Wände hindurch geschah. Es war auch noch so zielgerichtet, dass es Thomas auch nur deswegen spürte, weil er das ganze letzte Jahr hindurch kaum etwas anderes getan hatte, als sich gegen Snapes Eindringen in seinen Geist zu wehren.

„Dumbledore.", murmelte der Schüler und seine Stimme zeugte von einem Hass, der in seinem Alter nicht hätte möglich sein sollen. Zuerst wollte er ihn sofort aus seinem Geist werfen, wie er es auch mit Severus am Anfang immer getan hatte. Doch dann entschied er sich anders.

Vorsichtig ging er gedanklich mit dem Eindringling, während er mit geschlossenen Augen dasaß. In seinem Kopf fand er sich dann einem Abbild des Direktors gegenüber, der sich gerade in dem Zimmer umsah, das Thomas auf Riddle-Manor bewohnte.

„Würden Sie mir freundlicherweise sagen, was Sie hier zu suchen haben?", wollte Thomas wissen und da Dumbledore nicht reagierte, weil er wohl annahm, dass der Thomas in der Erinnerung eben genau das zu irgendjemandem gesagt hatte, fügte er noch „Professor Dumbledore!" hinzu.

Sofort schnellte die in dieser geistigen Vision unglaublich agil wirkende Gestalt in der dunkelblauen Robe herum, sodass der weiße Bart und die ebenso weißen, langen Haare nur so durch die Luft flogen.

„Wie hast du...?", fing der Direktor an, ehe er den Mund schloss und sich die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich verengten. „Severus..."

„Ja... natürlich, Snape. Wer sollte mir hier sonst beibringen, was ich wissen will? Es bleibt trotzdem die Frage, was Sie in meinem Kopf zu suchen haben... Sir! Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie eingeladen zu haben und ich habe auch nichts angestellt, was auch nur ansatzweise solch ein Vorgehen rechtfertigen würde."

Es war Thomas' Stimme auch hier deutlich anzumerken, dass er wütend darüber war, was der Direktor gerade tat.

„Es ist wieder einmal mehr als erstaunlich. Du kannst dich nicht nur gegen einen Legilimens abschirmen... du kannst dich aktiv mit dem Eindringenden unterhalten... du kannst eine deiner Erinnerungen verändern, um dies zu erreichen." Man hörte deutlich, dass der alte Zauberer erneut von den Fähigkeiten des Jungen beeindruckt war.

„Ich kann sehr viele Dinge, Professor. Und ich kann viele Dinge nicht leiden. Was wollen Sie also?"

Dumbledore sah sich erneut in dem Zimmer um, das wie alles im Leben des Jungen von Büchern dominiert wurde. Es gab zwei breite Regale, die vom Boden bis zur Decke mit ledernen Buchrücken gefüllt waren. Über dem Schreibtisch hing ein weiteres Regal, diesmal allerdings mit verschiedenen Gläsern. Sie enthielten Artefakte und Zaubertrankzutaten, die ausnahmslos Schwarzmagischen Ursprungs waren, wie der alte Zauberer durchaus erkannte.

Nach einigen Augenblicken setzte sich der Direktor in einen Sessel und wandte sich wieder Thomas zu. „Was ich will? Im Moment will ich mit dir reden, Thomas... mehr nicht. Ich weiß, dass du glaubst, alles allein durchstehen zu müssen. Dass niemand dir helfen kann. Aber das ist nicht richtig. Wir..."

„Nein.", unterbrach Thomas energisch, da er durchaus merkte, dass Dumbledore seiner Frage ausgewichen war, „Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen. Dass Sie mir helfen können, die Wahrheit herauszufinden... dass ich es nur zulassen muss. Dass Sie es beweisen könnten. Aber ich weiß viel besser, was Sie wollen! Genau wie mein Vater mich auf seine Seite zieht, versuchen Sie mich auf die Ihre zu ziehen. Sie wollen mich dazu bringen, meinen Vater zu verraten. Doch das werde ich nicht tun. Niemals!"

Mit knirschenden Zähnen schleuderte er den Eindringling im nächsten Moment so plötzlich aus seinem Geist, dass dieser sicherlich keuchend auch in der Realität zurückgeschleudert wurde.

Anschließend schottete Thomas seinen Geist vor jedem weiteren Zugriff ab, so gut er es vermochte. Dann stand er auf und betrat das Schloss, um in die Kerker hinunter zu gehen. Er würde jetzt sofort packen und dann Severus bitten, ihn noch heute gehen zu lassen.

Das war zwar ungewöhnlich... Aber die Prüfungen waren vorbei und die letzten Tage des Schuljahres waren meist nur zum Faulenzen da. Etwas, das Thomas sowieso noch nie ausstehen konnte. Als Hauslehrer Slytherins hatte Snape die Autorität, ihn schon heute auf die Heimreise zu entlassen. Besser noch, als Diener des Dunklen Lords konnte er ihn sogar sofort nach Hause apparieren.

Doch dazu kam es vorerst nicht.

Kaum hatte Thomas den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins betreten, durch den er in seinen Schlafsaal kommen würde, fand er sich erneut dem Direktor gegenüber. Diesmal allerdings der realen Version.

„Ich mag es ganz und gar nicht, wenn man mich mitten in einem Gespräch fast tötet und dann verschwindet, junger Mann.", begann Dumbledore ernst und sichtlich ungehalten, obwohl das sonst nicht seine Art war. „Ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, dass du Unrecht hast. Ich habe nicht vor, dich auf irgendeine Seite zu ziehen. Immerhin hätte ich das schon seit zwei Jahren versuchen können. Aber ich weiß, dass du zweifelst... dass du Antworten suchst. Und ich würde dir gern helfen. Das ist alles.", erklärte er weiter, während er die Tatsache völlig ignorierte, dass Thomas Riddle ihn zum zweiten Mal im Leben mit seinem Zauberstab bedrohte.

„Sie sind so dick mit den Potters zusammen. Ihre Antwort wäre deren Antwort und die musste ich mir schon zu oft anhören!", erwiderte Thomas kalt, wobei seine grünen Augen fast schon Funken zu sprühen schienen. Die Hand mit dem Zauberstab zeigte im Moment ruhig nach unten, was sich aber durchaus ändern konnte.

Doch er wusste, dass sie nicht mehr lange allein bleiben würden. Die anderen Schüler mussten so langsam auch mit ihren Arbeiten fertig sein und dann würde es hier von Slytherins nur so wimmeln. Thomas würde es vermutlich bereuen, wäre er im Moment zu so einer Emotion fähig, sähe ihn jemand den Direktor bedrohen.

Doch Dumbledore schien es nicht zu stören, dass sie bald Gesellschaft haben würden. „Wenn du das glaubst... wenn du tatsächlich annimmst, ich hätte keine eigene Meinung... Thomas, dann würdest du mich arg enttäuschen. Weißt du, was meine Überzeugung ist?  
Wir sind nicht die, als die wir geboren wurden... nicht die, als die uns unsere Eltern sehen wollen... Nein... Wir sind immer nur die, die wir jetzt sind; die, zu denen uns das Leben gemacht hat; zu denen wir erzogen worden sind.

„Deswegen, mein Junge, so leid es mir auch tut, deswegen kannst du niemals Harry Potter sein."

---

tbc


	14. Kapitel 13: Allein

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte, Harry zu töten? (Die Story ist absolut AU und demzufolge auch sehr OOC...)

Danke an alle Reviewer!

Es freut mich immer wieder zu lesen, wie sehr euch die Geschichte gefällt.

Und gleich mal ein großes Sorry, dass dieses Update so lange auf sich warten gelassen hat. Aber ich war kurzzeitig arbeitslos, auf Jobsuche und musste –als ich meinen Job dann endlich gefunden hatte – den Umzug planen...

Aber genug der Ausreden. Fangen wir mit dem nächsten Kapitel an.

Vielleicht doch noch eine kurze Anmerkung. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas wie ein Songfic versuche. Ich hoffe, es wirkt nicht zu auseinander gerissen.

-

**Allein**

-

„_Weißt du, was meine Überzeugung ist? Wir sind nicht die, als die wir geboren wurden... nicht die, als die uns unsere Eltern sehen wollen... Nein... Wir sind immer nur die, die wir jetzt sind; die, zu denen uns das Leben gemacht hat; zu denen wir erzogen worden sind. _

„_Deswegen, mein Junge, so leid es mir auch tut, deswegen kannst du niemals Harry Potter sein."_

Dumbledore beobachtete Thomas nach diesen ganz und gar nicht zufällig gewählten Worten genau. Und wirklich sah er etwas. Ein Flackern.. nur kurz und kaum zu bemerken.

Aber da war gerade eben genau das zu sehen gewesen, was der Direktor immer vermutet hatte. Mit einem doch recht traurigen Blick betrachtete er Thomas nun, der gleich wieder tief in sich versteckte, was er gerade für einen winzigen Moment an seinen Barrieren hatte vorbeischlüpfen lassen.

Die Einsamkeit... die Traurigkeit.

_Schön ist meine Welt,  
Wenn sie im Traum entsteht.  
Kindheitswünsche hatt' ich doch nie gelebt.  
Man hat sie mir gestohlen,  
Die Kinderzeit!  
Ich bin der Sohn von Hass und Bitterkeit._

Noch ehe Thomas irgendetwas sagen konnte, ging hinter ihm die Tür auf und Severus Snape betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Irritiert blieb der Lehrer stehen und sah den Direktor fragend an, da dieser sonst niemals in den Räumlichkeiten der verschiedenen Häuser auftauchte. Vor allem aber irritierte den Schwarzmagier, dass gerade diese beiden hier zusammen waren.

„Severus.", wandte Thomas sich an den Mann, den er seit seinem vierten Lebensjahr kannte, „Die Prüfungen sind vorbei. Ich würde gern vorzeitig nach Hause gehen. Ich habe keine Lust, mich hier zu langweilen."

Severus neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, diesem Wunsch nicht stattzugeben.", meinte er und sah dabei kurz zu Dumbledore, der allerdings nichts dagegen sagen zu wollen schien.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung des Professors verließ Thomas den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging in seinen Schlafraum, um fertig zu packen. Dabei dachte er über die Worte des Direktors nach.

Der alte Mann hatte recht. Man war der, zu dem man erzogen wurde, zu dem man vom Leben und dessen Umständen gemacht wurde.

„Ich kann niemals ein anderer sein.", murmelte der Junge vor sich hin und einen Moment lang flackerte wieder so etwas wie Sehnsucht in ihm auf. Wie mochte es wohl sein, einfach ein Kind sein zu dürfen? Sich über nichts Gedanken zu machen? Zu spielen... Spaß zu haben...

All das hatte er niemals gekannt. Für Thomas Riddle bestand sein Leben nur aus Lesen und Lernen, sich zu entwickeln – und das viel schneller, als es üblich war, um irgendwann bereit zu sein. Bereit, an der Seite seines Vaters zu stehen. Bereit, mit ihm gegen den Rest der Welt zu kämpfen.

_Man zog gekonnt mich auf in Dunkelheit  
Die einzige Lehre hieß:  
Zum Krieg bereit!  
Ich lebt im Schatten, der auf Rache sinnt;  
Zu schwarz, zu düster grad für ein Kind._

Mit einem letzten Blick durch den Raum, damit er auch ja nichts liegen gelassen hatte, griff Thomas nach seinem Koffer und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ihn nun nur noch sein Hauslehrer erwartete. Dumbledore war zum Glück wieder gegangen.

Gemeinsam mit Snape machte Thomas sich auf den Weg aus den Kerkern, um das Schloss zu verlassen. Wortlos schritten sie nebeneinander her, beide wissend, dass der jeweils andere sinnlose Gespräche sowieso nicht mochte.

Einige Schüler begegneten den beiden und am Grinsen einiger Gryffindors war zu erkennen, dass sie hofften, er wäre in Schwierigkeiten. Doch auch das störte Thomas gar nicht. Sollten sie sich den Sommer über ruhig der Illusion hingeben, sie wären ihn los. Sie würden im nächsten Jahr schon sehen, dass sie sich geirrt hatten.

Vor den Toren außerhalb des Schulgeländes griff er nach Snapes Arm und spürte kurz darauf den bekannten Wirbel einer Apparation. Während er scheinbar durch ein dünnes Rohr gequetscht wurde, kam ihm ungebeten der Gedanke, dass Fliegen doch eine weitaus angenehmere Reisemethode war.

In der Eingangshalle von Riddle Manor schüttelte der Junge über sich selbst den Kopf. _Alberner Gedanke..._

Snape war schon wieder verschwunden, als sich die Tür zum Büro des Dunklen Lords öffnete und eben dieser heraus trat. Thomas musste genau wie vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres an sich halten, nicht auf die Knie zu sinken. Langsam senkte er den Kopf. „Guten Tag, Vater."

„Was tust du hier?", verlangte Voldemort ungehalten zu wissen. „Mobby sollte dich doch erst nächste Woche abholen!"

„Die.. Prüfungen sind zu Ende, Vater, und ich wollte mich nicht eine Woche lang langweilen. Hier kann ich viel besser lernen als in Hogwarts, wo meine.. Freunde mich sicherlich ständig zu anderem überreden wollen würden.", erwiderte Thomas und er hasste es, dass seine Stimme leicht zitterte. Wirkte der Spruch etwa schon wieder nicht mehr?

„Gut. Dann geh nach oben und lerne! Ich lasse dich holen, wenn der nächste Schritt deiner Ausbildung beginnt." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand der Lord wieder in seinem Büro und schlug die Tür zu.

Kurz sah Thomas dabei weißblonde Haare über dem Rand eines Sessels aufblitzen. Dracos Vater war hier.

Doch hielt er sich nicht mit der Frage auf, was das sollte oder worüber sie wohl sprechen mochten. Sein Vater hatte ihm eine Anweisung gegeben und diese zu ignorieren war absolut nicht ratsam.

Mit seinem magisch verkleinerten Koffer in der Hand ging Thomas nach oben in sein Zimmer, packte schnell aus und nahm sich dann eines der Bücher, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch türmten. Pergament und Feder bereit legend, setzte er sich und begann zu lesen.

_Allein.  
Ich bin ganz allein!  
Allein,  
immer nur allein!_

Mit den Jahren waren die Bücher immer dunkler geworden, die Sprüche darin immer gefährlicher. Doch störte das Thomas nicht sonderlich. Er war es gewöhnt und er wollte weiter lernen. Alles was es zu lernen gab, sog er in sich auf und speicherte es, hoffentlich reproduzierbar, wenn es gefordert wurde, ab.

Wenn er geglaubt hatte, die Worte seines Vaters deuteten darauf hin, dass er ihn bald wiedersehen würde, hatte er sich sehr getäuscht. Die Ferien hatten bereits offiziell begonnen und waren sogar schon halb vorüber, als Thomas noch immer täglich in seinem Zimmer saß und lernte, nur unterbrochen von Mahlzeiten, die er fast grundsätzlich allein einnahm.

Es hatte nur eine Ausnahme gegeben.

Zwei Wochen zuvor war eine Art Empfang abgehalten worden und danach gab es ein üppiges Abendessen, bei dem auch der Sohn des Lords erscheinen musste. Zu Thomas' Überraschung traf er an dem Abend Draco und Blaise. Doch sie kamen nicht wirklich dazu, miteinander zu reden.

Bei Tisch sowieso nicht und danach genügte ein Blick seines Vaters, dass Thomas sich von den beiden Jungen, die gerade auf ihn zugekommen waren, verabschiedete und sich in sein Zimmer zurückzog.

Doch schließlich war auch diese Zeit vorüber. Eines Morgens, als Thomas sich gerade wieder an seinen Tisch gesetzt und ein Buch aufgeschlagen hatte, erschien Mobby neben ihm und berichtete aufgeregt, dass der Master ihn sehen wolle.

Sofort stand Thomas auf, richtete seine Kleidung und versuchte seine wirren Haare zu zügeln. Dann verließ er sein Zimmer und ging nach unten zum Büro, an dessen Tür er anklopfte.

„Herein!", kam von drinnen die Aufforderung und Thomas drückte sofort die Klinke nach unten und betrat den Raum, in dem er sonst fast immer nur bestraft worden war.

„Guten Morgen, Vat..."

Voldemort bedeutete seinem Sohn, der mitten im Raum abrupt stehen geblieben war, sich in den zweiten Sessel ihm gegenüber zu setzen.

Thomas zwang sich dazu, weiter zu gehen. Vorbei an den beiden Männern, die neben seinem Vater auf dem Boden knieten. Er kannte sie, seit er denken konnte. Avery und Macnair, der Foltermeister und der Kerkermeister seines Vaters. Was wollten sie hier? Hatte er seinen Vater erneut enttäuscht und musste nun noch heftiger als im letzten Sommer dafür büßen?

„Diese beiden sind ab sofort deine Lehrer. Es wird Zeit, dass du auch praktisch etwas mehr lernst, als Zaubertränke! Ich gebe ihnen komplette disziplinarische Autorität, also solltest du dich besser anstrengen."

„Selbstverständlich, Vater.", erwiderte Thomas, auch wenn ihm innerlich fröstelte. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er mochte die zwei nicht. Vor allem das Grinsen, was Avery zu verstecken versuchte, wollte ihm so gar nicht gefallen.

Sein Vater entließ sie mit einer Handbewegung und so stand Thomas auch sofort auf, als die beiden Erwachsenen sich erhoben und sich mit einer weiteren Verbeugung zur Tür wandten.

Draußen gingen sie gleich in Richtung der Kerker und dem Jungen blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihnen zu folgen.

In diesem Teil des Manor war er noch nie gewesen und so sah er sich im ersten Moment aufmerksam um. Doch es gab nicht wirklich viel zu sehen. Ein langer, von Fackeln erhallter Gang öffnete sich ihnen, als sie den Fuß der Treppe erreichten. In regelmäßigen Abständen gingen Türen davon ab, hinter denen allerdings kein Laut zu hören war.

Waren die Zellen etwa leer?

„Sie sind so still, weil sie hoffen, dann nicht dran zu sein.", meinte Macnair, der den fragenden Blick des Jungen bemerkt hatte, und schloss die letzte Tür im Gang auf. Allerdings benutzte er dazu seinen Zauberstab und keinen Schlüssel.

Hinter der Tür befand sich ein kleiner, kaum zwei mal zwei Meter großer Raum, der auf den ersten Blick leer wirkte. Doch dann erkannte Thomas, dass sich in der hintersten Ecke eine kleine Gestalt zusammenkauerte.

Entsetzen machte sich in ihm breit.

„Ein Kind?", hauchte er leise und sah die beiden Männer an. Was konnte ein Kind tun, um in einem Kerker zu landen?

„Ein dreckiger kleiner Muggel. Er ist dein erstes Übungsobjekt.", meinte Avery kalt und zog seinen Zauberstab, um den Jungen, der etwa so alt wie Thomas sein musste, aus der Zelle schweben zu lassen.

Direkt neben der Tür am Ende des Ganges öffnete sich eine weitere, hinter der sich ein Raum befand, den Thomas am liebsten niemals betreten hätte, wie er gleich nach dem ersten Blick wusste.

In der Mitte befand sich ein großer Tisch, auf dem selbst ein sehr großer Mensch bequem Platz gehabt hätte. Auf diesem sah der Junge, der langsam darauf schwebte, nur noch kleiner aus, als er es tatsächlich war. An den Wänden befanden sich nun jede Menge Werkzeuge, von denen Thomas sicher war, dass sie an demjenigen auf dem Tisch benutzt werden konnten und sicherlich alles andere als angenehm waren.

Heftig schluckend drehte er sich zu Avery um und sah diesen fragend an.

„Deine erste Übung ist der Imperius. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du darüber gelesen hast?"

„Ja. Erst vor einer Woche.", antwortete Thomas und seine Stimme zeigte diesmal nichts von seinen Gefühlen, dafür hatte er erst vor wenigen Tagen erneut gesorgt.

„Dann benutze ihn und lass den Muggel um den Tisch rennen! Es sollte leicht sein. So ein Nichts hat nicht die geistige Stärke, sich zu widersetzen. Bei einem Zauberer ist es weitaus schwieriger."

Thomas nickte leicht und zog seinen Zauberstab. Nur ein Muggel, wiederholte er in Gedanken und keinerlei Mitleid kam in ihm auf. Muggel waren minderwertig, das hatte er schon früh gelernt. Das einzige, das ihn störte, war das geringe Alter, da er sich genauso wenig gut fühlen würde, einen jungen Hund zu quälen.

Aber er hatte eine Aufgabe erhalten und musste diese nun erfüllen. Vor allem so gut wie möglich. Er wollte nicht wissen, was die beiden unter angemessener Disziplinierung verstanden. Denn irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass sie ihn mit einem Stock bestrafen würden.

„Imperio!", sagte Thomas kalt und sah dann zu, wie der Junge anfing, um den Tisch zu rennen, und schließlich versuchte, aus dem Stand hinauf zu springen. Das klappte natürlich nicht und er schlug mit den Knien heftig auf dem Boden auf. Gleichzeitig traf das Kinn die Tischkante und es knirschte unangenehm.

_Ich bin schuldlos!  
Ich bin schuldlos!  
Nehmt meine Eltern, seht doch hin.  
So bin ich geworden, was ich bin.  
Ich bin schuldlos.  
Ich bin schuldlos.  
Nur ihre Rache keimt in mir  
Und ohne Zweifel folg ich ihr._

Nach dem Imperius kam der Cruciatus, den er ja bereits zur Genüge geübt hatte, und anschließend einige andere Flüche, die Thomas noch nicht kannte. Über Tage hinweg übten sie nur an dem Muggel und es störte ihn nicht einmal mehr wirklich, dass es ein Junge in seinem Alter war. Es war nur ein Objekt, dem er sich widmen musste, um seine Lehrer und den Dunklen Lord zufrieden zu stellen und damit, um nicht am Ende vielleicht anstelle des Jungen auf dem Tisch zu liegen.

Doch andere Dinge begannen sich in ihm zu regen und zu verfestigen. Und das Stärkste davon war Hass. Nicht so sehr auf seinen Vater, weil er ihn zwang, das alles zu lernen oder dergleichen. Nein. Es war eher ein allgemeiner Hass auf alles und jeden.

Auf seine wahren Eltern, weil sie es zugelassen hatten... auf diesen Peter, der zu schwach gewesen war, sich zu wehren... auf Dumbledore, weil er nichts mehr tun wollte... auf Snape, weil er ihm die ganzen Tränke beigebracht hatte... auf Avery und Macnair, weil sie ihn das Foltern lehrten... auf seine Freunde in Hogwarts... auf seine Feinde in Hogwarts...

Er hasste den Jungen auf dem Tisch, der ihn mit flehendem, wenn auch resigniertem Blick ansah, als könne er etwas tun.

Und er hasste sich selbst, weil er zu schwach war, um nein zu sagen... um aufzuhören.

Er hatte vor Jahren in einem Buch etwas über freien Willen gelesen. Jeder hätte ihn... Aber das war absoluter Unsinn! So etwas wie freien Willen gab es nicht!

_Ich bin schuldlos.  
Doch euer Blick wird mir zur Qual!  
Ich bin schuldlos.  
Ich habe keine andre Wahl.  
Der Hass hat sich in mir gebannt.  
Bin ein Kind der Gewalt._

Jeden Abend lag er in seinem Bett und wünschte einmal mehr, dass der Sommer bald vorüber wäre. Erneut hatte er dazu übergehen müssen, täglich den Zauber auszuführen, der seine Gefühle sicher verwahrte. Zu viele dunkle Sprüche lernte und führte er aus.

Wie würde sein Leben wohl aussehen, wenn seine Eltern damals zu Hause gewesen wären?

Längst hatte er nachgelesen, was mit dem Sohn der Potters angeblich geschehen war. Dass sie nicht da gewesen waren und der Einjährige aus seinem Bett geklettert und durch die Hintertür und den Garten verschwunden und vermutlich ertrunken war.

Was hätte der Dunkle Lord getan, wenn er auf die Potters getroffen wäre? Hätte er dennoch diesen Peter nach drinnen geschickt, der wohl unter einem Zauber gestanden und das Kleinkind nach draußen gebracht hatte? Immerhin stand das Haus der Potters unter einem Fidelius, sodass der Lord selbst nicht nach drinnen konnte. Oder doch?

Müde rollte Thomas sich zusammen und schloss die Augen. Wo würde er jetzt sein, wenn sein Leben anders verlaufen wäre? Wäre er überhaupt noch am Leben?

_Schön ist meine Welt, wenn sie im Traum entsteht.  
Kindheitswünsche hatt' ich doch nie gelebt.  
Man hat sie mir gestohlen,  
Die Kinderzeit.  
Ich bin der Sohn von Hass und Grausamkeit._

Doch es war müßig darüber nachzudenken. Er war hier. Dies war sein Leben und niemand konnte sagen, ob die Alternative besser oder schlechter wäre... ob er in diesem anderen Leben liebevolle Eltern gehabt hätte oder nicht...

---

tbc

PS: Der Liedtext stammt aus dem Musical ‚Romeo & Julia', aber er passte, wie ich finde, einfach perfekt auf meinen Thomas.

Auch wenn das Update so lange auf sich warten gelassen hat, ist es doch sicher ein Review wert, oder? °lieb schau°


	15. Kapitel 14: Ein neues Leben

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte, Harry zu töten? (Die Story ist absolut AU und demzufolge auch sehr OOC...)

Danke an alle Reviewer!

11 Reviews... ich bin immer noch überwältigt. Und irgendwie läuft es im Moment auch sehr gut mit dieser Story! Endlich bin ich mal etwas voraus!

-

**Ein neues Leben**

-

Es war der erste September. Endlich!

Langsam sah Thomas sich in seinem Zimmer um, ob er auch ja alles eingepackt hatte, was er für sein drittes Schuljahr in Hogwarts brauchen würde. Bücher, Tränkezutaten, ein Teleskop und noch einige weitere unablässliche Dinge.

Endlich würde er wieder normale Dinge lernen. So langweilig es auch meist im Unterricht war und so sehr er sich über die Unfähigkeit der meisten seiner Klassenkameraden ärgerte, so sehr freute er sich nun darauf.

Die letzten Ferien waren für ihn einfach die Hölle gewesen. Weitaus schlimmer noch als die davor. Und das wollte etwas heißen, hatte er die Ferien vor seinem zweiten Schuljahr doch täglich den Crutiatus seines wütenden Vaters ertragen müssen.

Doch nichts war mit den inneren Qualen vergleichbar, die er in den letzten Wochen ertragen musste, als er gezwungen wurde, wieder und wieder Muggel und später auch Zauberer zu quälen, zu foltern, bis kaum noch wirklich Leben in ihnen gewesen war.

Seinen viel zu schweren Koffer verkleinernd, verließ Thomas sein Zimmer und ging nach unten in die Eingangshalle.

Der Vormittag war schon recht weit fortgeschritten und er fragte sich, wieso ihn niemand abholte. Immerhin musste jemand – vermutlich Mobby, der Hauself – ihn nach Kings Cross apparieren.

Tief einatmend stand der schwarzhaarige Junge vor dem Büro seines Vaters und klopfte schließlich an. Es kam keine Antwort.

Stattdessen schwang die Tür von allein auf.

„Was willst du? Hast du nicht zu lernen?", erklang sofort die schneidende Stimme des Dunklen Lords, als Thomas über die Schwelle trat.

„Vater, es ist der erste September. Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts.", erwiderte Thomas ruhig, während sich sein Magen langsam verknotete. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass der Dunkle Lord, von dem er in seinen Gedanken schon lange nicht mehr als Vater sprach, vergessen hatte, welcher Tag heute war? Oder...

„Du hast wichtigeres zu tun, als in diese räudige Schule zu gehen."

Jegliche Farbe wich aus dem sowieso schon blassen Gesicht des Jungen, als seine Befürchtung sich bewahrheitete. „Aber, Sir...", versuchte er einzuwenden, verstummte aber sofort, als er den wütend funkelnden Blick Voldemorts sah.

„Auf dein Zimmer! Avery holt dich nachher zu deinem Unterricht!"

Absolut kalt und mit etwas gemischt, was Thomas noch nie zuvor gehört hatte, kam ihm die Stimme Voldemorts so fremd wie nie vor. Hass... eiskalter, grausamer Hass.

Entsetzt und vollkommen überfordert mit der Situation, flüchtete der Junge aus dem Büro und die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo er sich am ganzen Körper zitternd auf sein Bett setzte.

Sollte der Alptraum der letzten Wochen denn nie mehr enden?

------

„WARUM NICHT? WARUM WAR ER NICHT IM ZUG? WIESO IST ER NICHT HIER?"

Die kreischende Stimme einer Frau hallte durch die dunklen, verlassenen Gänge von Hogwarts, ehe jemand hastig einen Silencio sprechen konnte, sodass die Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen nicht aufmerksam werden würden.

„Lily, Schatz, beruhige dich. Ich bin sicher, es ist alles in Ordnung. Harry ist nichts passiert... ganz sicher." Doch auch James Potter war mit seinen Nerven am Ende. Er hatte irgendwie gespürt, dass sich der Junge so langsam damit abfand, wer er wirklich war. Und auch Albus hatte ihm dies bestätigt.

Hatte Voldemort herausgefunden, was geschah? Dass sich der Junge, dem er vormachte, sein Vater zu sein, von ihm entfernte?

Mit einem hilflosen Blick sah er vom Direktor zu dessen Stellvertreterin, in deren Büro sie sich gerade befanden. „Wo ist Snape, wenn man den Bastard mal braucht? Er kann uns sicher sagen, was mit Harry passiert ist. Wenn er sich einmal nicht feige hinter seinen angeblich in Stahl gegossenen Regeln verstecke würde."

„Wenn sich hier jemand versteckt, dann doch wohl nur du, Potter. Ich werde..."

Weiter kam der Tränkemeister nicht.

Der ebenfalls anwesende Sirius Black stürzte sich auf ihn, sodass er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand krachte und auch sein Hinterkopf schmerzhaft damit kollidierte. „Raus mit der Sprache, du schmieriger Bastard. Was ist mit Harry passiert! Wieso ist er nicht in deinem Kerker, wo er LEIDER hingehört?"

„Es ist genug! Sirius, lass ihn los.", mischte sich Dumbledore sofort ein und auch James hatte ein Einsehen und zog seinen besten Freund, der eher wie ein Bruder für ihn war, von Snape weg.

Dieser gab sich nicht die Blöße, seinen schmerzenden Hinterkopf zu reiben. Mit kaltem Blick sah er die Potters an, wobei sein Blick bei Lily nicht lange verharren konnte. „Thomas geht es gut, soweit ich weiß. Allerdings hat der Dunkle Lord entschieden, den Jungen nicht weiter in Hogwarts ausbilden zu lassen. Die Vermittlung des Stoffs geht ihm zu langsam und die für ihn wichtigen Themen werden nicht gelehrt. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Thomas in den Ferien irgendetwas angestellt hat, um diesen Schritt zu provozieren, da ich ihn in den zwei Monaten nicht gesehen habe."

„Aber ich dachte...", meldete Lily sich nun doch etwas ruhiger zu Wort. „Ich dachte, du bist sein Lehrer, Severus... in den Ferien."

Langsam schüttelte der Tränkemeister den Kopf und betrachtete die rothaarige, von so viel Leid geprüfte Frau einen Moment nachdenklich, als müsse er abwägen, was er sagen durfte. „Bisher war das so. Ich habe Thomas in Zaubertränke unterrichtet. Aber... in diesem Sommer sollte der Junge offenbar... anderes lernen." Der Blick des Mannes ging zu Dumbledore, ehe er ruhig hinzufügte: „Bei Macnair und Avery." Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand einfach wieder.

Dumbledore schluckte schwer und sein Blick traf sich mit dem von James Potter. Sie wussten beide, was diese beiden Namen bedeuteten. Innerhalb des Ordens des Phönix waren der Kerker- und der Foltermeister Voldemorts berüchtigt.

James war blass geworden und sofort hing Lily schwer an seinem Arm. „Was bedeutet das?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Von früher kannte sie diese Namen, wusste noch, dass es sich um zwei Todesser handelte, die Voldemort am nächsten standen. Doch schon zu lange hielt sie sich aus allem heraus, was den direkten Kampf anging. Seit dem Waffenstillstand gab es einfach nichts mehr zu tun und sie wollte sich um ihre beiden Mädchen kümmern.

„Es... es bedeutet, dass Harry... wohl Dinge lernen musste, die kein Kind lernen sollte.", murmelte Sirius leise, da er nur zu deutlich sehen konnte, dass James nicht antworten würde, weil er diesen Gedanken selbst nicht zu ende führen wollte.

Jeder im Raum wirkte blass und sie stellten sich wohl alle dieselben Fragen:

Würden sie Harry jemals wiedersehen? Und wenn ja, unter welchen Umständen?

------

Es sollten mehr als drei Jahre vergehen, bevor ein erneutes Lebenszeichen des Sohns des Dunklen Lords und was das anging auch Severus Snapes zur Seite des Lichts durchdrang.

Noch in derselben Nacht des ersten Septembers 1993 verschwand der Tränkemeister aus Hogwarts und tauchte nicht wieder auf. Stattdessen wurde ein neuer Vermittler zwischen Licht und Dunkel bestimmt und aus Rabastan Lestrange war nichts herauszubekommen, was nicht absolut mit dem übereinstimmte, was Voldemort preiszugeben gestattet hatte.

Severus hatte schon in dem Moment, als er gerufen wurde, gewusst, was ihn erwartete. Tief in ihm war es klar gewesen, dass er nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, woher Voldemort das Wissen nahm, dass er zu oft zu viel ausgeplaudert hatte. Doch hatte Snape nicht damit gerechnet, diese Nacht zu überleben.

Nunja, auch die folgenden Monate wartete er eigentlich täglich auf den Tod, während er in den Kerkern des Dunklen Lords oder in der Folterkammer auf dem Tisch lag.

Sein Gefühl für Zeit war längst verloren gegangen, als sich die Tür zu seiner Zelle eines Tages öffnete und er Thomas dort stehen sah, der nachdenklich mit seinem Zauberstab spielte. „Ich habe mit Vater viel über dich gesprochen, Snape.", erklang die kalte Stimme des Jungen und ein eisiger Schauer rann über den Rücken des ehemaligen Lehrers, der weiter auf seiner Pritsche lag, weil er sich einfach zu schwach fühlte, um sich von sich aus zu bewegen. Im nächsten Moment traf ihn auch schon ein Schmerzfluch und Severus rollte herunter, um sich auf dem Boden zusammenzukauern, wie er es auch vor seinen anderen Peinigern tat.

„Besser.", erklang wieder die Stimme des Jungen, hörbar zufrieden, dass Snape sich ohne weitere verbale Aufforderung hingekniet hatte. „Jetzt komm mit!"

Mühsam und taumelnd stand der Ältere auf und ging hinter dem Jungen her, dem er so vieles beigebracht hatte, auch wenn er nicht mehr wusste, was es gewesen war. Erstaunt stellte Severus fest, dass sie den Kerker verließen. Niemals hätte er geglaubt die Eingangshalle des Manors nochmals zu sehen. Wenn er sich genug konzentrieren könnte, wäre er vielleicht in der Lage zu apparieren...

„Denk nicht einmal daran.", zischte die leise Stimme neben ihm und erschrocken blickte er sich um. Entsetzen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Oh ja.. du hast es erkannt, Snape. Keine Schranken mehr. Deine Barrieren wurden Stück für Stück entfernt, sodass du nichts mehr verbergen kannst. Weiter!"

Zu dem ersten Schock, dass seine Okklumentikschilde nicht mehr existierten, kam im nächsten Moment schon der nächste. Sie betraten den Saal, in dem Voldemort seine Gefolgsleute bei größeren Versammlungen empfing. Auf einem erhöhten Podest stand der Thron des Lords und dieser saß auch noch darauf. Sofort sank Severus auf die Knie, als ihm fast die Augen herausfielen.

Auch Thomas war zu Boden gesunken und verneigte sich tief.

„Ja, Giftmischer. Jeder muss lernen, wo sein Platz ist... so wie du es gelernt hast!", erklang Voldemorts kalte Stimme. „Erhebe dich, mein Sohn, und nimm deinen Platz ein."

Thomas stand wieder auf und ging mit hocherhobenem Haupt auf den Thron zu, wo, wie Severus durch den Vorhang seiner schwarzen Haare sehen konnte, ein zweiter kleinere Thron stand, auf den sich der Junge setzte.

Mit einem Ruck kam der Tränkemeister wieder zu sich. Er musste seinen Lord angemessen begrüßen und so krabbelte er auf allen Vieren zu dessen Thron hinüber, griff nach dem Saum der Robe und drückte einen Kuss darauf. Dann zog er sich langsam und mit zitternden Gliedern zurück, ehe ein „Bleib!" des Dunklen Lords ihn innehalten ließ.

„Lasst euch das eine Warnung sein. Niemand sollte sich den Wünschen des Lords widersetzen. Niemals. Sonst endet ihr wie Snape."

Severus konnte nicht fassen, was er da aus dem Munde eines Kindes hörte, das er so gut zu kennen glaubte. So wie es klang, sollte sein Schicksal als Exempel verstanden werden. Also würde er nicht sterben. Doch was geschah nun mit ihm? Wieso war er noch hier?

Langsam wandte er den Kopf etwas zur Seite und sah nun, dass sie nicht allein hier waren. Bestimmt fünfzig weitere Todesser komplett in schwarzen Roben und weißen Masken knieten im Saal und beobachteten ihn genau.

Wäre es nicht eine viel bessere Warnung für die anderen, wenn er starb, fragte sich der Tränkemeister in einer recht distanzierten Art, als würde es nicht ihn selbst betreffen.

Doch er starb nicht. Und, was ihn fast noch mehr überraschte, er musste auch nicht in den Kerker zurück.

Stattdessen fand Severus sich wenig später in Thomas' Zimmer wieder. Eingedenk des Vorfalls in der Zelle, kniete er sich sofort auf den Boden, als sie eingetreten waren. Offensichtlich war er lange genug eingesperrt gewesen, dass Thomas zum wahren Nachfolger des Dunklen Lords erzogen worden war.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Vier Worte und die gerade erst aufgekommene Gewissheit und Sicherheit verschwand wieder. Thomas' Stimme war leise, sanft und vorsichtig gewesen und mit einem Mal kam all das Grauen wieder in Severus hoch.

Die Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn die Zellentür sich erneut öffnete und er mit einem schwarzen Sack über dem Kopf herausgezerrt wurde. Die nicht enden wollende Dunkelheit, selbst als der Sack ihm in der Folterkammer heruntergenommen wurde. Die Schmerzen, gegen die es einfach kein Mittel gab.

Mit einem trockenen, kaum hörbaren Aufschluchzen sank Severus in sich zusammen.

Sofort war Thomas bei ihm und hielt ihn fest, versuchte ihn irgendwie zu trösten, auch wenn selbst er wusste, dass es keinen Trost gab. Nicht bei dem, was ihnen widerfahren war.

Es dauerte nicht so lange, wie er vielleicht geglaubt hatte. Kaum zehn Minuten später hatte sich der Ältere beruhigt. „Es geht.", krächzte Severus leise, auch wenn er keine Anstalten machte, sich aus den Armen des Jungen zu bewegen. Stattdessen legte er nun auch seine um die magere Gestalt. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Mir geht es blendend. Wie sonst?", fragte Thomas, während seine Stimme vor Sarkasmus triefte. „Ich werde überleben und irgendwann bin ich stark genug, um mich zu wehren!"

Erstaunen glomm in den schwarzen Augen auf. „Das heißt, dass deine... Okklumentik noch funktioniert? Dann solltest du nicht weiter sprechen. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert..."

„Schon gut. Mit etwas Aufwand wirst du wieder so gut wie früher. Mit der Zeit würde es sowieso zurückkommen und wenn wir uns anstrengen, dauert es nur einige Tage. Der Lord war beeindruckt, wie lange es gedauert hat, dich vollkommen wehrlos zu machen und nicht mehr lange und er hätte dich gebrochen."

„Wie... wie lange bin ich in.. dem Kerker gewesen?", fragte Severus mit enger werdender Kehle nach, während er nun Thomas genauer musterte. Der Junge war gewachsen... sehr sogar.

„Fast ein Jahr."

„WAS? Das kann nicht sein. Ich hätte den Verstand verloren, wenn ich ein Jahr dort unten gewesen wäre. Niemand übersteht das!", widersprach Severus sofort und stutzte, als der Junge nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du kannst dich an vieles nicht erinnern. Jedes Mal, wenn zu befürchten stand, dass du endgültig zerbrichst, wurden dir die Erinnerungen genommen und einige Wochen Pause gemacht. Danach ging es weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen... Außer dass deine Verteidigungen immer schwächer wurden. Wie auch immer, ich habe Vater dazu gebracht, dass du vorerst hier bleiben wirst. Allerdings nicht als Lehrer, denn es gibt nichts, was du mich noch lehren könntest."

„Also Diener?", fragte Severus leise nach und blickte zu Boden.

„Ja. Als Diener und... als Versuchsobjekt."

Erneut lief dem Älteren ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken und er zitterte erbärmlich. Allerdings lag das nicht so sehr an dem, was er gerade erfahren hatte, sondern vielmehr an der linken Hand des Jungen, die leicht mit einer fettigen und auch sichtlich verfilzten Haarsträhne spielte. Auch wenn Severus sich nicht an vieles aus dem letzten Jahr erinnern konnte... diese Bewegung, die eigentlich eine durchaus beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn hatte, kannte er nur zu gut.

Einer derjenigen, die ihn gefoltert hatten, war genauso vorgegangen. Zuerst beruhigen und dann unendlicher Schmerz.

Langsam hob Severus den Kopf und blickte mit vor Furcht und Entsetzen geweiteten Augen Thomas an, in dessen grünen Augen er die Bestätigung fand.

„Iss etwas und dann leg dich hin und schlaf. Wenn du wieder wach bist, fangen wir mit den Okklumentikübungen an... und auch mit einigen anderen... Versuchen.", bestätigten auch die Worte des Jungen, was er vermutete.

Kälte biss sich in Severus' Körper fest, als er sich ohne Widerrede von Thomas löste und sich dem Tisch zuwandte, auf dem ein reichhaltiges Essen stand. Der Mangel an Gefühl in der Stimme des Jungen ließ ihn sich fragen, ob sein neues Leben wirklich so viel erstrebenswerter war, wie das vorherige im Kerker des Dunklen Lords.

Nicht nur er stellte sich diese Frage. Während Thomas sich ein Buch nahm, um zu lesen, fragte er sich, ob er wohl dazu im Stande war, Snape zu brechen. War dieses Leben erstrebenswert?

_Du kannst niemals Harry Potter sein_, hörte er die Stimme Dumbledores in seinem Kopf und erwiderte gedanklich darauf: _Aber was ist, wenn ich auch nicht Thomas Riddle sein kann? Wer bin ich dann?_

------

tbc


	16. Kapitel 15: Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte, Harry zu töten? (Die Story ist absolut AU und demzufolge auch sehr OOC...)

Danke an alle Reviewer!

Es freut mich wie immer wieder zu lesen, wie sehr euch die Geschichte gefällt!

Hac.potter: Deine Fragen sind natürlich wichtig und es tut mir leid, dass ich das im letzten Kapitel nicht etwas deutlicher geschrieben habe. Also Thomas ist 13, als er nicht nach Hogwarts zurück darf und somit 14, als Severus zu ihm kommt. Das mit den 3 Jahren später, bezog sich auf Dumbledore und die anderen.

Viel Spaß jetzt bei diesem Kapitel.

-

**Hogwarts**

-

Zwei in schwarze Roben gehüllte Gestalten erschienen im Verbotenen Wald in der Nähe von Hogwarts. Schnee fiel in großen, dicken Flocken vom nachtschwarzen Himmel und tauchte den Wald in ein irritierend helles Licht.

„Reiß dich zusammen!", zischte einer der beiden, weil der andere sich keuchend an einem Baum festhielt, um nicht umzufallen. Sie waren beide fast gleich groß und recht schmal gebaut, sodass man sie durch die Roben mit den tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuzen kaum unterscheiden konnte. „Komm!"

Gemeinsam liefen sie durch den Wald auf das Schloss zu.

Niemand schien in der Nähe zu sein oder sie sonst wie zu bemerken. Leise schnaubend schob der etwas kleinere der beiden die Tür zur Eingangshalle auf und fand im nächsten Moment einen Zauberstab nur Zentimeter von seiner Nase entfernt. „Und ich dachte schon, niemand hier hat das kleinste bisschen Verstand."

Im nächsten Moment wurde er an seiner Robe hereingezogen, was ein leises Knurren aus seiner Kehle entlockte.

„Wenn du nicht sterben willst, rührst du dich besser nicht.", zischte eine leise Stimme rechts von ihm und er erkannte James Potter.

„Ich will zu Dumbledore."

„Oh ja, natürlich. Und wir bringen jeden dahergelaufenen Todesser zum Direktor von Hogwarts.", kam die sarkastische Antwort von Black, der ihn immer noch mit festem Griff an seiner Robe festhielt und seinen Zauberstab gegen den Hals seines Gefangenen drückte.

„Bist du echt so dämlich? Glaubst du wirklich, ich käme zur Vordertür rein, wenn ich etwas anderes als reden wollte?"

„Lass ihn los, Sirius.", erklang die ruhige Stimme des Direktors von der Treppe her, der in einer nachtblauen Robe mit goldenen Stickereien gerade herunter gekommen war, da ein magischer Alarm angeschlagen hatte. „Weshalb sind Sie hier hergekommen?"

„Um Sie zu warnen.", erwiderte der noch immer durch die schwarze Kapuze unkenntliche Mann und auch der zweite hinter ihm, der sich schwer gegen die Tür stützte, hatte sich noch nicht zu erkennen gegeben. „Jemand wird versuchen, Sie zu ermorden..."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Und wieso interessiert es Sie?", fragte Dumbledore weiter, während er einige Schritte näher kam. Er konnte die Macht, die von seinem Gegenüber ausging, nahezu körperlich spüren und er hatte einen Verdacht, wer da vor ihm stand.

„Weil ich dabei war, als die Befehle gegeben wurden.", antwortete er und griff langsam nach seiner Kapuze, um sie herabzuziehen. Lange, schwarze, zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebundene Haare kamen zum Vorschein und als er den Kopf hob, stolperten Potter und Black einige Schritte rückwärts.

„Warum sollten Sie Ihren Vater verraten, Mr. Riddle?", fragte Dumbledore, der als einziger nicht überrascht schien, als strahlend grüne Augen sie anblickten.

„Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass Voldemort nicht mein Vater ist. Ich..."

Doch ehe Thomas weiter sprechen konnte, sackte der zweite Todesser hinter ihm zusammen, als er sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte. Leise fluchend drehte er sich um und zog, ohne auf Potter und Black zu achten, seinen Zauberstab. „Enervate!"

Als der andere keuchend zu sich kam, zischte Thomas nur erneut, dass er sich zusammen reißen sollte. „Verzeiht, Herr."

„Wer ist...?", fing James an, verstummte aber, als der junge Mann, der einmal sein Sohn gewesen war, herumschnellte.

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Wir sollten dieses Gespräch an einen Ort verlegen, wo uns niemand belauschen kann.", murmelte Thomas mit einem Blick auf den Durchgang zu den Kerkern, in denen sich die Slytherin-Räume befanden.

Dumbledore schien derselben Meinung zu sein, denn kurz darauf stiegen sie alle die Wendeltreppe zum Büro des Direktors nach oben. Erst als er auf einem angebotenen Stuhl saß und sein Begleiter, den zweiten Stuhl ignorierend, neben ihm auf die Knie sank, erkannte Thomas, dass er etwas tun musste.

„Komm her!", befahl er kalt, sodass alle im Raum zusammenzuckten.

Der Todesser, der durch Robe und Kapuze noch immer unkenntlich war, rutschte näher heran und senkte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht hier sein. Sie sollten beide nicht hier sein. Doch sein Herr hatte nicht auf ihn gehört, hatte ihn sogar bestraft, als er versucht hatte, ihn aufzuhalten.

„Schau mich an!"

Langsam, viel zu langsam hob er den Kopf und blickte in die grünen Augen des Mannes, der ihn nur durch einen Blick schreiend zusammenbrechen lassen konnte, wenn er es denn wollte. Seine Kapuze rutschte herunter und erneut keuchten die anderen auf – diesmal selbst Dumbledore.

Kein anderer als Severus Snape kniete dort am Boden vor dem Jugendlichen. Doch schien nichts mehr an den Professor von früher zu erinnern. Die eigentlich immer schulterlangen, fettigen schwarzen Haare waren so kurz, dass man kaum mit den Fingern hindurchfahren konnte. Die Haut war nahezu weiß und die schwarzen Augen wirkten leblos und gleichzeitig gehetzt.

„Barrieren runter!"

Merlin, wie er diesen Befehl hasste. Es war jedes Mal, als würde er seine Brust aufreißen und sein Herz schutzlos darbieten, damit sein Herr hineinstechen konnte. Unbewusst zuckte Severus fort, nur um sofort eine Rückhand dafür zu bekommen.

„Reiß dich zusammen und gehorche! ... Barrieren runter, Severus."

Auch wenn die ersten Worte das übliche, ungehaltene Zischen waren, das er von seinem Herrn kannte, nannte dieser ihn eigentlich nie bei seinem Vornamen. Und genau das war es dann auch, das Severus gehorchen ließ. Offen und ohne jegliche Okklumentikschilde blickte er in die grünen Augen.

Dass sie halb entsetzt, halb neugierig angestarrt wurden, interessierte Thomas nicht wirklich. Zuerst musste er Snape aus seinem kleinen Gefängnis befreien.

Gnadenlos und sicher mehr als schmerzhaft für den Älteren, drang er suchend in die Gedanken ein. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er es bereits gefunden und entfernte den Käfig, den er dort eingebaut hatte.

Die schwarzen Augen weiteten sich einen Augenblick, ehe Snape erneut zusammenbrach. Doch diesmal ließ Thomas ihn liegen und blickte wieder zu den anderen, die sichtlich nicht fassen konnten, was hier geschah.

„Es brauchte etwas... innere Überredung, damit er sich vollständig anpassen konnte... sonst hätte der Lord ihn sicherlich schon längst getötet.", meinte Thomas nur und tat das Thema mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Kommen wir zurück zum Grund meiner... unserer Rückkehr. Ihr bevorstehender Tod. Der Lord will Sie aus dem Weg haben, um endlich wieder zu kämpfen und die Macht diesmal endgültig zu übernehmen. Er weiß, dass die Seite des Lichts ohne Sie ziemlich alt aussehen würde. Im Ministerium arbeiten hauptsächlich Idioten... zumindest die Hälfte, die nicht für den Dunklen Lord arbeitet. Nicht so überrascht, Black. Oder glauben Sie an eine heile Welt?"

Sirius knurrte leise, als sich die letzten Worte spöttisch an ihn gerichtet hatten. Patensohn oder nicht, der Junge war viel zu frech!

„Ich will Draco Malfoy sprechen. Jetzt sofort.", wechselte Thomas das Thema.

„Was hat der junge Malfoy hiermit zu tun?", verlangte der Direktor zu wissen und runzelte die Stirn. Noch immer war er sich nicht sicher, ob er dem jungen Mann vor sich trauen sollte, oder nicht.

In dem Moment bewegte Snape sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen, ehe er im nächsten Augenblick auf die Füße sprang und seinen Zauberstab zog. „Was...", keuchte er, während sein Blick hektisch umherhuschte, bis er auf dem Jungen vor sich hängen blieb. Ein starker Drang überkam ihn, sich wieder hinzuknien. Doch gleichzeitig wusste er auch, dass er dies nicht tun musste.

Black und Potter richteten sofort ihre Stäbe auf ihn, wobei sie gleichzeitig den Direktor zu decken versuchten.

„Setz dich, Severus.", murmelte Thomas leise und es war diesmal kein Befehl, da er sehr genau wusste, wie verwirrt der Ältere jetzt war. In den vergangenen achtzehn Monaten, seit er Snape unter gedankliche Kontrolle gestellt hatte, musste er ihn in regelmäßigen Abständen befreien, um zu verhindern, dass Snape sich selbst verlor. Und jedes Mal war es für den ehemaligen Lehrer schwerer gewesen, sich normal zu verhalten.

Langsam nahm der Tränkemeister auf dem Stuhl platz und sah sich dann um. Sein Blick blieb auf Potter und Black hängen und wurde sofort hart und fast schon hasserfüllt. Doch er sagte nichts weiter und ignorierte die auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstäbe.

„Malfoy. Lassen Sie ihn herkommen, Direktor. Ich weiß, dass es bereits einen Zwischenfall mit einer verfluchten Kette gegeben hat..."

„Damit hatte Malfoy nichts zu tun. Der Bengel hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt Nachsitzen bei McGonagall.", mischte Sirius sich ein, da er, als es passierte, auch Malfoy in Verdacht gehabt hatte, nur um von seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin schnell auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt zu werden.

„James. Geh bitte zu Horace und lass ihn Mr. Malfoy aus dem Bett holen.", murmelte Dumbledore, der seinen Blick nicht einen Augenblick von Thomas und Severus nahm. Vor allem um den Älteren sorgte er sich.

Mit einem langen Blick auf den Direktor verschwand James nach einigen Augenblicken auch wirklich aus dem Büro, warf vorher aber noch seinem Freund einen Blick zu, damit dieser vorsichtig war.

Das Schweigen im Raum hielt an und Sirius starrte mit weiter gezogenem Zauberstab auf die beiden vor sich. Er konnte einfach noch nicht so ganz fassen, dass sein Patensohn als Todesser vor ihm saß. Irgendwie hatte er immer gehofft, dass sie den Jungen befreien konnten, bevor dieser ganz verloren war. Nur ein sehr kleiner Teil in ihm hatte sich eingestanden, dass Harry wahrscheinlich bereits nicht mehr zu retten gewesen war, als sie ihn mit elf Jahren wiedergesehen hatten.

„Bei deinem Aussehen vermissen sie dich sicher schon in Askaban...", murmelte Sirius leise und als keine Reaktion kam, hängte er ein noch leiseres „Schniefelus" an.

Sofort schoss Snapes Kopf bei dem verhassten Spitznamen seiner Jugend herum. Doch die Antwort blieb ihm regelrecht im Hals stecken, als er einen warnenden Blick aus grünen Augen bemerkte. Wortlos blickte er einfach zu Boden.

Thomas' Blick richtete sich daraufhin auf Black, während er mit seinem Zauberstab spielte. Eine Geste, die jeden Todesser, der ihn kannte, so nervös machen würde, als wäre er Voldemort persönlich. „Pass auf, was du sagst, oder ich verpasse dir genauso einen Haarschnitt... besser als diese Zotteln wäre es in jedem Fall.", wisperte er mit einem drohenden Unterton.

Dumbledores Hand legte sich auf Sirius' Schulter, ehe dieser hitzig, wie er war, irgendetwas Dummes sagte oder tat.

Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Potter kam mit Draco und Slughorn herein, sodass die Aufmerksamkeit aller abgelenkt wurde.

Der blonde Slytherin sah übernächtigt aus und wirkte regelrecht krank. Er wusste nicht, weshalb er mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett gezerrt und zum Direktor geschleift wurde. Doch als sein Blick nun durch den Raum schweifte und auf den beiden Gestalten in Todesserrobe hängen blieb, klappte sein Kinn herunter und er starrte sie einfach nur an.

Mit einem unartikulierten Laut, halb Aufschluchzen, halb Seufzen sackte Draco auf die Knie und zum Entsetzen der meisten Anwesenden krabbelte er auf allen Vieren zum Stuhl hinüber, auf dem Thomas saß und legte seinen Kopf an dessen Oberschenkel.

Langsam strich Thomas durch die blonden Haare seines ehemaligen Freundes, falls er denn je so etwas wie Freunde gehabt hatte. „Damit wäre die unmittelbare Gefahr für Ihr Leben erst einmal beseitigt, Direktor. Bleibt zu hoffen, dass ich den nächsten Attentäter auch erkennen werde."

„Du warst es also doch! Dreckige kleine Ratte!", zischte Black und packte Malfoy am Kragen, um ihn hochzuziehen. „Wie hast du es gemacht?" Er schüttelte den Jungen, der verzweifelt versuchte sich zu befreien, um wieder atmen zu können, da Black ihn viel zu hoch hielt und somit mit seiner eigenen Kleidung würgte.

„Loslassen!", zischte Thomas, der aufgesprungen war und nun seinen Zauberstab drohend auf Black richtete. „Lass ihn los!", wiederholte er und als Black noch immer nicht auf ihn achtete, ließ er einfach mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes Dracos Kleider reißen, sodass der Junge halbnackt auf dem Boden landete. Im nächsten Moment hatte er sich an Severus' Seite und hinter Thomas in Sicherheit gebracht. „Fass nochmal einen meiner Leute an, Black, und du bereust den Tag deiner Geburt." Die Stimme des Jungen war eiskalt und nur weil er sich besser unter Kontrolle hatte, als der Mann vor ihm, hatte er die Kleidung zerstört, anstatt Black zu verfluchen.

Sirius war jedoch so wütend, dass der Bengel es wagen konnte, so mit ihm umzuspringen, dass er blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab zog. Doch nicht schnell genug.

Thomas hatte mit so einer Dummheit gerechnet und noch ehe Black irgendetwas sagen oder auch nur an einen Fluch denken konnte, flog sein Zauberstab auch schon in die Luft und in Thomas ausgestreckte Hand. „Du solltest ihn im Zaum halten, bevor ich die Geduld verliere."

James hatte auch seinen Stab in der Hand, konnte sich allerdings nicht dazu bringen, den Jungen anzugreifen. So ging er stattdessen zu Sirius und hielt ihn davon ab, noch mehr Unsinn zu machen.

Dumbledore hatte bisher nur zugeschaut und seine Schlüsse gezogen. Nun wandte er sich an den Jungen. „Was hast du nun vor? Was soll weiter geschehen? Und wieso interessiert es dich, dass ich lebe?"

„Antworten.", erwiderte Thomas schlicht, während er sich wieder setzte, als wäre nichts geschehen. „Ich will Antworten, die nur Sie geben können. Und eine Frage steht ganz oben auf meiner Liste:

„Warum ich?"

------

tbc

AN: Also noch ein Zeitsprung. Das heißt, Thomas ist nun 16 Jahre alt, wie er dort im Büro des Direktors sitzt. Ab jetzt gibt es keine Sprünge mehr.

AN2: Dass Thomas nach Hogwarts gekommen ist, um Dumbledore (vorerst) zu retten, heißt noch lange nicht, dass er auf der auch auf deren Seite ist, um jetzt allzu hohe Proteststürme oder Jubelgesänge gleich mal etwas zu dämpfen. Ihr werdet sehen, wie es weiter geht. °gg°

Wie wäre es mit einem Review? °lieb schau° Mich interessiert brennend, was ihr von den Entwicklungen haltet.


	17. Kapitel 16: Antworten

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte, Harry zu töten? (Die Story ist absolut AU und demzufolge auch sehr OOC...)

Danke an alle Reviewer!

A/N: Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon, dass es so verdammt kurz geworden ist, selbst für meine Verhältnisse. Aber ich konnte aus dieser Szene einfach nicht mehr rausholen. -.-

A/N2: Der Song in der Mitte stammt aus der Verfilmung des Musicals ‚Das Phantom der Oper' und wurde extra dafür von A.L. Webber neu geschrieben. Aber der Text passt wieder einmal perfekt zu Thomas.

-

**Antworten **

-

„_Warum ich?"_

Die Augen aller Anwesenden im Raum wandten sich dem Direktor von Hogwarts zu, der sich leise seufzend hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte. „Das ist eine Frage, die leicht und schwer zugleich ist.", murmelte er leise und betrachtete alle Anwesenden nachdenklich.

„Es begann damit, dass ich eine Aspirantin für die Professur des Wahrsagens besuchte. Eigentlich wollte ich diesen Posten nicht mehr besetzen, weil ich nicht sonderlich viel davon halte, aber ihre Ururgroßmutter war tatsächlich eine hervorragende Seherin gewesen, sodass ich zustimmte, sie zumindest zu treffen.", begann der alte Zauberer mit seiner Geschichte.

„Als ich schon fast wieder gehen wollte, davon überzeugt, dass sie keinerlei Talent besaß, geschah etwas, das mich vom Gegenteil überzeugte. Eine Prophezeiung wurde gemacht... eine Prophezeiung, die Voldemort betraf."

Langsam hatte sich Severus neben Thomas aufrechter hingesetzt. Mit großen Augen starrte er den Direktor an. „Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...", wisperte er und schluckte. „Das war der Grund? Deswegen hat..."

„Ja, Severus. Das war der Grund... auch wenn du damals nur einen Teil der Prophezeiung gehört hast.", murmelte Dumbledore und hob eine Hand, als James den Mund öffnete. „Er konnte nicht wissen, was es bedeutet. Und er konnte nicht wissen, dass Voldemort euch und somit Harry als die Gefahr ausmachen würde."

„Wieso nur ein Teil? Wie geht die Prophezeiung weiter?", mischte Thomas sich ein, ehe zu sehr auf seine Herkunft eingegangen werden konnte.

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt... Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...", rezitierte der Direktor, worüber er seit Jahren immer wieder nachdachte. (°)

„Und ich bin dieser Eine...", murmelte Thomas, der mit gesenktem Kopf zugehört hatte. Langsam blickte er wieder auf und sah in die strahlendblauen Augen, die ihn traurig musterten.

„Ja. So leid es mir für alle Betroffenen tut."

Thomas nickte nur leicht. „Er hat mich dazu gemacht, indem er mich wählte. Er hat mich als ebenbürtig gezeichnet... mein ganzes Leben lang. Angefangen bei meinem Namen, bis hin zu meinen Taten der letzten Jahre. Doch von welcher Macht spricht die Prophezeiung? Welche Macht könnte ich haben, die er nicht kennt?"

„Das herauszufinden wird unsere Aufgabe sein.", begann Dumbledore, verstummte jedoch, als der Junge sich erhob.

„Falsch, Direktor. Es ist meine Aufgabe... nicht die Ihre. Ich weiß sehr viel mehr über mich und meinen selbsternannten Vater, als Sie je herausfinden könnten. Also versuchen Sie gar nicht erst, den weisen Lehrer oder Ratgeber zu spielen. Ich war hier, um den Ausbruch des Krieges, den Ihr Tod zur Folge gehabt hätte, hinauszuzögern. Sonst nichts! Ich brauche weder Sie, noch andere Leute, die meinen, ich würde Hilfe benötigen oder in irgendeine Familie gehören."

_Kind aus der Dunkelheit,  
Treibend durch Raum und Zeit,  
Dein Weg ist einsam,  
Lern im Dunkeln ihn zu finden._

_Wer schweigt und spricht mit dir?  
Wer teilt sein Licht mit dir?  
Dein Weg ist einsam,  
Lern an dich allein zu glauben._

_Von der Hand, die deine berührt, darfst du niemals träumen.  
Dein Herz bleibt dein.  
Es schlägt für sich allein._

_Drum tanz mit der Einsamkeit,  
Kind aus der Dunkelheit  
Dein Weg ist einsam,  
Lerne dabei, gerne allein zu sein.  
Dein Weg ist einsam,  
Lieb diesen Weg, leb diesen Weg allein._

„Ich könnte dich einfach sofort verhaften, Junge, schon allein wegen dem Stunt, den du letzten Sommer im Ministerium abgezogen hast...", begann James und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als Thomas sofort in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab zog. „Ich werde es nicht tun, keine Sorge. Aber du ... ihr drei wärt hier sicher. Während ihr draußen Freiwild währt und irgendwann würde Er euch finden. Hier würde euch niemand bedrängen. Wir garantieren es. Aber ihr währt sicher."

„Und bedenkt auch, dass ihr die gesamte Bibliothek von Hogwarts zur Verfügung hättet... und meine eigenen Bücher ebenfalls. Denk darüber nach, Thomas. Wir werden euch nicht behelligen, es sei denn, ihr kommt zu uns. Denk auch an Severus und den jungen Malfoy."

Severus sah auf und blickte die Anwesenden kurz nacheinander an. Glaubten sie tatsächlich, dass er Schutz benötigte? Er hatte die letzten drei Jahre überlebt und würde weiter überleben. Neben ihm zitterte Draco spürbar, und so zog er seinen Umhang aus, um den Jungen hineinzuwickeln. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise.

Der blonde Malfoy-Erbe nickte leicht. Er war einfach nur unglaublich erleichtert, dass die beiden hier waren. Seine Angst war immer weiter angestiegen, je länger er brauchte, um an Dumbledore heranzukommen. Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen, aß kaum noch. Und nun war es einfach vorbei. Der Sohn des Lords war gekommen, um den Auftrag selbst zu beenden, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie. Für ihn bestand nicht der geringste Zweifel, dass Thomas nicht zögern und nicht versagen würde. Thomas würde seine Familie retten, anstatt zuzusehen, wie die Malfoys ausgelöscht wurden, wie der Dunkle Lord es angedroht hatte, sollte er – Draco – nicht in der Lage sein, seinen Auftrag auszuführen. Und deswegen bestand für ihn auch kein Zweifel daran, dass Thomas im Endeffekt zustimmen würde, hier zu bleiben.

Thomas schien noch einige Zeit zu überlegen, ehe er tatsächlich nickte. „Also gut. Wir bleiben. Unter der Bedingung, dass Sie Ihre Frau von mir fernhalten... und die beiden Gören auch!"

James nickte lediglich leicht, auch wenn er wusste, dass es mehr als schwer werden würde. Immerhin waren seine beiden Töchter im Moment Schüler hier und auch Lily lebte die meiste Zeit im Schloss.

„Ich will Räume in den untersten Kerkern und kein Schüler darf sich dort aufhalten. Außerdem will ich freien Zugang zum Wald.", stellte Thomas weitere Forderungen und beobachtete dabei alle Anwesenden scharf.

„Auch das ist kein Problem.", erwiderte Dumbledore, der erleichtert wirkte, dass sie blieben. „Du bist kein Schüler mehr und somit gelten diese Regeln für dich auch nicht."

Thomas ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Sev, Draco.. kommt." Sofort erhoben sich die beiden und traten zu ihrem Herrn.

Sirius packte allerdings den blonden Slytherin am Oberarm. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass er schuld daran ist, dass dein Vater in Askaban verrottet?", raunte er leise, sodass nur Draco ihn hören konnte. Dann ließ er ihn wieder los, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Thomas runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Was auch immer Black gewollt hatte, er würde es später herausfinden. Jetzt musste er erst einmal ihre Quartiere aussuchen und herrichten, damit vor allem Severus sich ausruhen konnte, ehe er erneut zusammenbrach.

Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Black und einem noch kürzeren, fragenden zu Thomas folgte Draco den beiden.

-°-°-°-

tbc

A/N(°) Zitat aus Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix


	18. Kapitel 17: Zweifel

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Was ist, wenn alles ganz anders verlaufen wäre und Voldemort nicht versucht hätte, Harry zu töten? (Die Story ist absolut AU und demzufolge auch sehr OOC...)

Danke an alle, die ein Review dagelassen haben. Leider befällt mich irgendwie nach jedem neuen Kapitel eine erneute Schreibblockade. Aber ich werde diesmal hoffentlich nicht wieder so lange brauchen, ehe es weiter geht. Aber jetzt erst einmal viel Spaß hiermit. :)

-

**Zweifel**

-

Thomas achtete nicht weiter auf seine Umgebung, oder ob ihnen jemand folgte. Zielstrebig führte er seine beiden Untergebenen – denn als nichts anderes sah er Snape und Malfoy an – in die Kerker von Hogwarts. Die Gänge und Treppen waren düster, sodass er bald einen Lumos benutzen musste, um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können.

Bald war er tiefer in die Kerker vorgedrungen, als je zuvor. So tief, wie nicht einmal die Schüler von Slytherin hinunter gingen.

Erst auf einer der untersten Ebenen blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Eine Kerkertür war verschlossen, sodass er sie mit einem Zauber öffnen musste. Dahinter kam eine Art Folterkammer zum Vorschein, bei deren Anblick der junge Riddle schmunzeln musste.

Gegenüber befand sich eine weitere Tür, die halb offen stand und den Weg zu einem sehr großen Raum freigab, in dem es von Gerümpel nur so wimmelte, in welchem sich jede Menge Ungeziefer eingenistet hatte.

Thomas überließ es den beiden anderen, den Raum zu säubern, während er selbst sich in die andere Kammer begab und sich dort umsah. Schnell war alles von Staub und Spinnweben gereinigt. So erschreckend es war, Thomas fühlte sich zwischen all den Folterinstrumenten wohl; fühlte sich fast schon Zuhause.

Gegenüber beobachtete Draco die Tür und überwand sich schließlich dazu, seinen ehemaligen Lehrer anzusprechen. „Ist es wahr?", wisperte er leise. „Was Black sagte, mein ich. Ist Thomas Schuld daran, dass mein Vater im..."

„Sei still.", zischte Severus leise und auch sein Blick huschte zur Tür. „Wag es nicht, dieses Thema nochmals anzuschneiden. Vor allem nicht, wenn der Herr es hören kann. Du würdest es bereuen..." Er merkte, dass er den Jungen selbst in dessen Abwesenheit nicht mit seinem Namen benannte und blickte zur Seite. Er musste sich wirklich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass er Thomas sagen durfte, wenn sie unter sich waren.

„Aber..."

„Kein aber, verdammt, Draco! Vergiss es einfach. Es ist Vergangenheit und lässt sich nicht mehr ändern.", zischte Snape und seine Augen funkelten so wütend, dass der Blonde lieber den Mund hielt.

Als sie fertig waren, kam Thomas wieder zurück und sah sich um. Dann konzentrierte er sich und ließ seine ganze Macht aufwallen, ehe sich der Raum plötzlich veränderte und schließlich ein viel kleinerer übrig blieb. Es gab einen Kamin, einen Tisch mit Stühlen und Regale, die im Moment noch leer waren. Zwei Türen gingen rechts und links ab, die allerdings geschlossen waren.

„Leg dich schlafen, Sev.", murmelte Thomas, nachdem er sich zufrieden umgesehen hatte. Als Snape sich einfach vor dem Kamin auf dem dort liegenden Fell niederlassen wollte, schüttelte der junge Riddle den Kopf und deutete auf die rechte Tür. „Dort..."

Severus schnellte herum und starrte bleich auf die Tür. „Ich...", stammelte er und seine Augen zeigten deutlich einen Hauch Furcht, ehe er auf die gezeigte Tür zuschritt. Zu gründlich hatte er gelernt, was ihm geschehen konnte, wenn ihm nicht erlaubt war, in Thomas' Nähe zu schlafen.

„Keine Sorge. Dort wartet ein eigenes Bett auf dich... Sonst nichts.", murmelte Thomas ruhig und blickte dann auch zu Draco, der offensichtlich nicht verstand, was los war. „Du wirst ab sofort auch bei uns bleiben. Und ich erwarte, dass du gehorchst, wie du es gelernt hast. Verstanden, Draco?"

Der Blonde wurde noch ein wenig bleicher, sodass seine Haut fast schon grau wirkte. Oh ja, er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Ferien, in denen er nach der Inhaftierung seines Vaters gezwungen worden war, den Reihen des Dunklen Lords beizutreten. Thomas und auch Severus hatten eine nicht unbedeutende Rolle dabei gespielt, ihm seinen Platz zu zeigen und ihn Gehorsam zu lehren. „Ich habe verstanden... Herr.", wisperte er leise und senkte den Kopf.

Mit weichen Knien ging er zu Snape und verschwand dann mit ihm zusammen in dem Raum, der sich nach dem Betreten als ein normales Schlafzimmer entpuppte. Auch wenn es recht klein war. Das Bett war groß genug und dass er es sich mit seinem ehemaligen Tränkelehrer teilen sollte, störte den Jungen nicht sonderlich. Wortlos zog er sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und rutschte unter die Bettdecke.

Einen Moment zögerte Severus noch, dann folgte er dem Beispiel des Jüngeren und lag kurz darauf neben ihm. „Schlaf gut.", raunte er nur, drehte Draco den Rücken zu und schloss die Augen.

„Sie auch, Sir.", hauchte der Slytherin und schloss ebenfalls die Augen, auch wenn er noch sehr lange nicht einschlafen konnte.

------

Die folgenden Tage verwirrten Draco immer mehr.

Was hatte Thomas vor?

Wollte er Dumbledore töten oder nicht?

Wenn ja, wieso suchte er keine Gelegenheit, sondern vergrub sich in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek? Oder wollte er den alten Mann einfach nur in Sicherheit wiegen?

Dumbledore musste sterben... noch vor Ende des Schuljahres. Denn wenn das nicht geschah, würde der Dunkle Lord die Malfoys vernichten. Nicht nur er, Draco, würde sterben. Nein, auch seine Mutter und sein Vater, der in seiner Zelle in Askaban wie auf dem Präsentierteller saß.

Verwirrt und beunruhigt schlich Draco gerade im Dämmerlicht hinter Thomas und Severus her, die sich auf den Weg in den Verbotenen Wald machten. Er wollte bei einem Treffen mit einem Verbindungsmann zum Lord dabei sein, wollte versichern, dass er sein Möglichstes getan hatte, um die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die ihm gestellt worden war.

Der Blonde blieb stehen und lauschte nach dem Knirschen des Schnees vor sich – seine eigenen Schritte hatte er durch einen Zauber lautlos werden lassen. Durch die Zweige eines Busches konnte er die beiden nahezu gleichgroßen Gestalten sehen, die sich durch die schwarzen Roben nur allzu deutlich von dem sie umgebenden Schnee abhoben.

Severus Snape... Er war Draco ein Rätsel. Noch vor wenigen Tagen war er absolut unterwürfig gewesen, wie er ihn auch aus den Sommerferien kannte, zumindest wenn Thomas oder der Lord in der Nähe gewesen waren. Jetzt ging er aufrecht, fast schon stolz neben ihrem Herrn her und redete offensichtlich absolut unbefangen mit ihm.

Etwa zehn Meter von dem jungen Malfoy entfernt und ohne zu ahnen, dass sie belauscht wurden, redeten Herr und Diener miteinander, wie sie es nur taten, wenn sie absolut sicher waren, allein zu sein.

„Ich kann gut verstehen, dass du dich sorgst, Sev. Aber ich bin gut genug vorbereitet. Glaub mir ruhig. Auch mein selbsternannter Vater könnte mich nicht besiegen."

„Mit dieser Einstellung sind auch die Besten schon besiegt worden.", erwiderte Severus Snape und blickte in die grünen Augen neben sich. „Das grenzt schon an Dummheit, Thomas. Wir sind hierher gekommen, um zu trainieren."

„Falsch. Wir sind hier, weil du mich unter fadenscheinigen Worten hergelockt hast.", erwiderte der wenig Größere. „Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass mich schon seit Jahren niemand in einem Duell schlagen konnte..."

„Hast du je ein Duell gegen den Dunklen Lord ausgetragen? Nicht soweit ich mich erinnere. Aber er hat dir dutzende Male zugesehen. Also solltest du überlegen, ob du nicht vielleicht doch versuchst, einige neue Kniffe zu lernen..."

„Vergiss es. Ich will dich nicht verletzen, Sev. Dazu brauche ich dich zu sehr." Damit drehte Thomas sich um und wollte zurück ins Schloss gehen. Doch plötzlich zerfetzte ihm ein Stupor den Ärmel und er wirbelte mit gezücktem Zauberstab herum, sah aber nur Snape. Fast schon ungläubig blickte er auf dessen rechte Hand, in der ebenfalls ein Zauberstab lag, der auf ihn gerichtet war. „Wie kannst du es wagen?", zischte Thomas und in seinen Augen funkelte eine Wut, die Snape noch vor kurzem zitternd und wimmernd zu Boden geschickt hätte.

Doch nicht heute. Nicht mehr, solange sein Geist frei war. „Du hast doch wohl nicht etwa Angst, mit einem alten Mann zu kämpfen? Verteidige dich!", rief Severus und schleuderte einen weiteren Zauber auf den Jüngeren, der ihn allerdings mit einem schnellen Schildzauber ablenkte. „Gut... aber nicht gut genug. Komm schon. Zeig mir meinen Platz... das kannst du doch so gut.", versuchte er Thomas weiter zu reizen, um ihn endlich zum Mitmachen zu bewegen.

Thomas' Magie wallte auf und dann entbrannte ein Duell, das von beiden Seiten gnadenlos geführt wurde.

In seinem Versteck hinter dem nur teilweise von Schnee bedeckten Busch starrte Draco nur ungläubig auf die Szene, die sich da abspielte. Es war einfach nicht zu fassen, wie Snape sprach und sich gab und vor allem, wie er kämpfte, denn es war offensichtlich, dass er alles gab und wenn Thomas auch nur kurzzeitig seine Konzentration verlor, würde er sicherlich schwer verletzt werden.

Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch Thomas und er hing kopfüber in der Luft. Doch schien ihn das nach dem ersten Schock nicht wirklich zu stören, als er auch aus dieser Position heraus weitere Flüche auf Snape abschoss. Dieser wich zurück und Thomas krachte zu Boden, rappelte sich auf und es ging weiter; gnadenlos, bis beide keuchend dastanden und sich nur gegenseitig mit Blicken durchbohrten.

„Wie du siehst, stehe ich noch.", murmelte Severus, fiel allerdings zu Dracos Erstaunen plötzlich auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf bis fast auf den Boden. „Verzeiht meine Anmaßung, Herr.", konnte der Blonde durch die klare Nachtluft deutlich hören.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging Thomas auf den am Boden Knienden zu und blieb direkt neben ihm stehen. Draco fürchtete schon, dass es nun um Snape geschehen sei, doch er wurde erneut überrascht, als er die Worte Riddles hörte: „Offensichtlich brauche selbst ich noch manchmal eine Lektion... Steh auf, Sev. Ich kann es nicht gebrauchen, dass du krank wirst."

Mit offenem Mund starrte Draco die beiden an und merkte so um ein Haar zu spät, dass sie direkt auf ihn zukamen. Schnell verbarg er sich hinter einem dichteren Gebüsch und wartete lautlos, während seine Gedanken vollkommen durcheinander wirbelten.

------

Die nächsten Tage wurde offensichtlich, dass sich das Verhältnis von Severus und Thomas verändert hatte. Auch in Dracos Gegenwart wurde der Ältere nun ruhiger und vor allem weit weniger demütig Thomas gegenüber. Es schien als hätte das Duell den letzten Rest Unsicherheit in Snape weggewischt.

Nach dem Frühstück, das sie gemeinsam am Tisch einnahmen, gingen sie in die Bibliothek und suchten irgendetwas, während Draco in den Unterricht ging. Abends aßen sie erneut zusammen, ehe Thomas und Severus gemeinsam nach draußen verschwanden.

Auch wenn Draco ihnen nicht nochmals folgte, wusste er genau, dass sie sich im Wald duellierten.

Nach einer Woche hetzte der junge Malfoy regelrecht von seiner letzten Stunde des Tages – Zauberkunst, in der vierten Etage des Schlosses – in die Kerker hinunter. Schon den ganzen Tag über brannte er darauf, eine Neuigkeit weiterzuerzählen, die er in der ersten Stunde von einigen Slytherins gehört hatte, deren Väter Anhänger des Dunklen Lords waren.

Keuchend stolperte er fast die letzte Treppe hinunter, weil er in der Hast vergessen hatte, einen Lichtzauber zu sprechen. Doch er fing sich rechtzeitig wieder.

Unten klopfte er an die Tür und trat schnell ein. Doch nur Severus war da und las in einem dicken, sehr alt wirkenden Buch.

„Der... Der Dunkle Lord... er sucht überall nach euch!", platzte der junge Mann sofort heraus und seinen Augen war deutlich die Hoffnung anzusehen, dass sie einfach nur auf eigene Faust und nicht gegen den Lord arbeiteten.

„Draco... beruhige dich erst einmal.", erwiderte Snape nur und sah kurz von seinem Buch auf. „Thomas weiß, was er tut. Vertrau ihm einfach..."

„Aber..." Fassungslos starrte Draco auf den Älteren. „Ihr... seid nicht hier, um mir dabei zu helfen, Dumbledore zu töten... richtig? Ihr seid Schuld, wenn meine Familie sterben muss, weil ich meine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen konnte."

„Beruhige dich.", erklang eine Stimme hinter dem Blonden und dieser schnellte zu seinem Herrn herum. „Solange du nicht die Nerven verlierst, werden deine Eltern nicht sterben. Egal, was man dir auch erzählt haben mag, so schnell wird niemand in Askaban hingerichtet. Lucius sitzt in einer Einzelzelle und wird von allen isoliert. Niemand darf zu ihm..."

„Und meine Mutter?", wisperte Draco leise und mit nur mühsam unterdrückter Wut, doch wagte er nicht, gegen Thomas vorzugehen, ihn stärker herauszufordern.

„Auch sie ist in Sicherheit, solange du dich zusammenreißt und niemandem sagst, was hier geschieht. Niemand wird etwas ahnen, ehe es zu spät ist."

„Was...?"

„Das musst du nicht wissen. Du wirst weiter in den Unterricht gehen und mir weiter berichten, was die anderen Schüler erzählen. Das bringt sowieso mehr, als wenn du hier nur immer herumsitzt. Ab heute Abend wirst du auch wieder in den Slytherin-Quartieren schlafen. Es gibt sicherlich schon viele Gerüchte, wo du abgeblieben bist."

„Nein... eigentlich nicht. Als Vertrauensschüler habe ich ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen. Kaum jemand hat überhaupt gemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr in Slytherin schlafe.", murmelte Draco, der sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! War denn plötzlich die ganze Welt verrückt geworden?

„Geh jetzt."

Einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle Draco widersprechen. Doch dann neigte er nur den Kopf und verließ die tiefste Kerkerebene wieder, um zum ersten Mal seit über einer Woche wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin zu gehen. Niemand dort schien wirklich zu merken, dass es so lange her war. Kaum einer sah überhaupt auf, als er eintrat.

Blaise winkte ihm zu und wollte wissen, ob sie heute zusammen Hausaufgaben machen konnten. Im ersten Moment wollte Draco ablehnen, hatte er doch viel zu viel, worüber er sich Gedanken machen musste. Doch andererseits durfte er auch nicht einfach den Befehl seines Herrn missachten, egal wie sehr er auch zweifeln mochte.

Aber war es auch wirklich die einzige Lösung?

Konnte Thomas für seine und die Sicherheit seiner Eltern garantieren?

Interessierte es ihn überhaupt, was aus der Familie Malfoy wurde? Oder waren sie nur Mittel zum Zweck?

Wem sollte seine Loyalität gelten?

Ohne es zu merken, rieb Dracos rechte Hand über seinen linken Unterarm.

-----

tbc


End file.
